A Hidden Pureblood Yet Also A Hunter
by RoseanneAstridMikaelson
Summary: Zero takes Yuki's place, Yuki's still a Pureblood, but she's a total b****.
1. Chapter 1

A boy with silver hair, pale skin and amethyst eyes looked across the clearing and found a woman standing in front of the furnace.

"Mother?"The silver haired boy, Zero, whispered. His mother, Yume or as people knew her as The Hooded Woman looked up, from staring into the furnace, when she heard Zero's soft and weak voice in front of her.

Zero's voice was obviously to far away from her to hear but with her sensitive ears, she could hear him just fine. The Hooded Woman smiled when she saw Zero at the entrance of the clearing, far away from her to stop her. Zero's eyes were filled with tears at seeing his mother looking at him with a sad but determined smile on her face. Zero shook his head and started to run to towards his mother, hoping to stop her before it was too late, as she lifted her hands to her chest, digging her fingers into her chest and ripped out her heart, without even screaming in pain, and in one swift movement, she threw her heart into the furnace.

" _ **NOOO!**_ "Zero screamed and watched as his mother started to fall but was caught by Kaname who held her as he sat down on the ground, looking down at her sadly.

"Yume, why?"Kaname whispered softly and sadly."Why would you take my place, Yume? You had so much to live for! What about Zero!? Your own son! You're leaving him alone in this cruel world, Yume..."Yume shook her head gently as she smiled brightly up at the brunette.

"Because Zero needs you, Kaname... I'm not leaving at all... I'll always be with him and you..."The silver haired boy, Zero came to a stop in front of his mother and Kaname."He has you, Kaname... promise me... promise you'll look after him... please...?"Kaname could only nod as Zero broke down into tears.

"No! Mama! Please, don't leave me..."Zero cried as Yume's body started to crack.

"Forgive me, my son, my little Zero... But this is the only way... for it seems the only thing that can kill us, is ourselves..."Yume rasped as her body started to shatter into a million shards of glass.

Kaname watched as the shards went with the wind before looking at Zero then at the new weapons and his eyes narrowed. Getting up, Kaname reached for Zero, picked him up and held him on his hip, hushing him as he started to walk away before the Hunters got there.

* * *

 **1000 Years Later**

White, pure white. It fell from the sky but a five year old, silver haired boy could only stare helplessly at the the woman in front of him. His amethyst eyes held tears in them as a woman with long silver hair held onto him while his twin stood next to her.

"So beautiful."The woman whispered and let the boy in her arms drop to the ground.

He turned to look up at her but froze in fear as he saw fangs appear.' _Monster... a monster in human form..._ 'He thought.

The amethyst eyed boy screamed in agony and fear as the woman's fangs buried themselves into his twin's neck. Darkness started to crawl at his vision as the woman let go of his twin while he fell face first into the ground. He managed to turn his head to watch them leave.

"Ichi...Ichiru..."He choked out before they disappeared.

Sitting up in the snow, the boy was suddenly dimly aware of a new presence. Turning around, the boy's eyes widened in fear as he saw another monster. The new monster launched at him but before the monster could attack him, it screamed as a hand had pierced through it's chest. A boy only a few years older then him had his hand through the monster's chest."You're a disgrace to all Vampires."Pure white was splashed with red. The older boy pulled his hand out as the monster turned to dust. The silver haired boy could only watch as the older boy licked the blood off, his eyes like the woman who had taken his brother.

' _He's a monster too..._ 'The younger boy thought as the older boy walked over to him. He felt arms pick him up, and warmth filled his body. He was no longer able to keep his eyes open, so he let blissful sleep take it's hold.

* * *

When he awoke, they were in front of a house. His savior knocked on the door and it wasn't long before a man opened said door."Ah Kaname, come in!"The man said in a cheerful voice causing the silver haired boy to wince and bury himself further in the warmth his savior emitted. The man quieted down when he caught sight of the silver haired boy in Kaname's arms and gasped."Is that...?"

Kaname nodded before the man let them before heading upstairs while Kaname sat down on the couch with the child in his arms, threading his hand through his silver hair."Everything is going to be alright, Zero."Kaname whispered and held him to his chest.

Later on, Zero fell asleep in Kaname's arms while Kaname and Kaien talked."Did you want to save Zero?"Kaien asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I...At the time, no, I didn't want to save him but then he screamed and I..."Kaname trailed off in a whispered.

Kaien gave Kaname a sad smile."You became stuck in the past..."Kaien was the only one, other then Juri and Haruka, who knew the truth about who Kaname really was.

Kaname sighed and got up, placing Zero on the couch."I'll be back to check up on him."Kaien only nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Four months had passed since Kaname had placed Zero with Kaien. A week ago, the Hunters had found Shizuka and Ichiru. They had managed to get Ichiru and the Association handed him over to Kaien who stated that he would handle Ichiru. Right now, Zero was in the bathroom, drying his hair when he heard voices.

"I came all the way over here because _you_ said that he was in trouble."Zero walked over to the door and opened it, peeking outside and wide amethyst eyes found Kaname and Kaien at the front door."I will no longer believe you."Zero gently closed the door.

"I know Kaname-kun but I've been worried, you said you'll cheek on him and it's been four months."Kaname sighed."Besides, this is important. You see, it concerns Zero because Ichiru is here... well, he's not actually here because he went out."Kaien said gently and Kaname's head snapped up, staring at Kaien with wide eyes before they narrowed.

"He's...?"

"Yes, and I don't know if Zero knows or remembers what happened... ah, while you're here anyway, why don't you come and see Zero."Kaien said and walked over to the door to the bathroom. He opened the door, glancing back at Kaname before looking at Zero and his eyes widened behind his glasses."Kaname-kun! Kaname-kun! It's terrible! Look!"

"What do you mean 'terrible'?"Kaname asked calmly as he walked over to the door. His eyes widened as a blush spread across his face.

"Ah! Zero-chan tried to remember how to put his clothes on correctly!"Zero grabbed the towel and hid under it while Kaname raised an eyebrow at Kaien."Ahaha, I forgot to mention that ever since that night, Zero's kind of had a bit of memory loss and hasn't said a word, not even to Ichiru-kun."Kaname turned back to look at Zero before he suddenly collapsed causing Kaien to turn to him in worry."K-Kaname-kun?"Kaname leaned against the wall and started laughing while patting the wall."Wh-What should I do!? Kaname-kun has lost it! What will I tell his parents! EEK, Juri-chan will kill me!"

Zero peeked out from under the towel, looking at Kaname with wide eyes."Huh?"

"I'm sorry to have frightened you."Kaname said and slowly got up."I will take my leave."Kaname said, looking at Kaien before turning and giving Zero a gently smile."Bye-bye."He turned to leave but a hand grabbed his jacket causing him to stop.

"Kana...me?"A smile formed on Zero's lips as he pronounced Kaname's name correctly."Kaname!"

"AH! Kaname-kun, did you hear that! Zero-chan spoke!"Kaien exclaimed happily before frowning."However I wish it could have been Tou-chan or Papa or Daddy!"Kaien whined.

* * *

 **A Year Later**

When Kaname next returned, he had checked with Kaien that Ichiru wasn't around because he didn't know how to act around Zero's twin and he was lucky because Ichiru had been taken by the Association for some reason, it was snowing. Zero was waiting out in the snow in a white jacket with a back fluffy hood on, keeping him warm.

"Zero-chan!"Zero turned and looked back at the house to see Kaien at the doorway."It's cold out there. Come wait inside!"

Zero however turned back to look at the gate and his eyes widened when he saw Kaname walking towards him. Zero's eyes lit up and a smile formed on his face as he ran towards Kaname, his hoodie falling off his head, as he ran into Kaname's arms and hugged him around the waist.

"Kaname-sama!"Zero said, closing his eyes as Kaname put one hand on his head and the other around his shoulders.

Kaname smiled down at Zero but raised an eyebrow questionably at him."'Kaname...sama'?" Zero pulled away in Kaname's arms and smiled brightly at him.

"Kaien-san said that today is my birthday! And Kaname-sama saved me one year ago today!"Zero said happily."That's why... congratulations, Kaname-sama!"Kaname stared at Zero before he chuckled lightly and smiled at Zero with sad eyes not that Zero noticed.

' _He doesn't even remember his own birthday and that it is I who should be saying happy birthday to him..._ 'Kaname thought sadly."You're mistaken, Zero."Zero gave him a confused look."The one who should be congratulated is you."Kaname put his hand on Zero's head."But, thank you."Kaname said before he bent down and hugged Zero to his chest, nuzzling his nose into Zero's hair, noticing that it was longer, before they looked at each other.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

"Where are you going?"Zero turned and looked at his brother and Kaito who were looking at him curiously.

"Into town."Zero said with a smile as he put on his jacket.

"I'll come with you."Kaito said but Zero shook his head.

"No thank you, Kaito-san. Besides, aren't you and Ichiru going to go see... uh..."Zero trailed off, trying to remember the man's name who he had met one time when he came to pick Ichiru up.

Kaito gritted his teeth."Master Toga."

"Yeah! Him!"Zero said happily, not noticing the frown on both of their faces."Bye!"Zero said before he ran out of the house, buttoning up his jacket.

"What is wrong with him. Doesn't he know who Master Toga is anymore? He doesn't even train with us!"

"Kaito-kun, Zero has memory loss, he can not just remember things when they appear in front of him. And I asked Toga-kun to not train Zero."Kaien said out of nowhere, causing the two boys to turn and look at him.

* * *

Zero was running through the town, going to the center but came to a stop and looked around."He has to come through here to get to the house."Zero muttered under his breath.

' _Kaname-sama still isn't here?_ 'Zero thought sadly, looking around before glancing at the sky as people walked passed.' _It's getting dark already._ 'Zero thought, looking down at the ground.

Suddenly his senses spiked and he looked up with wide eyes as a man in leather walked towards him and pulled down his sunglasses to reveal blood red eyes.

 _Monster... Vampire... The scary Vampire... is going to devour me._

The man came to a stop, looking down at Zero's frozen form before noticing a hand. He looked over at the person behind the silver haired boy and met Kaname's blood red eyes. Putting a hand over his heart, the man bowed causing Zero to turn and his eyes widened.

"Zero."Kaname said gently but his eyes were hard.

Zero hugged Kaname."Kaname-sama!"Kaname pulled away from Zero causing the boy to look up at him.

"I thought you were afraid of walking in the streets alone?"Kaname questioned Zero with a serious tone hidden under his gentle voice that Zero didn't catch.

Zero smiled."As long as Kaname-sama is with me, I'm not scared of anything!"Kaname's eyes widened and he gasped at the silver haired boy before he placed his hand on Zero's head and hugged the silver haired boy to his chest.

"Neither am I."Kaname whispered softly.

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

"Kiryu-kun, I'd like you to judge for yourself."Kaien said from his spot at the table as the doorbell ran. Zero got up causing Ichiru to look at his brother before looking back at Kaien."I'm sure you'll be able to tell immediately."

"What are you talking about?"Ichiru asked curiously.

"I'm glad you've decided to come have dinner with us!"Zero said happily causing Ichiru to mentally frown, his brother knew someone he didn't."Hurry up and come in! Are you cold?"Zero asked, pulling at someone's hand. The person gently made Zero let go of their hand and placed said hand on his head, caressing Zero's face as Zero gave the person a closed eyed smile, leaning into the touch and placed his hand over the person's hand.

"Kaname-sama."Ichiru's eyes widened."Kaname-sama, actually..."

"What is it?"Zero giggled softly.

The older boy, Kaname, let himself be guided into the room, smiling at Zero before slowly turning and his eyes met Ichiru's eyes and frowned. Ichiru's eyes hazed over as he stood up. He could see a black aura surrounding Kaname, giving off a bad vibe.

 _His name... was Kaname... Kuran Kaname..._ Ichiru remembered Shizuka saying how she wanted to kill the young Kuran boy because he was connected to someone.

Ichiru's hand slowly reached for the knife on the table and Zero's eyes widened and he ran in front of Kaname, yelling;"No, Ichiru!"Kaname reached out and grabbed Zero, pulling him behind him, holding his arm out as a shield while using his other arm to defend himself from the knife going into his chest. Zero could only stare at his younger brother with wide fearful eyes.

"You!"Ichiru snarled.

"Kaname-sama!"Zero cried.

"Attacking someone the instant you meet them... how rude..."

"Shut up! It's all your fault that she's like this!"Ichiru growled out angrily.

"'She's like this'?"Kaname asked before recognition formed in eyes."Ah, you mean Hio Shizuka... what happened to her had nothing to do with me."

Zero looked on in confusion before his eyes widened as woman with long silver hair pink eyes appeared in his mind before it disappeared.

"Liar!"Ichiru's eyes narrowed.

"Again, how rude. To call someone a liar when they did nothing wrong..."Ichiru's eyes widened when Kaname suddenly grabbed his wrist, that was holding the knife in Kaname's arm, in a vise like grip."However, I have no intention of allowing myself to be killed by you..."He made Ichiru let go of the knife and pulled him forward to whisper in his ear."I know what you did... how you feel about Zero... if you hurt him, I'll kill you."Ichiru started to shake violently as he stared into Kaname's cold blood red eyes before Kaname stood up straight and let Ichiru go.

* * *

"Ichiru?"Zero whispered softly as he opened the door to Ichiru's room and walked inside. He walked over to where Ichiru was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall."Ichiru, are you ok?"Zero leaned forward and went to put his hand on Ichiru's shoulder but he slapped Zero's hand away and Zero looked at him with shocked and sad eyes.

"Don't touch me! Not with those hands that touched him!"Ichiru said, his voice dipping with venom.

"Kaname-sama saved me from a Vampire when our parents died... He's a kind Vampire, Ichiru."Zero said, backing away from Ichiru.

"You're wrong, Zero! He's dangerous, can't you sense that, you idiot! What happened to my cautious brother who'd never let a Vampire near him, near us!?"Zero bit his lip and looked away.

"I'm sorry I'm not the brother you remember or want me to be..."Zero whispered before he turned and ran out of the room, wiping his tears away furiously.

* * *

 **A Month Later**

"We decided today to establish a Night Class at our Academy."Kaien said, looking down at Kaito, Zero and Ichiru. Zero was sipping on his hot chocolate while Ichiru was reading a book and Kaito was cleaning his sword.

Zero blinked innocently up at Kaien."So, like a Night Class for the High School?"

"No."Zero put his drink down."It's not for the High School or University. The students will perform intricate experiments throughout the night, and in return, we won't assign them to specific years."Kaien explained with a smile."Then again, not only are they nocturnal, they also live much longer then we do."Kaien said, giving them a clue. Kaito stopped cleaning his sword while Ichiru stared up at him with wide eyes."The students who will be attending the Night Class... are all Vampires."

Kaito and Ichiru jumped to their feet."What are you planning to do, inviting those things here?"Ichiru hissed out.

"Have you lost your mind!?"Kaito snapped.

"Educate the young Vampires to become a moderate faction, so that Vampires and Humans can coexist in peace. That seems to be the purpose."Came Kaname's voice causing them all to look over at him. Not only did they find Kaname leaning against the door, but two other brunette Purebloods standing next to him.

"Kuran Kaname."Ichiru whispered, eyes wide.

Zero got up and ran over to Kaname."Kaname-sama!"Zero said and hugged Kaname.

The woman smiled as she watched Kaname hug the young silver haired boy."Good evening, Zero."Kaname said and patted Zero on the head.

"Ah! So this is Zero-chan! Isn't he cute, Haruka-kun."The woman said causing Zero to blush and smile shyly at her while the man smiled at Zero.

"Ah, Takamiya-kun, Kiryu-kun, Zero-chan, this is Kaname-kun's parents, Juri and Haruka."

* * *

After Kaien had sent the three boys to bed, the Kuran's took a seat."Haruka-kun, Juri-chan, Kaname-kun, I'm very happy that you three approve of my pacifist ideals."Kaien said, smiling at the three.

"Yes, I sincerely hope they can be achieved."Haruka said, smiling at his old friend.

"Besides, we all live a constricted life with very little freedom, we just want Kaname to have more freedom then we do, even if that means it has to be inside a school."Juri added before looking at Kaname who looked worried."Kaname? Is something wrong?"

"I looked into something just recently... it concerned the Kiryu family... I was looking through an old journal... apparently, our ancestor, Kuran Zero, the only male carrier within the Kuran Line, sealed himself away in the Kiryu Tomb... I checked out the Kiryu Tomb the other night and I found that there was nothing in the coffin...Zero isn't Kiryu Zero but he is actually Kuran Zero."Everyone eyes widened and they stared at Kaname in shock.

"Kaname-kun, are you saying what I think you're saying?"Juri whispered in fear.

"Yes Juri...Rido didn't only awaken me, he awakened my mate. And I now understand why Zero doesn't remember what happened the night the Kiryu's died. One of his powers was that he was able to seal away his own memories, be it consciously or subconsciously."

"Then Zero needs protected from Rido as well."Juri growled out. Zero was such a sweet person, be it either the boy he is now or the Vampire version Kaname had told them about.

* * *

"The teachers' dormitory over there shouldn't be in use, right?"Zero asked, looking at his younger brother who scoffed and Kaito who glared at nothing.

"Until the entrance exams are completed and the covenants signed, they're using it as the temporary Dorm...for the Vampires..."Ichiru said coldly as he and Kaito began walking again.

"Don't go near their nest."Kaito warned.

'So Kaname-sama is also there?'Zero thought before catching up to Kaito and Ichiru.

Once they got home, Zero went up to his room and changed into a pair of black pants and a dark blue top, and put a jacket on before climbing out the window and walked towards the Dorm. He looked around to make sure that Kaito and Ichiru hadn't followed him. Once he was done checking, he opened the door and looked inside only to freeze when he saw a blonde haired, emerald eyed boy standing there, looking over some papers before noticing him.

"Huh? Oh, if it isn't Zero-chan."The boy turned and gave him a smile as Zero looked at him in shock."Did you come here to see Kaname? Unfortunately, he's out right now."

"Um excuse me, but how do you know my name?"Zero asked.

"Uh, sometimes, when I stay at Kaname's and is given a ride home. Kaname comes with me and we stop by your house on the way."The boy explained."I always see you from the car, tightly hugging Kaname."Zero looked down, blushing."Well then, goodnight Zero-chan. Go back and sleep. Even if it's within the school grounds, you mustn't walk around at night!"He said in a scolding voice before closing the door.

"Even though he told me to go back,"Zero put his hand on the door before placing his ear against it, listening to see if anyone's there."I'm already this close to seeing him. Just for a little while."Zero pulled open the door again and walked in."It's really cold outside, so please allow me to wait in here."Zero said with a small giggle as he walked over to the steps and sat down.

"What is this?"A voice said."A thousand question survey?"Zero looked up and watched as some of the older Vampires walked across the hall upstairs."This Headmaster Cross guy must have a really bad personality. He actually asked us to hand it in by tonight!?"

"Who told you to answer it truthfully?"

' _A Vampire who intends to answer a survey truthfully... how weird..._ 'Zero thought with a giggle. However, Zero's giggling caught the group's attention and they stopped walking and look down the stairs and found Zero looking at them.

Zero gasped and quickly stood up, bowing to them, his long silver hair covering his blushing face."What's a Human Child doing at a place like this? Better yet, a Hunter Child."Zero stood up, watching them."She's looking this way. Is she trying to be scary?"

"First of all, Hanabusa, she is a he."The girl said, rolling her eyes at his stunned look."And second of all, he's laughing at you. Don't you dare cause any trouble before school starts. I don't want my school life with Kaname-sama to be tarnished by stupid disputes."She said as they walked away.

' _He thought I was a girl...?_ 'Zero grabbed at his hair and stared at it.' _Eh, wait, she said "Kaname-sama". So she also loves Kaname-sama...WAIT! I don't love Kaname-sama... do I?_ 'Zero thought in shock.

* * *

Later on, Zero fell asleep on the stairs and some Vampire noticed that he was in a vulnerable state. He went to move his hair out of the way when someone spoke up."Could it be that you are still ignorant of rules governing the Night Class?"

The Vampire turned and looked at Kaname."Please forgive me...I remember them now."He said and bowed with his hand over his heart before leaving.

Kaname walked over to Zero's sleeping form and put a jacket over him."That was too dangerous."Kaname muttered, looking at Zero's neck. He bent down on the staircase and moved Zero's hair out of the way and leaned forward to bite him.

"Kaname!"Kaname froze and looked over to see Juri standing there."Not yet. Rido isn't dead yet."She whispered softly, knowing that Kaname wanted his mate's blood.

Soulmates' blood sings to one another and she knew that it would be hard for Kaname to ignore the temptation. Kaname looked back down at Zero before picking him up, being careful as to not wake him. Juri watched with a sad smile as Kaname took Zero to his room.

* * *

When Zero woke up, he realised that he wasn't in his bed or his room but someone else's room. Looking around, Zero found that he was in a Dorm room. Zero suddenly heard something and a door that was opened just a jar. Pushing the covers off of him, he got out of the bed and shivered when his feet touched the cold ground before he walked over to the door. He opened the door and his eyes went wide at what he saw. Kaname was drinking that girl's blood. Zero grimaced and paled as he started to back away before he ran out of the dorm, never noticing that Kaname was watching him leave.

"That's right, run away from me, Zero. You make me become so cruel."Kaname whispered to the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Years Later**

Zero and Ichiru were now sixteen, Zero had cut his hair. Right now, Zero was trying to tell the Day Class Students to go back to their dorms and got told off by some of the girls for doing his job. The silverette tried to push them back before the gates opened, causing him to look at the Night Class and that gave the Day Class girls enough time to get into line and Zero sighed when he saw the girls all lined up.

"Go ahead..."Zero said, making his way to his side of the line as Night Class made their way through the path.

"Good morning ladies!"Aido Hanabusa, a blonde haired, blue eyed Noble Vampire, said, smiling at the girls who started squealing as he continued rambling.

"Hanabusa..."Akatsuki Kain, an orange haired, brown eyed Noble Vampire said, looking at his cousin with a frown on his face.

"Stop worrying, Kain! You're so uptight."Hanabusa said with a cheerful look on his face.

Hanabusa then started to fake shoot some of the girls causing Zero's eyes to widen when the girls that were still in line, started to push pass him. Zero wasn't lucky enough to avoid them. Zero fell forward and the girls paled when they sensed a dark and evil aura start to surround Zero as he sat up. However, before Zero could get up on his own, Kaname appeared out of nowhere.

"Zero."Kaname said softly causing Zero to look up at him as he bent forward and put his hand for Zero's shoulder while he had that same smile on his face as Zero's evil aura disappeared."Are you all right?"Zero only stared up at Kaname with a lost look in his eyes as he suddenly remembered that night once again when he and Kaname were younger.

' _My memories ended and begin...on that snowy night..._ 'Zero suddenly remembered where he was and blushed in embarrassment.

"Kaname-sempai!"Zero said, getting up and quickly dusted himself off.

"Thank you for your hard work."Kaname said, also standing and Zero smiled at him before turning to glare at the girls, who had been glaring at him, causing them to back off.

"...It is my duty as a Prefect..."Zero said softly as Kaname stared at him with kind yet sad eyes.

"Please, there is no need to be so formal, Zero."Kaname said and Zero looked up at him with a small frown."It makes me feel a little lonely."

"Ah... but you're older then me and you did save my life!"Zero said as Kaname took a couple of steps towards him and ruffled Zero's hair.

"Don't worry about that."Kaname said as he slid his hand down to caress Zero's cheek."It's in the past."Suddenly a hand appeared out of nowhere grabbed Kaname's wrist and yanked it away from Zero's cheek causing him and Kaname to turn to face Ichiru.

"Ichiru!"Zero said in surprise and Ichiru glanced at him before glaring at Kaname.

"Classes have started, Kuran-sempai and I'd like it if you didn't touch my brother with your filthy hands."Ichiru said lowly and let go of Kaname's sleeve.

"Filthy? The one who is filthy here is you."Kaname hissed out under his breath."How scary..."Kaname said louder with a small smirk as he walked towards the Nobles and looked at Ichiru over his shoulder."Kiryu-kun."Two Day Class girls took this as their chance to give a rose to Kaname and he did take it. Zero watched for a second before noticing some of the girls looking at them.

"Damn it! Everyone get your ass's back to your dorms!"Ichiru looked at Zero with wide eyes before the Day Class Girls took off."I'm getting sick of them..."

Ichiru rolled his eyes before smiling sweetly at his brother."Zero nii-sama, please calm down. I don't get why you're so angry at them for acting like that, I mean, you act the same way."Zero blushed in anger and glared at Ichiru."You're way too obvious...I don't care if you like him, but you do understand, right?"Zero looked away.

"Shut up! I have no idea what you're talking about... Besides, I know..."

' _They are..._ 'Zero watched as Kaname gave his books to his personal Bodyguard while the rose became old and grey and Kaname's younger sister, Yuki, latched onto his free arm, glaring at Zero over her shoulder.' _Different from the rest of us...I know that..._ 'Ichiru sighed before walking into the school, leaving his older brother to stare after him.

* * *

 **In The Classroom**

As the teacher was talking, Hanabusa was drawing in his book, Senri and Rima were eating Hanabusa's pocky, Kain looked bored as he sat next to Ruka who was sitting on top of the table, Takuma was leaning against the window standing next to Kaname who was sitting in comfy seat.

"It's not that big of a deal."Ruka stated.

"We're just a study group."Takuma added.

"He really pisses me off!"Hanabusa snarled as he scribbled over his drawing of a chibi version of Kaito."Kiryu Ichiru... who the hell does he think he is!? How dare he grab the arm of Dorm President Kuran..."

Suddenly his book was taken from him."Oh my..."Ruka looked at the book with a smirk on her face."When you do something like this, it makes you look like you're in love."Hanabusa's eye twitched and he glared at Ruka.

"As if!"Hanabusa growled."I'd bury that damn Hunter with my own hands if I could!"

"But..."Senri suddenly spoke up causing the two fighting cousins to look at him."he does seem delicious, doesn't he? The older prefect boy, I mean."Kaname, who had been turning the pages of his book, stilled his hand and the page in between his fingers threatened to rip the page as everyone stared at Senri in shock while Yuki glared out the window.

"Shiki-kun."Takuma said in a warning tone, frowning in disapproval.

"Here, food."Rima said, flipping some blood tablets into the air.

Senri caught them in his mouth while Kaname closed his book and stood up."You do appear to favor that boy quite a bit, Kaname-sama."Ruka said, eyes filled with jealousy as Kaname looked outside the window.

"Yes, you're right."Ruka, still looking at Kaname, put the edge of the book on Hanabusa's hand, digging it into his skin while Yuki's eyes flashed blood red in rage.

"It hurts... it hurts! It hurts! IT HURTS!"Hanabusa screamed before he used his other hand to flip the book out of Ruka's hand."Ruka, I'll kill you!"

"The moon is hiding."Takuma said as the clouds started to hide the moon.

"Yes. From this moment, it's our time."The fire on the candles all died out in a heartbeat and everyone's eyes changed to crimson."The night of Vampires."

* * *

 **In The Chairman's Office**

"I won't except this!"Ichiru snarled."Is it our duty to act as security guards, waiting for the arrival of celebrities, Headmaster? Because I have better things to do then wait on those damn bloodsuckers all the time!"Ichiru banged his fist on the table while Zero sighed, listening to them bicker before sweat-dropping when Ichiru said that he's useless.

"I am not!"Zero snarled."Besides that, you're the one that's always late to Exchange Over!"Zero cried out before Kaien started rambling on about co-existence in the school. Zero inwardly flinched as he felt Ichiru's aura darken.

"I can't leave this job to anyone but you and Zero!"Zero nodded in understanding while Ichiru tsked."Your assistance is always required and everyone hates you, it's a dirty job. But if I leave things to my adorable sons, my heart will be at ease!"Kaien said dramatically and Ichiru suddenly broke the desk in half causing Zero to sweat drop and Kaien paled.

"I remember you taking care of me, but I don't remember ever being your son!"

"Kiryu-kun, you pay too much attention to small details."Kaien said and Ichiru turned to Zero.

"Zero, you act like his real son, so say something."Zero scratched the back of his neck while thinking before he smiled nervously.

"Well...I think that the Night Class is getting along perfectly with the Day Class...I am happy to be of some help..."Ichiru glared at Zero who just laughed nervously.

"What a good boy you are! Daddy is so happy!"Kaien said, crying crocodile tears as he jumped over his destroyed desk to hug Zero, who jumped out of reach, only to fall on said desk.

"Headmaster?"

"'Daddy'..."Kaien corrected Zero as he continued with his crocodile tears.

"D-daddy..."Zero shuttered causing Kaien to do a hero pose.

"I knew it! You're the only one who truly understands my pacifism, Zero! Besides..."Zero and Ichiru tuned Kaien out before the older teen looked at his younger brother who sneered at Kaien.

"I can't take anymore of this."Ichiru said before leaving.

"Ichiru"Zero, who was shorter then Ichiru, yelled but Ichiru ignored him and slammed the door shut."Not again..."Zero bit his lip.

"Oh well."Kaien whispered and turn his back on Zero."I know what your brother wants to say. It's true there are evil ones among the Vampires who will attack Humans."Zero's eyes widened.

Zero then gritted his teeth."But the Vampires here at the Academy are different!"Zero snapped, slamming his hands on the desk causing it to look like it had never been broken and Kaien blinked, looking at the desk in shock."Pacifism isn't just an idealistic fantasy!?"

"Zero!"Zero both ran over to the side window as Kaien fell on his desk again."Again?"

"Please leave it to us Guardians, Headmaster."Zero said as he opened the side window."I'm off."

With that, he jumped out of the window, and hears Kaien say"It's 'Daddy'...".Zero landed on the ground in crouching position. Zero then looked around before he ran off in the left direction to start his patrol.

' _I don't have any memories from before I was five._ 'Zero stood up and ran through the woods, remembering what Kaname had done for him.' _On that snowy night. Kaname-sempai brought me to an acquaintance of his, Headmaster Cross. The Headmaster took me in... not knowing a thing about me, only knowing that I was from a Vampire Hunter Clan and that my parents had died. If Kaname-sempai hadn't been there, I wouldn't be here now. The incident that occurred eleven years ago was my beginning. Yes..._ 'Zero came to a stop at one of the columns of school, leaning against it, breathing heavily and closed his eyes.'Kaname-sempai was my beginning...'

"Oh hello."Zero jumped in surprise and turned to see Takuma and Kaname standing there."Thank you for patrolling, Zero-kun."Zero's eyes widened and he quickly bowed before running off again."Zero-kun is funny, isn't he?"Takuma said when he noticed that Kaname was following Zero with his eyes."We don't have anyone like him in the Night Class, do we?"

Kaname closed his eyes and smiled."That's right... he is too bright for eyes accustomed to the darkness."Kaname said as his eyes glowed crimson as he started walking away.

Takuma stared after him with a sad look in his eyes."Everyone enjoys the life we lead here."Kaname stopped walking to show that he was listening."Just don't forget...We all obey the rules established by the Humans because you, a Pureblood, has commanded it. However, this won't last forever."

"I know that, Takuma."Kaname said softly before he continued to walk away.

* * *

 **With Zero**

Zero walked over to the fountain and ducked his head under the water, cooling off."He's different."Zero whispered sadly."The world he lives in...the things he sees..."Zero pulled his head out of the water and quickly took off, never noticing Ichiru half hidden by the bushes, gasping for air as he pulled out a box of tablets that dropped out of his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Day**

"Kiryu...Kiryu!"The teacher growled out.

"Zero-kun, today's special is ginger-fried pork."Yori whispered in Zero's air as the teacher stood by their desk, watching them with a frown.

Zero shot up with her eyes closed her pencil in the air."Itadakimasu!"

Everyone started giggling or laughing except for Zero, who sweat-dropped when he realised that it wasn't lunch time, the teacher, who sighed, Yori, who looked like she was reading, and Ichiru, who was also asleep.

"Napping again? Both you and your brother."Zero blinked and turned to see that Ichiru was indeed asleep.

"Sorry sensei. It won't happen again!"The teacher just sighed and shook his head at the smaller twin who bowed his head."Detention, Kiryu Twins."

* * *

 **Later That Afternoon**

Zero had his head under his arm on the table with Yori sitting next to him."Detention again, huh?"Zero grunted."It must be hard, staying up all night and coming home in the morning, and then sleeping during class. Just like a Vampire."Zero sat up and looked at Yori with narrowed eyes.

"Yori-chan, you believe that Vampires exist?"

"Of course they don't exist."

"Oh, right."

Yori got up."Well then, have fun."

"You're leaving?"Zero asked, looking like a kicked puppy."If you have time, then stay with me in detention."

"Why should I?"

"It's no fun with just Ichiru..."

"Then that shouldn't be a problem. You guys get along well since you're twins."Zero blinked at Yori before looking away."Besides, Kiryu-kun doesn't have detention. He already left."

"What!?"

* * *

On The Rooftop

' _Ever since my "beginning",_ 'Zero was watching Kaname read his book.' _even before I realised it, I started to wish for something._ '

"Is Kuran Kaname doing well?"Zero blinked and turned to see Ichiru coming towards him."Your hero, I mean."

Zero looked away in embarrassment."I-I-It's not like I was only looking at Kaname-sempai."Zero whispered softly."B-besides, I was thinking..."Ichiru tsked."Anyway!"Zero said as he ran to the edge of the roof."Everyone from the Night Class has been well-behaved! And it doesn't look like there are any Day Class students wondering around, either. Such a peaceful and tranquil night, right Ichiru?"Zero asked, looking back at Ichiru who hmphed.

"Do you really think so?"Ichiru finally asked as he turned away from his brother.

"Eh?"Zero turned and looked at Ichiru with a frown on his face.

"That the Day Class and Night Class get along?"

"Of course I do."Zero said, looking out at the grounds."It's my wish that Humans and Vampires could coexist peacefully..."

"The Headmaster says students in the Night Class are good Vampires and pacifists. But I don't believe that and I know you can't believe that, Zero. You're a Hunter. We can't let our guard down."

Zero's eyes widened and he looked at Ichiru."Ichiru..."

"That's the only reason I accepted this job as a Guardian..."The moment Zero looked back at them."And that is to find the most effective way to bring down those beasts in human form... I'm going to patrol inside."

Zero could only stare after his sibling with a frown on his face as he looked down at his feet.' _It's the same as that time..._ '

 _"This is your twin brother, Kiryu Ichiru."Kaien said, his arm wrapped around Ichiru's shoulder while Zero stared Ichiru in shock."Starting today, I'll be taking care of him."Zero stared at the two siblings before looking at Kaien."Zero, your twin was kidnapped by the same bad Vampire who killed your parents."Zero's eyes widened as Ichiru opened familiar amethyst eyes._

' _I saw hate._ 'Zero started walking along the rooftop with dazed eyes.' _We've lived together for six years and Ichiru refuses to tell me anything about our family, and he's become a bit more talkative. I've thought we'd grown closer like we were when we were kids, but...I don't know._ 'Zero came to a stop and looked up at the window to find Ruka and Yuki staring down at him.' _Not all Vampires are as serene as Kaname-sempai._ 'Ruka and Yuki turned, walking away.' _Even my parents, whom I have no memory of were attacked by a Bad Vampire...Still..._ 'Zero made his way back over to the edge of the roof with his eyes closed.

Hearing something, Zero opened his eyes, which hadn't realised were closed."Oh man..."Zero frowned when he saw the Day Class girls."Wandering Day Class students discovered."Zero jumped over the edge and landed on a branch before jumping backwards off of that branch only to grip it in his hands for a second and landed in a crouching position in front of the girls who froze when they realised that it was Zero who caught them."State your names and classes."Zero said as he stood up and glared down at them."Going out at night is strictly prohibited. It's dangerous at night. Hurry and return to your dorms and I might just let you off the hook this once."

"We just wanted to take some pictures of the Night Class students."One of the girls whined.

"What's wrong with taking a few photos?"The other girl snapped as she stood up but swayed a bit on her feet and winced.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?"

"Are you injured? Blood is... Go and return to your dorms right now!"Zero barked out as he pushed both girls as gently as he could.

"What? Why?"

"Just go, right now-"Zero stopped pushing the girls and pulled out his black Artemis Rod from his jacket."Who's there?"Zero growled out as he extended his Artemis Rod but someone caught it in their hand causing them to get zapped.

"That was scary."Kain said as Zero's eyes narrowed."I'd expect nothing less from the Headmaster's protegee and a member of a Hunter Clan."

"I-It's Akatsuki Kain-sempai and Aido Hanabusa-sempai from the Night Class!"Girl number 1 said as the other girl put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, no way!"Girl number 2 squealed as Hanabusa pushed the Artemis Rod away from Kain's hand with the tip of his finger while Kain licked his wound.

"We simply came out here because we smelled blood."Hanabusa said and closed his eyes while smiling."You're so cruel, Zero-chan."Zero's eyebrow twitched at the word chan."Really, we only came to take a look."Hanabusa's eyes opened and they turned red before he closed them again as a breeze came passed him with the smell of blood in the air."Ah, that's such a nice scent."

The girls squealed and talking to one another while Zero glared at the two older boys."Aido-sempai, if you lay one finger on... them..."Zero's eyes widened when Hanabusa grabbed the Artemis Rod with one hand while using his other hand to put it over Zero's.

"Did you fall?"Zero flinched."That nice scent I was referring to..."Hanabusa trailed off as he grabbed Zero's wrist in a tight grip causing him to let go of the Artemis and he showed Zero his hand."was your blood, Zero-chan."Zero tried pulling his hand out of Hanabusa's grip but it was pointless.

' _Damn! When I jumped from the tree earlier..._ 'Zero thought as he gritted his teeth."S-Sempai..."

"You really...tempt me..."Hanabusa brought Zero's hand to lips."Very much..."

Zero's eyes widened when Hanabusa's fangs came out and both girls started to freak out when they saw Hanabusa's fangs before they fainted."Stop right there, Aido!"Hanabusa and Kain froze and the three boys looked over to see Yuki standing there."If anyone's going to have his blood, it'll be me."

Zero froze as Yuki came towards him and snatched his wrist out of Hanabusa's. Hanabusa and Kain stared wide eyed at the female Kuran as her fangs went to pierce Zero's skin. Zero let go of the Artemis Rod, causing it to fall to the ground. Yuki's eyes widened when she felt a gun being pointed at her stomach. She looked down to see that Zero had pulled out the said gun.

' _This is bad!_ 'All three boys thought.

"Yuki-sempai, let go! I'm warning you!"Zero yelled as Yuki's fangs were about to violently pierce through his skin.

Just as Zero closed his eyes, he pulled the trigger and he was instantly let go. Zero fell to his knees and his eyes opened only to find Kaname standing in front of him while Yuki was on the ground, looking up at her brother in fear while Hanabusa and Kain were looking at the now disappearing light in confusion.

"How dare you, Yuki..."Yuki started to tremble at her brother's calm voice."You know that drinking blood on school grounds strictly prohibited. I'd expect such violations from Aido, but from you, Yuki? Are you trying to disgrace our name?"Kaname growled out, his bangs covering his eyes."Get up and all three of you, go to the Headmaster's office, now!"The cousins quickly did as the enraged Pureblood said.

Yuki however just stood up and glared at Zero before looking at Kaname."Why? Why do you care about this stupid mortal-"Zero's eyes widened, and he covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from gasping, when Kaname, unexpectedly, slapped his own sister so hard that her head snapped to her left side, silencing her.

"I don't care if you're my sister, Yuki, go to the Headmaster's office or I'll punish you myself."When Yuki made no move to do anything, Kaname would've attacked her if Zero hadn't have grabbed his arm.

"Kaname-sempai, stop!"Zero cried, tears forming in his eyes as Kaname looked down at him with wide eyes."Please, she's your sister... besides, it was just a small bite, she didn't hurt me."Kaname was silent as he stared at Zero before glaring at his sister who flinched.

"Go, Yuki. Get out of my sight."Kaname hissed darkly and Yuki quickly took off. Kaname turned back to Zero, taking the wrist that Yuki had bitten and glowered at the bite mark."Come, let's get you cleaned up, Zero."Zero's innocent amethyst eyes stared up into Kaname's garnet eyes before allowing the brunette to drag him to the Headmaster's Home.

* * *

 **In the Moon Dorms Lounge**

"Suspended for ten days, huh?"Hanabusa said as he dropped two blood tablets into his wine glass."But I really wanted Zero-chan's blood. It smelt divine!"

"If you say that, you'll be scolded by Dorm President Kuran again."Kain commented.

"That's what I want."Hanabusa said and looked at his glass miserably."Maybe I'm not suited for the life on the tablets. I couldn't resist trying to take his blood and just..."Kain's eyes widened when he saw Kaname coming towards them.

"Hey!"Kain hissed out but it was too late, Kaname backhanded Hanabusa.

"'And just'?"Kaname asked, eyes narrowed.

"I-I apologise."Hanabusa said, looking down at his lap.

Kain watched as Kaname walked away before looking at Hanabusa."Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Shut up! _Shut up! Shut up!_ ** _Shut up! SHUT UP!_** "

* * *

 **In Kaname's Room**

Kaname snarled darkly as he looked at the picture in the photo-frame of his family. He glared at the pre-teen year old Yuki and the glass broke.' _How dare she..._ 'Kaname mentally hissed.' _Does she even realise what she could have done if she had bit him long enough!? She would have awoken him, my mate! Not only that but she was able to have his blood... my Zero's blood..._ 'Kaname closed his eyes for a moment before opening them."The time is getting close...It's very near..."Kaname mumbled as he dropped a blood-tablet into his glass, letting it dissolve into a similar red liquid and looked outside his window from his couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero was sitting in class with Yori since the other girls and boys were talking about St. Valentine's Day and the silverette knew that Yori was the only other person in the class who didn't talk about St. Valentine's Day. Well, the girls were squealing over what they got for the Night Class and the boys were moaning about the Night Class boys getting chocolates while they get nothing.

"Everyone is pretty impatient, don't you think?"Yori said, looking at Zero who nodded.

Yori and Zero watched the girls below them chat about who they're giving their chocolates to. Zero hummed his agreement while reading over his notes for math."Well, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and it does only come around once a year."Zero stated, giving Yori a small smile.

"Female students give chocolate to male students and confess their feelings."The Rep. said as he walked passed their desks causing them to look up at him."How ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous! It's a shameful practice for this divine school. I am completely against this event."He faked scoffed before walking away.

"Maybe the Class President will receive some too."Yori said causing the Class President to go into La La Land.

"It's not like we'll get anything..."One of the boys in another row commented.

"Damn those Night Class students!"Another boy said, scowling.

"Are you giving chocolates to anyone, Yori?"Yori shook her head.

"No one in particular."Yori answered."How about you?"

"Me neither."

Yori raised an eyebrow."Then what's that?"Yori asked, looking questionably at the sheet of paper on Zero's desk.

"Ah! This is..."Zero put his hands over the sheet."It's not what you think!"

"Then what?"Yori asked smugly before sweat dropping."Someone's been glaring at us this entire time."

"You're giving one of the Night Class students chocolate... even though you're both prefects?"Ichiru growled out, sitting behind Zero and Yori, glaring at them.

"This isn't...It's a thank you gift for saving my life, Ichiru"Zero hissed out softly."... Besides, I haven't decided whether I'll give it to him or not."Zero snapped in a hush voice.

"What? To one of the Kiryu Twins!?"That made Ichiru, Zero, Yori and Kaito look over to where some girls were standing.

"Oh right! We still have the Kiryu Twins."

"Their grades are excellent and Zero-kun's great at sports. If it's the Kiryu Twins, our 'star of hope', then..."He trailed off when Zero and Ichiru started glaring at him and laughed nervously.

"Maybe you should forget about it."One of the girls suggested as everyone backed away from the malice aura appearing around said twins.

"I-it's impossible."

"Impossible for them."

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office**

Ichiru and Zero were listening to Kaien speak about the Valentine's Day routine. Well, it was more like Ichiru and Kaien were arguing, about letting the Valentine's Day continue or shutting it down, while Zero listened. Suddenly, Kaien said something that darkened Ichiru's mood causing Zero to wince."Oh... ah... here!"Zero pulled out two small boxes and placed one on Kaien's desk and gave the other to Ichiru, which he took."A Valentine's Day present."Kaien's eyes widened before he smiled and opened his.

"Ah! You remembered! Chocolate dipped strawberry spritz cookie's!"Kaien said, smiling dopey at Zero.

Ichiru silently opened his and a small none noticeable smile appeared on his face. If there was something he, still, loved about Zero. It was the fact that he could cook and he could remember Ichiru's favourite. Homemade chocolate caramels. Zero smiled at his family before following Ichiru, leaving the Headmaster alone to celebrate eating something that Zero made. As Zero followed his brother, he remembered the night he met his brother again. _Why...? Why does the Headmaster say things to reopen the wounds in Ichiru's hearts?_ Zero wondered as he looked up at Ichiru.

 _"This is your twin brother, Kiryu Ichiru."Kaien said, his arm wrapped around Ichiru's shoulder while Zero stared Ichiru in shock."Starting today, I'll be taking care of him."Zero stared at his brother before looking at Kaien."Zero, your twin was kidnapped by the same bad Vampire who killed your parents."Zero's eyes widened as Ichiru opened familiar amethyst eyes."Please prepare a bath for him. I need to go discuss some things with the police."Kaien said before leaving._

 _"Er...Well, let's get you to that bath."Zero said but Ichiru didn't say anything."Do you mind if I touch you?"Zero asked innocently but Ichiru just stared at him like he was an idiot. Walking over to Ichiru, Zero wrapped his arms around his shoulder and made Ichiru walk inside."Let's go."Zero led his twin to where the bathroom was and opened the door."There's already warm water in the tub."_

 _After that being said, Zero decided to help Ichiru get undress. When he took off Ichiru's over-sized jacket, he froze._

 _The left side of Ichiru's neck and shoulder was covered in blood. A few a minutes later, Zero turned and walked over to basin, turned on the tap and soaked a rag in water before he walked back over to Ichiru and stared at him._

 _"Can I wipe this off?"Zero asked softly._

 _'I kept asking Ichiru questions, but he wouldn't say anything.'_

 _Zero started to wipe away the blood.'Thank goodness. He's not wounded.'_

 _'Why was I being so cautious? Because the boy, that was was my brother, in front of me appeared as though he would break... or was it because there was something dark in his eyes?'_

* * *

 **Later**

Day Class girls stood in front of the Night Class gate, screaming their heads off and waving around their gifts for the Night Class while Yuki pushed them back as she watched Zero who was declining gifts from some of the girls. Inside the Moon Dorm, Senri, Rima, Kain, Hanabusa, Ruka and Takuma were waiting for Kaname to appear so they could get to class.

"They get more energetic with each passing day."Takuma said with a sweet smile on his face.

"Even though Valentine's Day isn't until tomorrow..."Kain commented and yawned.

"I wonder how many I'll get this year?"Aido stated with a smirk."Kain, wanna compete with me? Let's see who will receive the most."

"Oh man..."

"It's a pain..."Senri stated dully.

"You will receive many chocolates, Senri."Takuma said before Ruka turned to see Kaname and Yuki walking down the stairs with Seiren.

"Kaname-sama!"Ruka said happily.

"Good morning, Kaname, Yuki-sama."Takuma said and Kaname glanced at them.

"Shall we go?"

Back outside, Zero stood on top of the wall, blowing his whistle."Giving chocolates before the actual date is prohibited!"Zero yelled as some of the girls tried to get another girl to climb the wall.

"I'll give these chocolates to them!"

Zero however heard and saw them and scowled."Hey you! Don't climb over the wall!"The girl's eyes widened and she lost her balance causing her to fall off the other girl's shoulders but before she could fall to the ground, someone caught her.

Zero eyes widened and he smiled at seeing his brother."Th-thank you, Kiryu-san."

"Well done, Ichiru!"

"If anyone breaks the rules, the event might even be canceled."Ichiru declared.

' _He didn't have to say something like that to make the girls hate him._ 'Zero thought as said girls stared at Ichiru. Zero jumped down just as the doors of the gate opened. Zero stepped back to let the Night Class through but just as they did walk through, Zero were pushed forward."H-hey! Don't push!"Zero yelled as he started to hold them back."Don't push!"Zero glanced over his shoulder to see Kaname walk by him.

"Good morning, Zero."Kaname said, smiling at Zero with his eyes closed.

"Good morning."Zero whispered back so softly that only the Night Class heard him. Suddenly the Night Class stopped walking when Kaname stopped and looked over his shoulder at Ichiru.

Zero both watch as Kaname walked over to Ichiru and smiled."Kiryu-kun, how are you doing?"Ichiru tensed."Take care of yourself, Kiryu-kun."Ichiru clutched his fists and Zero stared between his brother and savior in confusion.

"Want to try it?"Ichiru hissed out softly."I'll take you on anytime, Kuran-sempai."

"Damn that guy..."

"Hanabusa."Kain warned his cousin.

The girls soon ran off as the Night Class made their way to the school while Zero looked at Ichiru with a frown on his face.' _What was all that about? Is Ichiru hiding something? Kaname-sempai seems to know what that something is... No... I'm over-analyzing things._ 'Zero thought with a soft smile.

* * *

 **In The Day Class Kitchen**

"Cut the chocolate..."Zero whispered softly as he glanced at the cook book.' _I wonder if Kaname-sempai will like my gift?_ 'Zero thought with a smile on his face before blushing.' _No! This is just... to show my gratitude for saving my life! Yep!_ 'Zero shook his head. Unknown to Zero, Ichiru was silently watching him. Sighing, Ichiru shook his head and left Zero Zero yelled,"That's right! My Gratitude!"Ichiru stopped walking when he heard something crash in the kitchen and sighed before walking away, only to gasp and stumble before he fell against the wall, near the window. The Headmaster came and by and held out a glass of water and a Blood-Tablet, saying that running away would do nothing. Ichiru slapped the objects away, the glass shattering as it fell to the floor.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Didn't get much sleep again?"Yori asked Zero who was stretching and yawning as the bell went.

"Yeah, sort of."Zero said, scratching his head as he looked at Yori.

"Oh I see. Handmade chocolates."Zero blushed and showed Yori the wrapped up present.

"What exactly were you doing? I could hear you all the way from the Boy's Dorms."Ichiru said from behind them, raising an eyebrow at Zero.

"That's impossible!"Zero snapped, turning to face his twin with a glare that made Ichiru jolt in shock before looking away.

"Hurry!"A girl said to her friend.

"Let's go before the Prefects get there."The other agreed.

"Idol-sempai!"One of them cheered as the whole group ran out of the room.

"Time to get to work."Zero stood up.

"Good luck."Yori said with a smile.

"Thanks!"Zero chirped as he followed his brother out the door.

Once they got to the Moon Dorm Gates, they found the Day Class Fangirls squealing and shirking in a way that could even pierce a normal Human's ears. As the gate opened, the noise became worse and Zero had to stop himself from covering his ears."Ok! Valentine's Day Tradition! Day Class Girls, go to the gates you want to give your Chocolates to."Zero quickly told the girls before the gates opened. He quickly jumped out of the way as Aido came rushing out, saying something about accepting all of the chocolates before Kaname told him to behave himself."And start."Zero said loud enough for the girls to hear him. The Night Class walked out and towards their gates. Well, some of them walked over to their Gates while others ignored their gates completely, Senri however, was one of the unlucky people to avoid his Gate since Takuma dragged him over to his.

"Thank you, Zero."Zero, who had to stop some of the girls from destroying the gate, looked up and gave Kaname, who was walking by, a weak smile before it disappeared when Yuki glared at him."Don't get hurt."

"Yes."Zero watched Kaname leave, his hand going straight to his pocket, where his chocolates were.' _Damn, I missed my chance to give them..._ 'Suddenly, the girls broke through the gate, some of the girls throwing the girls in front of them straight into Zero who cried out in surprise as fell to the ground with the girls on top of him. And unknown to him, his chocolates fell out of his pocket. Zero looked up when Ichiru suddenly grabbed something off the ground in front of him.

"Kuran-sempai!"Kaname stopped walking and turned, catching the item thrown his way."You dropped it."Ichiru lied as Zero got up.

"Ichiru!?"Zero cried, glaring at Ichiru.

Kaname looked at the writing on the tag of the box."I'll accept it. Thank you, Zero."Kaname said causing Yuki to whirl around and look at the box in her brother's hand with hateful chocolate brown eyes.

'Kaname nii-sama will accept that brats chocolates but not mine!? What the hell!?'Yuki mentally screamed.

"Huh? Oh your welcome."Zero whispered.

He turned to Ichiru and started punching him while yelling which made him yell back after a couple of seconds, Zero turned away from Ichiru and watched as Kaname and co. left towards the school. Ichiru stared at Zero before noticing that the back of Zero's hair was slightly parted, revealing his neck. His hunger hit him full on and he quickly walked away without Zero noticing.

' _Ten years ago, Kaname-sempai saved my life. But to Kaname, it was probably a trivial incident._ '

"Kaname-sama, isn't it a bother?"Seiren questioned Kaname."I'll hold them."

Kaname disposed of the boxes into Seiren's hands."You can eat those. I just want this one."Kaname said, lifting the small box to his nose and took a whiff.'Chocolate favored Coffee Beans... you never seem to forget, Zero...' A small smile bloomed on his face and Yuki stared after her brother in jealousy.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

Ichiru narrowed his eyes at Aido and the other's that had come with him and sneered at what Aido was saying to him. Akatsuki tried to get Ichiru to put his gun away but Ichiru just flipped him over his shoulder and Akatsuki landed on his back in shock."Lame."Rima and Senri said dully.

"Shut up."Akatsuki growled out as he got to his feet.

"Hpmh."Ichiru said, looking at the group."Come and get me, vampires. And I was just starting to get annoyed too."

"That sort of attitude..."Aido growled out, his eyes narrowed as ice began to form around his feet and went towards Ichiru and the lake."It's impertinent."

"I was trying to stop this, but now..."Akatsuki said as balls of fire appeared around his head and shoulder's."I don't care anymore."Ichiru pulled out his katana in a defensive position.

"Hold it!"Zero yelled, using the Artemis Rod like a pole vault and landed in front of Ichiru, glaring at the Night Class."You know that fighting is forbidden! Please go back to your classes or else I will fight you."Zero said Night Class's eyes widened and they flinched at Zero's cold voice before they started grumbling as they walked away. Once they were gone, Zero turned to look at his younger brother who was frowning as he watched the Night Class."What is wrong with you, Ichiru? You're starting to act very strange."Zero said in a lecturing tone but Ichiru just glared and started to walk away."Ichiru!"Zero snapped and grabbed at Ichiru's sleeve but Ichiru slapped his hand away.

"Leave me the hell alone."

* * *

Zero stood on the bridge, looking down at the water, his hair shadowing his eyes.' _Ichiru...Rejected... His heart is so closed. It's always like this...and it always will be like this._ 'Zero clinched his hand into a fist.

* * *

In the classroom, Kaname was looking out the window while Takuma and Yuki, along with the Night Class standing behind them, stared at him."Well, everyone is repentant...But Kiryu-kun is pretty gutsy, taking up Aido's challenge... Something must really be bothering him."Takuma said sadly.

"He can't help it... now."Kaname said softly causing Yuki and Takuma to look at him in curiosity."That incident nearly eleven years ago... changed his and Zero's lives completely."

"Ah! That's right, Zero-chan has memory loss... I wonder if he'll ever recover them..."

Kaname's eyes narrowed."For my sake, I hope he never does."Kaname whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Zero and Ichiru stared at the food that Kaien had placed in front of them."Here we go...tuna carpaccio garnished with marinated tomatoes and parley, Kaien Style. And filted of beef with whole vegetables and cream, Kaien Style! My creation! My very own!"Zero and Ichiru glared at the food that they picked up with their chopsticks.

"He summoned us so early in the morning for this?"Zero mumbled while Ichiru grunted and looked at Kaien in annoyance.

"Say cheese!"Both siblings but the big ball of whatever it was in front of their faces as the sound of a camera went off.

"Say, what's with you all of a sudden!?"Ichiru snarled.

Kaien gushed over the photo."It's a commemorative photo."Kaien looked at them with a cheerful smile."Today, you carry out your duties not as Guardians. But as true members of the Disciplinary Committee."He showed them the picture.

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Moon Dorms**

Zero ran up a few steps ahead of Ichiru and turned to him."That's right!"

"Huh?"Ichiru said dully as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Before we go into the Moon Dorms, show me what was in your pocket earlier."Ichiru's eyes widened before he glared at Zero.

"You're hiding something, right?"Zero pointed at Ichiru, frowning."As a Disciplinary Committee member, you shouldn't break the morals code..."

Zero suddenly slipped forward with a cry of surprise. Ichiru's eyes widened as he caught Zero, sending them backwards with Zero landing on top of Ichiru. The younger twin stared at Zero in shock and a bit of fear before he pushed Zero upwards.

"Got it!"Zero said with a laugh and smile as he held the small box container. Looking at it, Zero blinked in confusion."Is this medicine? Ah! Ichiru, are you still sick?"The box was suddenly snatched out of Zero's hands and Zero looked up to find Ichiru glaring down at him.

"It's none of your business."Ichiru hissed.

"Ichiru! Hey, where are you going!?"Zero got up and followed after Ichiru."Dammit! Slow down!"Unknown to them, Kaname and Yuki were watching the whole scene.

"So that's what you meant."Yuki mumbled and hid a smirk while Kaname's eyes narrowed.

"The Disciplinary Committee is leaving."Senri said as he and Takuma walked pass the Kuran siblings.

"I guess the surprise inspection is canceled."Takuma said.

"What!? How could they!?"Hanabusa cried, smacking his face against the window.

He watch the two siblings leave and started ranting before he froze, realising that Kaname was right next to him and he quickly left at the glare directed at him before Kaname glanced back out the window.

* * *

Zero walked through the streets of the town with worried amethyst eyes.' _Ichiru...I've lost sight of him..._ 'Zero bowed his head a bit as fear started to creep through his body. A woman passed by and the silverette came to a stop, a slight gasp leaving his lips. Shaking his head, Zero started to walk faster, trying to find Ichiru. Finally, he broke out into a run and banged into a woman."I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"Zero said, bowing twice before running off again, ignoring his Hunter senses which had seemed to go haywire. Zero got to the center of the town and sat down at a bench, breathing heavily as he looked down, closing his eyes.' _Why am I so afraid? I thought I got over it..._ 'Zero opened his eyes.' _But still, when I'm alone..._ 'Zero heard the sound of his own heartbeat as he remembered that snowy night he was saved by Kaname.' _I recall that red._ '

Zero gasped and sat up straight, pulling his arms around himself in self-comfort as his body trembled. Zero opened his eyes slowly before a red blur zoomed pass his eyes. Following, with his eyes, the silverette turned and watched a boy run off with a red balloon. Zero sighed in relief before the boy let go of the balloon and it got stuck in the tree. Getting up, Zero ran over, jumped and caught the string of the balloon and held it out to the boy.

"Here."Zero said with a kind smile but the boy just ran off."Huh? Hey, little boy?"Zero followed the boy into the deeper, darkest part of the town, where all the buildings were old and abandoned."Wait up!"Zero cried."Why are you running away?"He ran down the stairs and turned a corner."Kid?"They came to an old abandoned fountain, that had no water running."Hey, kid."The boy turned a bit to show he was listening."Here's your balloon. You forgot it."Not noticing a presence behind him. Zero walked up to the child and held out the balloon for him."This is yours, right? Here you go."The boy reached out for the string but at the last second, he grabbed Zero's sleeve with clawed hands."What is it?"Zero asked, trying to pull his hand back but they boy had a tight grip."What's the matter?"Zero's widened in fear when he saw the insane look in the boy's eyes and his mouth opened to reveal fangs. Zero let out a cry of pain when the boy bit him.

Zero quickly yanked his hand away and ran off, trying to get away from the child. Zero came to the edge of path, where there was ground below him, and he at the maniacal laugh that came from the boy, who they couldn't see. Suddenly, his senses went haywire and Zero turned, looking up at where a female Level E was and he quickly dodged the woman as she came at him and Zero jumped down onto the lower level and took off. He ran to where there was a bell tower and started making his way to the top, holding his hand, that had been bit, to stop the bleeding.

' _What was that?_ 'Zero thought, thinking back on the woman and child.' _A Vampire?_ 'Zero thought fearfully. Zero got to the final floor and went up the wooden ladder, pushing at the hatch with his shoulder before realising that it was firmly closed. Zero moved down a bit before aiming his foot at the hatch and kicked it open before going in. The silverette fell to his knees near the wall and started gasping for air.' _A Vampire?_ 'Zero brought his knees to his chest.' _No! The Vampires I know... are beautiful...and adored by everyone..._ 'Zero mentally cried as he remembered the photo's, taken by the Day Class Girls, of the Night.

 ** _Scared...I'm scared._**

' _I...admire them._ 'Zero thought of Kaname while tears ran down his face.

 ** _The Vampire's are going to eat me and the Hunters are going to kill me._**

Zero pulled out the Artemis Rod and stood up, the rod extending.'No!' Zero held Artemis in an offensive position, waiting at the hatch for the Level E to come up. Zero turned when he heard that same maniac laugh and screamed. The boy landed on the Artemis, and started to swing his claws at Zero, managing to land a scratch on him before Zero swung Artemis away from his body as hard as he could, and sent the boy flying back in the air and he landed on the wheel, which controlled the bell. Zero winced, stumbling back into the wall, as he used one hand to keep Artemis protectively in front of him while his other hand held his head. Zero dropped Artemis and put both hands over his ears, closing his eyes while the boy took this as it's chance to attack Zero. However, when the ringing died down and Zero realised that boy hadn't attacked yet, he opened his eyes and found it staring at the window, trembling and sweating.

Zero looked out the window as well and his eyes widened."Poor thing...lapsing into this state."Kaname said sadly, walking forward while the boy backed away in fear. Kaname walked over to Zero and pulled him into his arms, one hand covering his eyes and the other wrapping itself around his waist."However..."

"Kaname-sempai..."Zero whispered as Kaname's eyes turned crimson.

"You... hurt someone very dear to me."Kaname said coldly and wind suddenly started to blow harshly out of nowhere."You have hurt my precious person."

"Kaname-sempai?"Zero asked in confusion as Kaname let him go.

"It's over."Kaname said calmly.

"T-that boy..."Zero shuttered out and Kaname looked at him.

"Level E."Kaname commented.

"Level E?"Zero echoed and a memory flashed through his mind but before he could figure it out, it disappeared."It wasn't a Vampire, was it?"

"No, they're Vampires too."Kaname said and Zero's eyes widened.

"B-but."

"Naughty boy."Kaname said and Zero closed one eye as Kaname gently wiped the blood off his cheek."Coming to such a dangerous place...and all alone."When he went to raise Zero's hand to his face, Zero quickly pulled said hand free and held it to his chest.

"...I was...looking for Ichiru."Zero confessed.

"I see."Kaname said softly."He has already returned to the dorms. I'll walk you back. The scent of your blood is too risky."

* * *

After getting his hand bandaged, Zero was walking inside the school, doing his patrol. As he walked past a window, he dropped the latent in his hand when a shadow flew past and gasped. Zero looked at his shaking hands as he thought about the Level E he had encountered today.

' _That was...A Vampire?_ 'Zero thought, biting his bottom lip. He ran off to find Ichiru since he hadn't seen him since he had run into town. The petite silverette got to the edge of the stairs and found his taller twin crouching down on the second floor.

Ichiru looked up at him with narrowed eyes."Ichiru..."Zero trailed off, a relieved look in his worried and tired eyes."

* * *

"You should already know..."Kaname stood in front of Kaien."... That he's already come to see that his life like this will end. Formal Vampire Hunter, Cross Kaien."

* * *

"I..."Zero started to make his way down the stairs."...Feel like I finally understood a bit of what you were saying."Ichiru stood up."That there are actually scary Vampires out there... No, that wasn't a Vampire. It was a beast... that just took Human form."

* * *

"It's a horrible fate that he can't avoid."Kaname's eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Stay away!"Ichiru snarled, his back still to Zero who flinched.

"W-why...?"Zero questioned his twin."I don't understand! I want to talk with you...! Be your brother! I want to learn more about my past, about who I was, who our parents were, who you were! I want you to tell me more about you! Because we're siblings, we're the same-No we aren't!"Ichiru bit out.

"We aren't."Ichiru said much more softly.

"Sorry."Zero finally said after a long minute of silence."I just... I guess I was thinking rather selfishly...Thinking that because we're siblings, twins, we were both fighting the same pains and fears, Ichiru."Zero took a step back."I guess I was just full of myself."Zero turned around and started to run up the stairs but his bandaged hand was caught by Ichiru who could hear Zero's voice crack.

"Zero-!"The bandages came flying off and Ichiru caught the scent of his brother's blood.

* * *

"Human's bitten by Pureblood..."Kaname's fangs had slightly enlarged as he stared coldly at Kaien.

* * *

Zero found himself in his brother's arms, pinning his back to Ichiru's chest."I-Ichiru?"Zero's eyes widened when Ichiru licked up the column of his neck.

* * *

"Turn into Vampires themselves."Kaname stated gravelly as his eyes darkened in anger.

* * *

Pure shock ran through Zero's veins as he felt fangs piece through his skin.' _What...?_ 'Zero's eyes shifted passed Ichiru's head and where a box of Blood-Tablets lied on the floor."Ichiru,"Zero tried to get out of his brother's grip."Stop!"Zero forcefully ripped Ichiru's fangs out of his neck and turned around in his arms, pushing him away."No!"Zero cried, stumbling backwards, nearly falling on the stairs behind him as he clamped his hand over his bleeding neck, staring into Ichiru's now crimson eyes.' _Eyes color of blood..._ 'Zero's eyes traveled down to Ichiru's mouth and saw fangs and his mouth and cheeks covered in his own blood.' _And fangs protruding from the mouth..._ 'Zero took a step back, his eyes wide in fear causing Ichiru to smirk.' _A beast who takes on Human form..._ '

* * *

"Once a Human is bitten by a Pureblood, there are only two things that could happen...Their blood could become toxic to them, and they would die. Or they will suffer through a slow transformation until they turn into a Vampire themselves."Kaname said calmly as Kaien looked down at his desk."It's something that those of us born as Vampires cannot even imagine."Kaname's eyes narrowed again."Ichiru will never be able to return to being a Human, and as for the past eleven years, he has fought against his Vampire instincts. That would take more willpower then I could ever comprehend. However..."

* * *

"Why... How?"Zero questioned as he let go of his still bleeding neck, causing drops of blood to fall to the floor. Ichiru's eyes turned back to normal and his smirk disappeared, pretending to look horrified.

"Zero..."Ichiru's hair covered his eyes."I'm sorry."

"Ichiru..."Zero whispered.' _Ichiru...Ichiru is a Vampire?_ 'Zero thought in confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

Zero continued to stare at Ichiru eyes wide before suddenly, his eyes hazed over and he saw _blood_ , _pink_ eyes, two _dead_ bodies, _himself? No, Ichiru! Fangs were in Ichiru's neck. A memory? Mine?_ Before Zero would dwell further on the said memory, it vanished like it never was there and Zero forgot about it in a few seconds as he continued to look at his twin.

* * *

Kaname's eyes widened as the smell of blood hit his sensitive nose."What's the matter, Kaname-kun?"Kaien asked, looking at Kaname in wonder and confusion as Kaname turned and faced the door.

"The smell of blood..."Kaien's eyes widened as Kaname ran out of the room, slamming the doors opened as he did.

Kaien stood up."Kaname-kun!"Kaien yelled after the Pureblood Vampire.

* * *

"Zero...I..."Zero tensed up as Ichiru took a step closer to him. Zero put his fisted, bloody, hand over his mouth as he stared at Ichiru.

"Zero?"Came Kaname's voice as.

"K-Kaname-sempai..."Zero shuttered out turned to see Kaname walked up the stairs to where they were.

Ichiru turned to Kaname."So out of craving for blood, you turned into a beast, Kiryu Ichiru."Kaname stood in front of Zero protectively.

Zero suddenly remember the first time he met Kaname. _ **"You're a disgrace to all Vampires."**_.' _Ichiru will be killed!_ 'Zero realised in panic as he looked up at Kaname's back.

The smaller silverette ran around Kaname to stop him."Please stop, Kaname-sempai! You can't hurt him-"Zero gasped as he lost his footing and started to fall.

He fell against Ichiru who caught him, losing consciousness."Zero?"Ichiru wondered, thinking that he might have drunken enough blood to kill his older brother.

"You sucked a disgusting amount of blood, didn't you?"Kaname questioned Ichiru."So much that Zero couldn't even stand."Kaname bent down and picked Zero up, glaring at Ichiru, as he held the petite silverette bridal style."Was Zero's blood that delicious? Or were you actually planning on killing him liked you hope he would have died that night eleven years ago? Your own older brother who has always and will continue to love you, even though you hate him for no reason?"

Ichiru just glared daggers at Kaname."I have a reason for hating him, and you know that reason, you bastard!"

Kaname's eyes darkened."If you ever try drinking his blood again, I'll kill you."Kaname turned and walked back down stairs and passed Kaien, who was standing there with a frown on his face."Headmaster..."Kaname trailed off, knowing that Kaien would understand his unspoken words.

"Yes, I know..."Kaien trailed off.

* * *

In the Nurse's office, Zero had woken up and Kaname was looking at his neck."The bleeding has finally stopped. But it's deep."Kaname had one hand keeping Zero's chin up while his free hand was near the bite marks, not exactly touching said marks, but was close enough."He really bit into you. He actually bit you, his own brother..."Kaname hissed out before letting go and looked into Zero's confused and fearfully amethyst eyes that were filled with tears that were rolling down his cheeks."Zero... Does it hurt?"Kaname asked gently.

Amethyst eyes blinked."Huh? O-oh..."Zero furiously wiped away his tears as Kaname placed his hands on Zero's lap.

"Are you scared of Vampires now?"

Zero's hands dropped to his chest and he shook his head.'Ichiru...'Two firm knocks on the door caused Kaname to look over and see Kaien standing there.

"Kaname-kun... Would you mind going back to class?"Kaien asked politely."The smell of blood is agitating the Night Class and you know your sister cannot handle them alone."Kaien said, walking into the room.

Kaname nodded as he stood up with a sigh."All right."Kaname then left and Kaien took his place in front of Zero, moving some of the silver strands out of the way, he put a big plaster over the bite on the amethyst eyed teen's neck.

"I took Ichiru to his room in the Dormitory."Kaien said gently as he pulled away."He has calmed down now."Kaien then stood up, looking down at Zero who seemed to be looking at something that wasn't there."You must be shocked that we kept your brother's Vampirism a secret from you for so long... I'm sorry you had to find out like this, Zero."Zero's bangs covered his eyes as Kaien looked down at him before he looked up at Kaien, eyes wide.

"I never... I don't understand! You said that Ichiru and I come from a Vampire Hunter Clan, so how is it possible for Ichiru to be a Vampire? Am I one too?"

"No, Zero, you are Human, as is Ichiru... at least, he originally was."

Pure confusion appeared in Zero's eyes."'Originally'?"

"That night Kaname saved you and brought you to me after the Vampire that killed your parents, left you for dead and kidnapped your brother, she had turned him and had repeatedly bit him. When the Hunters found him, they found resent fang marks on his neck."

'Ichiru was bitten by a Vampire?'Zero thought in horror."That's...! He was Human, but now he's a Vampire. But he was bitten?"Zero asked.

"You think it's just folklore that a Human who is bitten by a Vampire will turn into one. But..."Kaien trailed off as he reached forward and touched the plaster on Zero's neck."It does happen."Zero's eyes were wide in shock as his mouth was ajar."There are Vampires who can turn Humans into their kind."Kaien pulled his hand away."Just a handful of them. Vampires known as 'Purebloods'."

"Pure... Bloods?"Zero slowly placed his hand back over his now bandaged neck.

"You don't have to worry, Zero."Kaien quickly said as if he knew what Zero was thinking."It goes without saying that Ichiru and you are not Purebloods. So you will not turn into a Vampire... Even though you do come from an old Clan... The Kiryu Clan was a Blueblood Clan. Similar to a Pureblood Clan, but very different, although, I don't understand how since Bluebloods do not possess the same amount of power as a Pureblood."

' _So Ichiru was drinking it..._ '

* * *

A drop of fake blood fell onto the table."The smell of blood earlier..."Hanabusa started off."We didn't get any sort of explanation after all."

"I'm not interested."Kain said with a yawn as Hanabusa started to drain the fake blood onto the table from the glass cup in his hand before it all froze.

"That..."

"...was the smell of Kiryu Zero's blood."Yuki finished off from her spot at the couch and everyone looked at her.

* * *

' _I don't even know a thing. I cannot even remember our parents killer nor can I remember if I was there when Ichiru was bitten... Ichiru has been suffering so much for eleven years. What were his thoughts as he endured it alone?_ 'Zero thought as he touched his bandaged neck and thought about all the Vampires that were Level E's.' _Ichiru..._ 'Zero thought as he walked past the Headmaster's office but stopped at Kaname's words.

"How long do you intent to keep him in the Day Class?"Zero looked back at the slightly opened door with wide eyes.

' _Kaname-sempai?_ '

"Oh well...A student has never been transferred from the Day Class to the Night Class."Kaien answered.

"Who cares about precedents?"Kaname asked coldly."In this case, you have no choice but to transfer Kiryu Ichiru to our side, unless you want him to kill someone, namely, his own brother."

Zero placed a hand over his mouth to stop himself from gasping loudly as he listened.' _Put Ichiru in the Night Class?_ 'Zero thought as he slowly backed away before he turned and ran. His footsteps let Kaname know that he had been listening but he didn't go after the younger boy. Zero ran to the Day Class Dorms.' _I understand where Kaname-sempai is coming from. Now that Ichiru has become a Vampire, it's only natural that he joins the Night Class. But how would Ichiru feel when he hates Vampires enough to want to kill them?_ 'Zero looked up at the Day Dorms with wide eyes.' _Ichiru... must have hated himself all along too. And yet I... Beasts in Human form..._ 'Zero's bangs covered his eyes.' _I said a terrible thing to my own brother._ '

* * *

The next day, Zero wasn't listening to any of his classes as they went on. All he could thing about was what he said last night.

"Ichiru-kun isn't here."Yori commented, collecting her books and not bothering to look at Zero in the eye.

"Hmm... he's not feeling well, you know how he easily get's sick."Zero lied.

"Right."Yori said in agreement and glanced at Zero with narrowed eyes."Did something happen?"

"H-huh?"

"You're looking paler then normal, Zero-kun..."Yori said, looking away and closing her eyes before looking back at Zero."Isn't that a deep cut?"She questioned Zero.

She was looking at the plaster that hid the bite mark. Zero slapped his hand over the plaster, ignoring the painfully sensitive feeling that came from slapping his neck.

"I wasn't paying attention while patrolling last night and got pocked by a tree branch."Zero gave Yori a small smile."Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"If you say so..."Yori said before the next teacher came in and started class.

Zero couldn't help but look at the seat, where Ichiru normally sat, with a worried look in his amethyst eyes.' _I guess I..._ 'Zero got up and ran out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher's yelling and everyone's questionable looks, and ran to the Moon Dorms.

He came to a stop at the second gate which was at the bridge and panted, trying to regain his breath before he walked forward and saw the Gatekeeper."Uh um... Disciplinary Committee members can pass through, right?"Zero shuttered out sheepishly.

"You're the second one today."The gatekeeper commented."You must be really curious, passing through here early in the morning."The gatekeeper turned back to writing."Sure, go on through."

Zero walked up the steps and made it to the door, opening it."Oh, Zero-chan."Zero blinked, looking at Hanabusa and the two men on the couch.

"Oh, Aido-sempai..."Zero quickly stepped aside when Hanabusa started pushing and shoving the two men out, ignoring their protests, before closing the door.

"Ugh, it's so bright out. I'm sleepy and I'm irritated."Hanabusa grumbled as he rubbed his eyes."Those guys are to blame."

"I'm sorry to intrude."Zero said softly as Hanabusa stretched and yawned.

"Oh you can forget about them."He said in between a yawn."But why are you here anyway? Everyone's still asleep."Suddenly, his eyes widened."Oh, you wanted me to suck your blood."He wrapped an arm around Zero's neck and gave the silverette a closed eye smile.

"Oh no. I came to see Kaname-sempai."

Hanabusa's eyes opened in disappointment and he let go of Zero."I see... Well, it's this way."

"Um, you're taking me to him?"Zero asked, a bit shocked as he ran up to the end of the first stairs, looking up at Hanabusa who was already half way up said stairs.

"Kaname-sama is nice only to you. Hell, he isn't even nice to his own sister. Plus, everyone follows what he does."Hanabusa stopped walking and glanced back at Zero."Zero, whose bite marks are those?"Zero's eyes widened and he gasped, putting his hand over his now uncovered neck. Hanabusa meanwhile, smirked and fluttered the plaster around in his hand before leaning against the rail of the stairs."Last night, the smell of blood suddenly flowed into the classroom. We were all quite shocked. I, along with Yuki-sama, noticed right away that it was the smell of your blood."He looked at Zero with cold eyes."Kaname-sama said to 'forget it', so the excitement died down."

Zero jolted in shock."Kaname-sempai said that?"A slight flushed appeared on his cheeks."I see..."A small happy smile appeared on Zero's face.' _He was telling the Headmaster to transfer Ichiru to the Night Class... But he kept it a secret from them..._ '

Hanabusa's eyes narrowed and all the candles went out causing Zero to glance at them."Geez... This is so irritating!"The hand that Hanabusa placed on the rail became covered in ice along with the stairs below him."Just what are you to Kaname-sama?"

Zero's eyes widened as the ice froze his foot and fear bloomed into his chest.' _My feet are frozen to the ground..._ 'Zero thought in panic as he looked at Hanabusa.' _This is one of the special powers of a High Ranking Vampire!_ 'Hanabusa walked down a few steps before jumping and landing in front of Zero, way to close for comfort, causing Zero to use his free foot to move back.

"Say, Zero-chan... Just what are you to Kaname-sama? I mean you're a Hunter Child."

Zero blinked before he frowned, glaring at Hanabusa."I have no idea what you're talking about! All I know is that I owe Kaname-sempai my life! He saved me eleven years ago from a Vampire that was hungry for blood!"

Hanabusa's eyes widened."Eh? So that's what happened? You, a Hunter Child, was going to be killed by a Vampire and Kaname-sama, A Vampire, saved you? How shocking."

Zero's eyes darkened in anger."I was five years old, Aido-sempai! I had no way of defending myself and I had memory loss!"Zero snapped angrily.

"True..."Hanabusa gave Zero another closed eye smile."So if Kaname-sama is your savior the you should be willing to give him every drop of blood in your body."

Zero gasped."'Blood'?"

"I see, your blood belongs to Kaname-sama. But the bite mark isn't Kaname-sama's, is it?"Zero leaned back as far as he could when Hanabusa leaned forward."Hereafter, don't give anyone else your blood. Including me."Hanabusa touched Zero's neck."One day, your neck..."A slight psycho smile appeared on Hanabusa's face."... will be touched ever so gently by Kaname-sama's lips...And his fangs will slowly pierce through the flesh. When you hear Kaname-sama drinking your blood,"Zero's eyes hazed over as said eyes didn't meet Hanabusa's."you are sure to get a thrill, Zero-chan."Hanabusa stood up straight and put his hand on Zero's shoulder."Yes, you should ask him right away."He said happily."Tell him 'Please drink my blood.'."

Zero slapped Hanabusa's hand away."Wh-What a thing to say!"Zero snapped.

"Are you embarrassed?"Zero flinched as Hanabusa grabbed his left elbow in a vice like grip and ice started to freeze his arm.

"Aido-sempai, cut it out!"Zero's hand shot up and he went to slap Hanabusa but just before he could, his wrist was grabbed in a firm but gentle grip.

Zero's eyes widened as he glanced at the person who caught his wrist."Don't, Zero."Kaname said softly.

"Kaname-sempai..."Zero said as the ice dissolved into gas.

"Kaname-sama..."Kaname turned to look at Hanabusa coldly. The next thing Zero knew, his hand was free and Kaname had slapped Hanabusa, with the same hand that had been holding Zero's wrist, causing a bit of blood to fly through his clinged teeth as he leaned forward, hands on knees.

"Who asked you to do such a thing? Yuki?"Kaname asked coldly as Hanabusa stood up.

"No, Yuki-sama didn't, Kaname-sama. I was out of line. Pardon me, Kaname-sama."Hanabusa got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Go."Hanabusa got up and walked up the stairs with the brunette and silverette watching until he was out of sight."That was an unpleasant situation. My apologies, Zero."

Zero's eyes widened and he jolted back, waving his hands madly."Oh no... It's all right."Kaname placed his hand on Zero's cheek causing the silverette to look at said hand.

"It's ok. I want you to stay just the way you are, Zero."A soft smile appeared on Kaname's face as he looked down at Zero with adoration in his eyes."You are the one person who is different from the others that serve me."A small blush appeared on Zero's face as he looked up at Kaname."I feel warmth from you. And that's more then sufficient."A look of loneliness appeared in Kaname's eyes.

' _I_ _wonder_ _why... He seems so lonely just now._ 'Zero wondered, his mouth ajar.

"Now then, you must go."Kaname said, looking at the door."You have class, don't you?"Kaname placed his hand on Zero's back, guiding him back to the door."Don't come to a dangerous place like this alone. Ichiru will do. So from now on, ask him to come with you."His hand dropped and Zero walked towards the door."He owes you that much."Zero stopped and whirled around to face Kaname with a frown on his face.

"Please stop! Why must you put it like that?"Kaname sighed through his nose and put his hand on the collar of Zero's shirt, pulling it down slightly to reveal the bite mark.

"Why? Well... I can't just ignore it... The fact that another bit into the boy I hold very dear. I do not care if Ichiru is your brother, he had no right to do such a cruel thing to you."

' _Kaname-sempai..._ 'Zero thought in awe before his eyes narrowed and he looked away from Kaname."Actually, I came here because of Ichiru...I have a request to make."Kaname pulled his hand away and it dropped to his side as he stared at Zero curiously."Please don't put my brother in the Night Class!"Zero pleaded, not noticing the way Kaname's eyes darkened.

"Why?"

Zero stared at Kaname in shock."'Why'?... "Zero bowed his head, his bangs covering his face."Because he's my brother and he's been fighting a war all by himself. I knew nothing of it for the past eleven years...I know that some part of me knew that I was so close to him back then but right now, I didn't notice a thing... what kind of brother am I?"

"You're very kind, Zero. You're a good brother, that's what you are..."Came Kaname's quick reply."But you shouldn't torture yourself over that. You don't remember anything and it isn't your fault that you cannot remember."

"You're wrong!"Zero cried, shaking his head and Kaname looked at him in shock as he looked up at Kaname."It's a big shock to learn that Ichiru was a Vampire."Zero said, tears welling up in his eyes."But yesterday... I hurt Ichiru..."A tear slid down Zero's face.

"Zero..."Kaname said softly, looking at his precious boy in sadness. He gently caressed the cheek in which the tear had rolled down his face before it stilled in place."I'm sorry. That is one request that I cannot honor, even if it's from you... Every Human who mutates into a Vampire ultimately degenerates to Level E."Zero's eyes widened and he gasped."It's only natural that he won't want his older brother to see him in that state, not being able to help him at all."The child Level E flashed through Zero's mind and Zero took a couple of steps back.

"That's just!"Zero opened the door and quickly ran out of the Moon Dorms. And as the door was closing, Kaname watched with a sad face as Zero ran away from him... again

"Ouch, talk about harsh, Kaname nii-sama."Yuki said out of nowhere causing Kaname to glance at her."I don't know why you're attached to that boy anyway... But I have to say, if that was you asking him to not put me in the Night Class, don't you think he would have done so?"Kaname didn't say anything."But to begin with, no one is happy about you, a member of the Kuran Family, sharing the space with Kiryu Ichiru and Zero, who come from a Vampire Hunter Family."Kaname, who was walking pass Yuki, stopped.

"Zero is... he is the one and only boy in this world... I hold dear, Yuki... Don't even think about trying anything or I will punish you... after all, he is my mate."Yuki's eyes widened shock.

"Wh-what!?"She screeched angrily. Kaname just chuckled as he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**"** _'Every Human who mutates into a Vampire... ultimately degenerates to Level E.'_ **"** Zero was walking down the stairs of the tower as he thought about Kaname's words.' _Eventually Ichiru too will... No way._ 'Zero walked out the door and glanced at the Sun Dorm, seeing a light on, Zero realised that Ichiru was awake.' _Ichiru is awake. I didn't see him all day. I wonder how he's doing?_ 'Zero turned and started to walk away, intending on finishing his patrol, but he couldn't help but have a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.' _Ichiru!_ 'Zero thought in ran inside the Sun Dorms and ran up the stairs to Ichiru's room, opening the door saying Ichiru's name but froze when he saw Ichiru with a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Wh-what are you doing?"Zero asked, glancing at the open wardrobe and found empty coat hangers.

"What does it look like?"Ichiru asked coldly.

"You're not... you're not moving into the Moon Dorms, are you?"

Ichiru blinked and stared at Zero like he'd lost his head before he went to move pass Zero but Zero suddenly slammed himself into Ichiru, throwing both of them onto Ichiru's bed. Out of instincts and training, Ichiru switched their positions around so he was on top of Zero and had the head of Bloody Rose pressed against Zero's forehead.

Knowing that Zero was froze in shock, Ichiru inwardly smirked and stood up, Bloody Rose falling onto his older brother's chest as he dropped it and walked out of the room. Zero sat up after a few minutes and put Bloody Rose inside his jacket before getting up stared down at the floor before he got up and ran after Ichiru.

"Ichiru!"Zero cried and wrapped his arms around Ichiru's torso."Don't leave me... please, it'll be ok! I don't know a thing about being a Vampire Hunter anymore, and no one will tell me... but I've watched you for eleven years, not understanding why you shut me out other then thinking it was because of our parents... I'm not afraid of you, Ichiru! Even if you don't like the new me and don't see me as your brother, I'll be your ally, Ichiru."Ichiru looked up at the sky.' _Even if Kaname-sempai won't forgive me..._ 'Unknown to the siblings, Kaname was watching from his window.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Zero was given a charmed bracelet by Kaien that had Ichiru added his blood to and a red shimmer appeared on the diamond."This is a spell used by Vampire Hunters long ago to tame Vampires."Kaien explained and grabbed Zero's wrist which held the bracelet."The bracelet I gave you, Zero, and this tattoo work together."The moment Kaien placed Zero's wrist by the tattoo on Ichiru's neck, the diamond lit up red and the next thing they knew, Ichiru was pinned to the ground by glowing binding daggers.

"Ichiru..."

"He's fine. He's fine."Kaien said happily."It just immobilized him for a bit. Zero, if Ichiru tries to bite anyone again, stop him."Zero looked at Kaien then at the bracelet and finally, his brother, who looked annoyed."It's on the condition that Kaname-kun let Ichiru remain in the Day Class."

Ichiru bit his lip and Zero's eyes widened."Kaname-sempai agreed?"

"Kaname-kun just couldn't turn down dear Zero's request, I guess."Kaien then bent down by Zero."I'm sorry...I really don't like doing things like this. Sp please, settle for this."He held out a box of Blood-Tablets."And if you still crave blood...My blood is all yours..."Ichiru's eyes darkened and he started to punch Kaien before he kicked him when he bared his neck at Ichiru."Ah, so you can move now, Kiryu-kun?"Zero winced as Kaien went flying into the wall.

Ichiru got up and started walking away."Ichiru!"Ichiru stopped."Um..."

"It's ok...This is fine..."Ichiru said before walking out the door.

"Not fine."Came Kaien's pained voice causing Zero to look over at him."Zero, watch over your brother. Otherwise, that man will..."Kaien trailed off.

"'That man'?"Zero echoed Kaien but Kaien fell unconscious.

* * *

Zero came onto the roof and found that his brother was nowhere in sight.' _Is Ichiru playing hooky?_ 'Zero wondered, looking around before he walked over to the edge and sat on the brick rail, looking at his bracelet.' _Who can blame him? After what was done to him..._ 'Zero looked at where Kaname was usually sitting.' _Kaname-sempai agreed. To allow Ichiru to remain in the Day Class..._ _'_ **"** _'It's dear Zero's request...'_ **"** Zero jolted out of his memory and looked away."Kaname-sempai..."Zero put his hand to his neck and gasped as he remembered Kaname's words; **"** _The fact that another bit into the boy I hold very dear._ **"** Zero shook his head and his eyes narrowed as he got up and walked over to the side.'I'll protect Ichiru! That's what I've decided.'Zero looked back at the window where Kaname's back was still to him before he jumped over the rail. It was only when he did that, did Kaname then look at him.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Zero and Yori, came into the class room, panting."Safe!"Zero exclaimed before noticing the girls talking."Hey, what's going on?"

"We got a new Ethics teacher, Zero-kun."

"Huh? At this time of year?"Zero asked as he and Yori walked over to the girls.

The door suddenly opened and Zero turned to see who their new teacher was but he decided that it was best if he went and sat down. Zero's eyes, along with Ichiru's eyes, widened in shock at seeing the man. Zero turned and glanced at Ichiru who looked dumbfounded before looking back at Yagari when he told them to ask questions. After a couple of minutes, teens around Zero started asking rather personal questions before one girl asked about his metal eye-patch. That's when Ichiru had enough. He stood up and ran out of the classroom with everyone looking at him questionably.

"Sir, um as the duty of the Disciplinary Committee, I'll bring him back."Zero lied and quickly ran out of the classroom and followed Ichiru outside the school and towards the entrance grates."Ichiru, wait up!"Zero yelled as he ran up to Ichiru."Seriously, Ichiru!"

Ichiru came to a stop when he saw Kaien and Zero blinked, looking at his adoptive father who stood in front of the gate with a kind smile on his face.

* * *

Zero followed Ichiru to a cafe, Ichiru was carrying the bags of food and other things that Kaien wanted them to get for dinner tonight since they were running low. Once there, Ichiru ordered a parfait while Zero had some coffee."But I really like the Parfait here."Ichiru snapped, eating while talking since Zero had said that he wanted ramen."I came here with your friend, Yori-chan, a couple of days ago, and..."Ichiru trailed off and stared at Zero who looked thoughtful.

"Hey Ichiru..."Ichiru hummed, still looking at Zero with a raised eyebrow."do you know our new Sensei?"Ichiru glared turned away, closing his eyes to hide his pain."So it is him! You don't have to tell me what happened."Ichiru's eyes snapped opened.

"No, I'll tell you... it's not fair hiding things from you..."Ichiru trailed off as a waitress came over to them.

"Excuse me, but are you two a member of Cross Academy's Night Class?"Ichiru looked up at the waitress in hidden anger."I knew it! I could tell right away."She began talking but Zero was trying to tell her that he and Ichiru wasn't apart of the Night Class while Ichiru grabbed the bags and turned to Zero.

"I'll wait outside."Ichiru said, cutting the waitress off before leaving the cafe and stood outside, looking down at his feet.' _I give off the same aura as them?_ 'Ichiru thought angrily before he sensed a E.

Ichiru quickly ran off to find it, forgetting about Zero who came out after him, only to find him missing and the bags lying on the ground a bit away from him. Zero quickly ran off in the direction that Ichiru ran off to, right to the abandoned part of town.

As Zero ran, he grazed his elbow on the railing."Ow! Damn it, I hate this!"Zero said before turning around to pull out Artemis Rod when he heard something jump down behind him. His eyes met blazing scarlet eyes of a Level E Vampire and gasped before throwing him off of Artemis Rod and the E jumped back, chuckling.

"Your blood smells really good."The E said as his eyes glowed again and he showed Zero his claws. Zero's eyes hazed over."Let me...drink it all!"He screeched as he raced at him, claws posed as the petite silverette froze. A hand suddenly grabbed Artemis Rod and smacked the E with the tip of the rod causing the E to cry out.

"Stop spacing out, Zero."Ichiru snapped and Zero looked up at him wide eyes.

"Ichiru!"

Ichiru winced as Artemis shocked him."Artemis doesn't seem to like me using it."Ichiru said as the E looked back at them with red eyes and light purple flower glowing on his forehead.

"This is..."Zero gasped and fell to his knee's."a Level E?"Ichiru narrowed his eyes.

The E suddenly raced towards them again and Ichiru went to hit it again but the E jumped in mid air and went to strike Ichiru but before it could, a sword cut it in half, causing dust to fly everywhere. Zero got up and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Shiki Senri and Ichijo Takuma, who sheathed his sword.

"Ichijo-sempai? Shiki-sempai?"Zero asked in shock.

"Mission accomplished."Takuma said with a kind smile.

"There was no need for me to come here after all."Senri grumbled out dully.

"Why are you two doing this?"Zero asked in confusion.

"If you want to know the answer, then come visit the Moon Dormitory tonight."Ichiru raised an eyebrow at Takuma while Zero looked confused."I'll tell you why I killed the Level E then."


	9. Chapter 9

That night, still in their uniforms, Zero and Ichiru approached the Moon Dorms. The gate swung open and they made their way inside but stopped and they swung out their weapons, pointing them at Kain and Hanabusa when they appeared.

"I suppose you're our escorts."Ichiru questioned.

They looked at him, shell shocked before nodding."That would be correct."Kain mumbled.

"As ordered by Kaname-sama."Hanabusa grumbled out, glaring at Ichiru.

Putting their Anti-Vampire Weapons away, Zero and Ichiru followed the cousins to the Moon Dorm Gardens, where all the Vampires were gathering. All the Vampires now had their attention on the two new guests.

Zero poked his head around Kain and he sweet-dropped."Huh?"

"Kiryu-kun! Zero-chan!"Takuma greeted the two prefects happily as he stood in front of the buffet table with a giant cake in the center."Glad you could make it."Zero sweat-dropped while Ichiru sighed."Today is my birthday party."

"Oh um, happy birthday, Takuma-sempai."Zero mumbled out."Um... look, we didn't come here for the party, Takuma-sempai..."Zero said weakly."I wanted to ask you about the things that happened today."Ichiru watched as they started talking about what happened in town. After saying that the Vampire was just like the Vampire's in the school, Hanabusa was quick to disagree."Why do you have to look down on them!?"Zero yelled, seeming to get frustrated."None of them want to become one of them in the first place, it was your kind-"Takuma cut Zero off and continued talking.

"I was the one who gave the order."Zero stopped bickering to look at Kaname along with the others."I told Takuma and Shiki to hunt for the Level E today."

"They were following my orders."Came Kaname's voice."I did it. I'm the one who told Takuma and Senri to hunt down the Level E today."The Night Class started to mumble while Zero and Ichiru looked to where Kaname was standing in front of a love seat.

"It was you, Kaname-sempai?"Zero asked, looking shocked and confused.

"Zero... I'm surprised you would come to such a dangerous place simply because Takuma asked you too."Kaname said, his tone told Zero that he was scolding him.

"I wanted to confirm it for myself..."Kaname sighed and ran his hand through his hair while the rest of the Night Class stayed quiet. They all knew that the oldest Kiryu Twin had memory lost and no one told him anyone about Vampires, he's only heard what the Headmaster, Ichiru and Kaname say in his presence.

"For yourself, huh?"Kaname said and looked at Zero."Come over here. Zero and Kiryu-kun."Kaname said before he sat down at the love seat. Ichiru and Zero walked up the steps, glancing at the Night Class as they did."Zero, sit beside me."

Zero's eyes widened and he looked at Kaname wide eyed."Huh?"Zero cried out in shock.

"It's alright."

As if feeling Ruka's and Yuki's dark glare on him, he quickly declined."I'm fine here."Zero said, smiling but Kaname stared at her with a serious look.

"Zero."Kaname said coolly as his eyes narrowed.

"Ok."Zero said meekly and he sat down in the seat.

He made sure that there was space between them and looked down at his lap. Zero's eyes widened as he was suddenly pulled sideways and was now leaning against Kaname's chest causing him to blush lightly as he looked up in confusion at Kaname.

"Next to me is the safest place."Kaname answered his unspoken question.

"Um... I've been wanting to thank you."Zero said, looking down at his lap.

"In all honesty, they shouldn't be born..."Kaname said, ignoring Zero's thank you about his brother staying in the Day Class."Vampires who were once Human."Both Zero and Ichiru gasped at him."Back ages ago... In the back pages of history...when the battle between Vampires and Vampire Hunters was at its worst... Many Humans were forced into the Vampire side for 'military power.'"Zero flinched as Kaname's hand slid down his arm."Ever since, Vampires who are ranked Noble or Higher have had the duty of overseeing once-Human Vampires."Zero's eyes widened as jacket sleeve was pulled down, revealing his bandaged arm and pulled towards Kaname who stared down at Zero."On occasion. That means ending their lives."The bandages fell off."

"It's the Vampire Hunter's duty to kill Vampire's, not yours."Ichiru said, appearing in front of them out of nowhere and Kaname stared back at him with a blank look in his eyes.

"Then tell me, why didn't you kill that Level E when you had the chance?"Kaname asked and Ichiru's eyes narrowed as Kaname lifted Zero's injured elbow up."That's the injury you sustained? I will... erase the pain for you."Zero's eyes widened and a faint blush spread across his cheeks when Kaname kissed the injury and allowed a bit of his powers to take affect.

"Kaname-sempai!"Zero choked out, looking shock.

"Did you perhaps... sympathize with him, Kiryu-kun?"In the next second, Ichiru's katana was pointed at the Pureblood as was a talon at his neck while all the Vampires glared angrily at Ichiru. "Seiren... it's all right."Kaname said calmly to his bodyguard while Zero looked on slight fear for his brother."I'm the one who said something I shouldn't have."Ichiru put his Katana away and Seiren's talon turned back to normal and dropped to her side.

"Pointing a katana at Kaname-sama..."Hanabusa hissed out angrily."Tearing you limb by limb is too good a punishment. I won't do that as long as we're in this Academy..."Hanabusa warned Ichiru when the silverette looked at him."I don't want to shatter Headmaster Cross's ideals of peace..."Hanabusa uncrossed his arms." But do not forget. We Vampires are here at this Academy solely due to the presence of the Pureblood. Kaname-sama... just how is he related to Zero-chan."Hanabusa said the last sentence under his breath.

Zero's eyes widened as he glanced from Hanabusa to Kaname."You're a Pureblood...Kaname-sempai?"Kaname just smiled at Zero, shocking the petite silverette."Then that means that Yuki-sempai...You two are the same as the one that...attacked our family...and Ichiru?"Zero's eyes flashed to the night Yuki bit him and the snowy night Kaname rescued him.

Zero leaned back a bit, his eyes wide."Your expression tells me that you can not properly feel the difference in Vampire's aura's, Zero."Zero frowned."Don't worry about when Yuki bit you. She wasn't able to let her venom get into your system because I got there in time... but if I hadn't been able to stop her..."Kaname turned slightly and glared at Yuki who bowed her head while everyone else looked shocked."Are you afraid?"Zero's eyes widened and he glanced down at his lap, biting his lip.

"Not completely... I think apart of me has always been afraid of you, Kaname-sempai..."Zero answered softly."Even now... although, I'm not sure if being a Pureblood increased this fear..."Zero whispered so softly that only Ichiru and Kaname heard him.

Takuma finally got things back to normal and everyone started going back to what they were doing before. Some of the Night Class started to dance and Zero couldn't help but watch with a small smile on his face before some of the Night Class exchanged their drinks. Suddenly, his throat became very dry, his heart rate increased and pain shot through his throat to his stomach. Zero's hand clasped over throat while his other limb wrapped itself around his stomach.

"Zero?"Zero's eyes met Kaname's, who's eyes slightly narrowed when he saw tints of red appear in his amethyst orbs."Are you alright?"Kaname watched as the red disappeared and how Zero straightened up again, nodding.

' _What was that, just now?...Am I getting ill again? Shoot, I forgot to take my medicine..._ 'Zero thought, frowning as he wrapped his hands around his arms before gasping and looking at where his injury had been.' _Come to think of it, it doesn't hurt anymore...Could it be due to Kaname-sempai's power?_ 'Zero looked back at Kaname and found that he had a hand placed on his chin, looking deep in thought.' _Kaname-sempai... is different from me...He's from a different world._ 'Kaname suddenly looked back at Zero with a fond look in his eyes causing Zero to look away.' _The air in here is..._ 'Zero looked over at where Ichiru was before something filled his senses, looking at where this smell was coming from, Zero's eyes widened.' _Blood...? Why can I smell blood? No, maybe it's just the food... Yeah, the food..._ '

' _He hasn't taken his **medicine**..._ _'Kaname thought with a frown.'Is he running low or has it got something to do with..._ 'Kaname's eyes snapped to where Ichiru was and watched him with narrowed eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Flashback**

Kaien was preparing dinner when he heard something crash to the ground. Thinking that Zero that broke something and was going to try and pick up shards of whatever had broke, Kaien ran into the living room only to find Zero curled up in a ball, next to a broken vase, and was having a coughing fit.

"Zero-chan!"Kaien cried and ran over to small silverette.

Bending down by the small boy, Kaien froze when he saw a flash of red appear in Zero's eyes but it disappeared as he whimpered in pain. Feeling his forehead quickly, the dirty blonde found that Zero had a high fever. Picking him up, Kaien rushed him up stairs and put him to bed before running into the bathroom, grabbed a rag and a bowl of water and went back into Zero's room where he put the wet rag on Zero's forehead. Hours passed and nothing changed in Zero's condition. Kaien was starting to think that Zero's body was finally evolving into Level E or his Hunter Blood was fighting his Pure Blood for dominance.

' _I should call Kaname-kun. He'll properly know what to do._ 'Kaien thought as he looked down at the silverette, saddened by the fact that he could do anything to help him.

However, when Kaname came over with a bottle pills and told Kaien that it was filled with medicine which would keep everything at bay, Kaien had asked how Kaname knew it would work and Kaname's reply was that he had seen this happen to Zero back when the Hooded Women was alive and he was just known as Kaname, the Ancestor.

"So Zero-chan had caught a Vampire Disease that made his thirst for blood unbearable back then because his own cells were being destroyed and he has it again?"

"Yes. I suppose you could call it Autoimmune Hemolytic Anemia since no other Vampire has it in centuries. The only way it to be destroyed is for me to turn him back into a Pureblood but I can't. Rido is still out there."Kaname said, eyes flashing blood red."But for now, these should help. Not only are they made from special herbs but my blood has been added to it so that his blood doesn't destroy him from the inside out."

 **End Of Flashback**

"Zero..."Zero looked back at Kaname who stared back at him."You haven't been taking your medicine, have you?"Zero's eyes widened in surprise while everyone else, Ichiru included, looked confused and shocked."Come. I have some in my room that you can take."Kaname stood up and offered his hand to Zero who stared dumbfounded up at him before snapping out of it and took the hand, letting Kaname pull him up and take him away from the party.

"Kaname-sempai, y-you know that I-I..."Zero spluttered as he let Kaname guide him up the stairs.

Kaname looked over his shoulder at Zero with sad smile."Headmaster Cross didn't tell you, did he? I'm the one that's been supplying you with your medicine, Zero."

Once they were in Kaname's room, the Pureblood told the silverette to sit down on the love seat, which he did and looked around, noticing a desk and stacks of paper on said desk, a tidy bed that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time, while Kaname went to go grab Zero's medicine.

' _Huh... Does Kaname-sempai sleep on his bed at all?_ 'Zero wondered, looking at the bed before looking back at where Kaname had disappeared to, to what Zero could only assume was the bathroom, when the door opened and Kaname stepped out with a needle in his hand.

"I'm sorry but I had only just finished mixing the herbs together the other night and I don't have the time to make them into a pill. So I'll have to inject it into your arm, Zero."

Zero just smiled."T-that's alright Kaname-sempai! You seem really busy and I'm not scared of a needle!"Kaname smiled back as he sat down next to the silverette and gently rolled up his sleeve, revealing the snowy-white skin.

"I'm glad to hear that Zero."Kaname said softly as he took hold of Zero's wrist in a firm but gentle grip and he gently injected the needle into the vein.

The silverette couldn't help but watch Kaname's eyes(he wasn't sure if it was out of fear or not) looking for any hints of seeing them change to blood red but found none. Kaname then pulled the needle out when the substance was all gone, leaving only a small dot/hole in Zero's skin which filled with blood. Kaname stared at the blood for a moment before wiping away the blood with a tissue and then put a plaster over it.

"Uh um, thank you, Kaname-sempai. I feel much better now!"And it was true, Zero did feel better, his throat was no longer dry and his stomach wasn't in pain.

"Good."Kaname said and the next thing Zero knew, Kaname was hugging him to his chest while running his hand through Zero's hair.

"Ka-Kaname-sempai!"Zero put his hands on Kaname's chest but didn't push him away.

"Zero, promise me that you won't forget to take your medicine, promise me."Kaname whispered as he tightened his grip on the smaller teen.

"I... I promise, I've just been distracted, that's why I forgot."Zero stuttered out.

"I see... does it have anything to do with your brother?"The amethyst eyed teen didn't reply but that was just what Kaname needed as an answer."Please don't just worry about him all the time Zero. You need to look after yourself as well."Kaname said in a light scolding tone and Zero nodded in understanding.

* * *

 **It's short, I know but I can't really update at the moment, I did something wrong to my elbow. It won't bend straight and when I try, it causes pain but at least it isn't as bad as it was a few days ago, I couldn't even write back then, lol, but it still hurts so this is as much as I could do right now, sorry guys/girls. I'm pretty sure I twisted it somehow. Anyhow, I hope you like this small chapter~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated for a while. I've had Writer's Block how I'm going to being Yagari, and I'm also bringing Kaito, into this, plus I've been busy with assignments. Oh and should I add on the Manga series of VK or not? I've been reading it and I was so sad! So emotional. Anyway, tell me what you think, and thank u all for the comments.**

* * *

"We should get back to the party."Kaname finally said after a minute of silence.

Kaname held out his hand for Zero to take, which he did, and led the younger teen back to the party. Everyone glanced at the duo as they sat back down before going back to chattering. The only ones that weren't talking were Yuki, Ruka, and Hanabusa, who were glaring at the Kiryu Twins. Ichiru suddenly took off and Zero's eyes widened as he stood up, causing Kaname to glance at him.

"Kaname-sempai, I..."Zero trailed off as he ran down the stairs and took off after his brother, barely dodging Hanabusa, who made a grab for his arm.

"Is it ok to just let him go?"Yuki asked, appearing by the couch Kaname was sitting on.

"Zero will definitely come back to me sooner or later."Kaname said softly in a dismissive voice.

* * *

 _I didn't like the atmosphere there._ Zero thought as he ran, hoping to find Ichiru. _I'm sure it was the same for Ichiru._

* * *

Ichiru's tattoo was scarlet as he grabbed his throat while pulling off his jacket and tie, gasping for air, and tightening his grip on the box of Blood-Tablets.

* * *

"Compared to real blood, this is truly tasteless."Hanabusa complained as he watched the Blood-Tablets dissolve into a pinkish colour from his spot next to Senri and Takuma, who was drinking his.

"Among those Vampires who were once Human, aren't there a few that are still at risk?"Senri questioned no one in particular.

"Huh?"Hanabusa said stupidly while Takuma gasped, eyes wide in shock.

"Those who's bodies can't process the Tablets."Senri stated dully while looking at his wine glass.

* * *

Zero froze as he heard a gunshot. Panicking, he ran faster and came around the corner of the tress, down the end of the pool and gasped at seeing Ichiru glaring at one Takamiya Kaito while holding his hand to his bleeding shoulder while Blood-Tablets laid scattered on the ground."Ichiru!"Zero cried and ran in front of Ichiru who looked down at him."What do you think you're doing!"

"He's a Vampire, Zero! Move, now!"Zero glared, shaking his head no as Touga and Kaien came running.

"Kaito!"Touga snarled out as he saw Kaito pointing his gun at the twins."Stop right there! What did Cross tell you!"Touga snapped as Kaien snatched the gun from Kaito.

"This is why I detest Vampire Hunters!"Kaien grumbled, glaring/pouting at Kaito, who snatched his gun back.

Kaito tched."This is just what I expected when Zero started living with Cross."Kaito grumbled out, frowning at Zero who looked back at him with narrowed amethyst eyes."You see me as the enemy even though you know that it's _Ichiru_ who's the enemy because of what he is now. But I guess your memories haven't still come back, have they?"Kaito sneered at Zero who flinched and looked away.

"Zero, go back to the dorms. I'll handle this."Kaien said, putting a hand on Zero's shoulder. Zero glanced at Kaien before he walked away from the group.

* * *

 **Zero's Dorm-Room**

Zero, who was sitting up in his bed, stared at his bracelet, frowning. _The Headmaster told me that there was no need to worry. But... I know that Ichiru's body isn't able to absorb the Tablets. As a result, he continues to crave blood. His heart is slowly being consumed... At this rate, Ichiru really will succumb to Level E. _Zero put a hand over his mouth as tears formed in his eyes.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Zero had noticed that Ichiru hadn't been in class or wasn't around the school. _Ichiru didn't come._ It wasn't long before sundown and Zero was forcing the Day Class Fans back as they screamed for their favorite Night Class Student."All right! Stand back! Stand back!"Zero yelled as the DC Students shoved themselves forward to get the Night Classes attention as they walked pass them."All Day Class Students, please return to your dorms immediately!"Zero yelled as he switched sides after Kaname, the last member came out. Kaname gave Zero a side glance, meanwhile Zero kept his head bowed while facing the girls, before looking forward again but the Night Class came to a stop when they saw Kaito standing in front of them.

"OI! Do as Zero says and get back to your dorms or you'll be cleaning the bathroom's with your toothbrushes!"All the girls froze, staring at Kaito before they took off at his glare. Zero looked at Kaito before he walked off to the Boy's Sun Dorms, to find Ichiru. However, after knocking on Ichiru's door, and looking inside, Zero was disappointed to find that Ichiru's room was clean, and bare of any life.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short. Hope you like, please tell me if I should rewrite this and add more.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rewrite of the last part.**

* * *

 _ **Zero's Dorm-Room**_

 _Zero, who was sitting up in his bed, stared at his bracelet, frowning. The Headmaster told me that there was no need to worry. But... I know that Ichiru's body isn't able to absorb the Tablets. As a result, he continues to crave blood. His heart is slowly being consumed... At this rate, Ichiru really will succumb to Level E. Zero put a hand over his mouth as tears formed in his eyes._

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _Zero had noticed that Ichiru hadn't been in class or wasn't around the school. Ichiru didn't come. It wasn't long before sundown and Zero was forcing the Day Class Fans back as they screamed for their favorite Night Class Student."All right! Stand back! Stand back!"Zero yelled as the DC Students shoved themselves forward to get the Night Classes attention as they walked pass them."All Day Class Students, please return to your dorms immediately!"Zero yelled as he switched sides after Kaname, the last member came out. Kaname gave Zero a side glance, meanwhile Zero kept his head bowed while facing the girls, before looking forward again but the Night Class came to a stop when they saw Kaito standing in front of them._

 _"Oi! Do as Zero says and get back to your dorms or you'll be cleaning the bathroom's with your toothbrushes!"All the girls froze, staring at Kaito before they took off at his glare._

 _Zero looked at Kaito before he walked off to the Boy's Sun Dorms, to find Ichiru. However, after knocking on Ichiru's door, and looking inside, Zero was disappointed to find that Ichiru's room was clean, and bare of any life._

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Zero ran into the School building and was lucky to catch Touga before he walked off into the classroom, where Kaito was standing outside said classroom. Touga looked down at Zero, who had grabbed hold of his jacket.

"What happened to Ichiru?"Zero demanded."Did you do something to him?"Zero asked coldly and Touga frowned at him.

"Of course we did."Kaito snapped, walking over to them as Zero let go of Touga's jacket."We isolated him."

Amethyst eyes widened."'Isolated'?"

"He's extremely dangerous right now; he could bare his fangs at any moment. Isolation prevents him from causing even greater harm before Kaito or I could finish him off."Touga explained, causing Zero to grit his teeth.

"Other then that, Ichiru is fine, right?"Zero asked, looking back up at the two older Hunter's."Where is he?"

"We're not telling you, Zero. Besides, we don't have time for this."Kaito snapped, frowning at Zero.

"That stupid Headmaster has just forced a troublesome job on us."Touga grumbled out under his breath."'Go teach Ethics to the Night Class as well,' is what he said."Zero watched as the two went back to the classroom the Night Class was in.

"Wait!"Zero snapped angrily.

"Go do your own job, Zero. You should know better then to think that a Level D that's falling is worth saving. After all, you are the reason why Master lost his eye."Zero's eyes widened in shock and confusion at Kaito's words. Touga took this as his and Kaito's chance to get into the classroom and shut the door behind them.

"I didn't see Ichiru-kun today."Zero jumped at Kaname's voice before getting out of his way, looking at the Pureblood with hurt."If only for his sake,"Kaname glanced over his shoulder at the silverette."you should reconsider transferring him into the Night Class."Kaname said before opening the door and shut it behind him.

 _Isn't there anything I can do?_

* * *

Kaito and Touga watched Kaname with cold eyes the Pureblood walked pass the desk. Touga put down his book on the desk before speaking;"Starting today, I'll be your Ethics teacher. The name is Yagari Touga, and he will be your student Teacher; Takamiya Kaito."Touga informed them all."It's a pleasure to meet you, Vampires."All the Vampires eyes glowed red, expect for Kaname's, before turning back to their original colour.

"Yagari? Takamiya?"Ruka stated more then questioned their names."Yagari's the same name as the current 'number one' Vampire Hunter. As for Takamiya, he's falls under Yagari and is said to the last of the Takamiya Clan."

"So the gunshot we heard yesterday _was_ fired by one of them."Aido said, eyes narrowed.

"Relax, you guys."Touga said, smirking."Today, we are official teacher and student teacher with a certified teaching licence."

"Isn't it somewhat late to be spying on the Night Class now?"Kaname asked as he turned the page of his book."Or perhaps..."Kaname looked up at them with a knowing look in his eyes."there is a Vampire here you would like to dispose of, Yagari-sensei?"Kaito gritted his teeth while Touga merely closed his eye to hide irritation.

"Thank you for the kind comment, Kuran Kaname-kun. Unfortunately my 'to kill' list is completely blank right now."He opened his eye and looked at Kaname."However, should you fall asleep due to our lectures being too boring, then I won't mind adding you to the list."Hanabusa stood up from his spot along with Yuki while Ruka turned to glare at Touga.

"How dare you say such things to Kuran-sama!?"Ruka seethed.

"Ruka, stop it."Kain said dully and Ruka looked at him, frowning, while Kaname closed his book, causing Hanabusa to look at him.

"I will be careful, sensei."Touga's eye narrowed and Kaito sneered at Kaname who gave them a smile.

"Hmph."

* * *

Kaien looked at a photo of his two adoptive sons with a heavy sigh.

* * *

"Does anyone else have any questions?"Touga just got blank stares before closing his book and shut his eye."If not, that's all for today."His eye snapped open as a dagger came at him but with his fast reflexes, he used his book as a shield and the dagger hit the book."What a warm welcome, don't you think, Kaito?"Kaito just tsked, looking annoyed."I'll take this as a souvenir to commemorate having Vampires for students."With that said, both Hunters left the classroom, shutting the door behind them, noticing Zero, who gave them a determined look before noticing the dagger buried in Touga's book."You're still here?"

"I won't budge until you tell me where Ichiru is."Touga walked over and bent down to Zero's height.

"There's no longer anything a good little boy like you can do."Zero's eyes widened."If you still want to see him in spite of that, then go ahead."Touga said, walking away from two of his ex-students."He's in the guest room at the Headmaster's residence."Zero took off in the opposite direction of the way Touga was going while Kaito stared after the small silverette.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to tell him where Ichiru is? What if he goes berserk."Kaito snapped, frowning at his Master, who glanced over his shoulder at Kaito.

"Then he'll learn again what happens when he's face to face with a Level E."

* * *

Zero placed his hand over the door of the Headmaster's guest room. _Ichiru._ Zero jerked his hand back to his chest as if he had been burned when he remembered the look on Kaname's face, before knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal Ichiru frowning down at his older brother.

"Zero..."Ichiru said flatly as he stared into his mirrored eyes that were filled with determination."Why are you..."

"Why do you stay in a place like this so obediently?"Zero questioned."This place isn't locked, right? So why are you..."

"Go back."Hurt and sadness filled Zero's eyes and as Ichiru went to close the door on him, Zero stopped him by putting his hand in between the door.

"Wait!"Zero snapped."Why do you listen to those two?"

"Our household comes from a long line of Vampire Hunters. Our parents were also Vampire Hunters. Touga often looked after us, acting as both guardian and teacher when our parents weren't around. It was around that time... that you first saw a Level E Vampire."Zero's eyes were wide as Ichiru finally told him something about his past."The doctor at our elementary school was really kind and pretty. But in reality, she was a Human who had been turned into a Vampire. One day, right before our very eyes, she suddenly transformed into a violent Vampire."Zero's eyes hazed over as the memory started to surface to Zero's mind.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Stop!"Zero said, standing in front of the female doctor with his arms out."Sensei is really a nice person!"The doctor turned and launched at Zero but Touga grabbed him, pulling him out of harms way so long he got hurt. Blood was spilt on the ground as Zero, who had blood on his cheek, stared wide eyes at Touga who had a hand over his bleeding eye. Another gunshot rang out._

 **Flashback Ended**

* * *

The memory suddenly disappeared, leaving Zero confused as to why his mind went blank yet he could still hear Ichiru telling him what happened."-At the time, even though her throat had been crushed, she continued to bare her fangs, up until she drew her last breath."Ichiru's eyes narrowed."It was then, after witnessing what happened, that we first learned to fear Vampires."Zero could only stare at Ichiru with wide eyes and his mouth ajar."Master put his life on the line in order to teach us that. That's why, if he wants to kill me, I..."

"You're wrong."Zero cut in."The truth is you just want to give up on everything!"Zero cried as he trembled."Don't run away by yourself!"Ichiru turned away to hide his anger while the shorter twin backed away."Let me in."Zero said and opened the door when Ichiru let go of the handle, and walked in, closing the door behind him before grabbing his brother's hand.

"Zero, what are you..."

Zero led his brother over to the bathroom door."No one will find out if we do it in here."Zero explained, keeping his back to Ichiru, who's eyes were wide.

* * *

 **Kaname's Room**

Kaname gently tapped the Knight Chess piece against the board two times before looking at it sad yet unreadable eyes."Zero is too kind...That's why..."Kaname mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **Headmaster's Guestroom, Bathroom**

"I finally realised this is the only thing I can do."Zero said as he slid off his jacket, letting it drop to the floor.

"What are you saying?"Ichiru whispered as Zero bowed his head, his hands coming to rest on Ichiru's chest.

"This is our best option. Ichiru... Drink my blood. It will relieve you... if only for now."Ichiru rested his head against his brother's shoulder."I'm sorry."Zero mumbled as Ichiru's arms sneaked around Zero's waist and gripped the back of his shirt. _Let's..._ Ichiru opened his mouth wider as his fangs grew. _commit the unpardonable crime..._ Zero's head snapped up as Ichiru bit down on the vein none to gently. _together._

* * *

Kaname flicked his finger against the horse causing it to rattle but not fall over.

* * *

 _I'm scared. The Vampire..._ Zero tilted his head back for Ichiru to have more access to his neck, causing Zero to look up at the ceiling. _will eat me..._ Ichiru's grip tightened on Zero's shirt as Zero closed his eyes. _Scared?_ Zero opened his eyes.

Ichiru took another greedy gulp of his blood and the older twin placed his hand on the back on of the younger twin's shoulder as said twin stopped drinking his twin's blood and leaned against the wall, which caused Zero's hand to drop back to his side, with blood running down his chin.

"Ichiru? Are you ok?"

Ichiru stared at Zero's neck."...Even though I detest Vampires... Even though I didn't wish to hurt other Human beings..."Ichiru wiped away the blood on his face."I can't stop myself from craving Human blood... I know you won't give up on me, Zero... But you realise, don't you? You have to end me with your gun when I fall to Level E, because this is only temporary relief for me. Don't let me get used to the taste of your blood..."

"Telling me to basically give up on you..."Zero looked away from Ichiru."How could you say such a cruel thing to your own brother?"Amethyst eyes met amethyst eyes."If I have to, I'll make sure to keep this promise, no matter what. I'll stop you, even if you're against it, even if you hate me for it, I will continue to suppress the beast within you."Amethyst eyes widened."Ichiru is not a Level E. I will not let you die! Hate the Vampires and me! At least that proves you haven't given up yet!"Zero cried.

"Are you feeling ok?"Zero's eyes widened.

"Yes...I'm fine... I'm not even feeling anemic...I'll go to school tomorrow like always"Zero said, a bit shocked that Ichiru would ignore his words and ask if he was ok instead, but gave Ichiru a reassuring smile."Nothing will change. That's why you need to make sure to come to school tomorrow, ok?"

* * *

After putting a bandage around his neck, Zero left his brother alone, and went to patrol. _There's something neither of us will say out loud, despite being aware of it._ Zero's head was bowed as he walked, thinking. _Humans commit a very grave sin_ The silverette looked up, coming to a stop when he saw Kaname walking towards him. _when they offer their blood to keep a Vampire alive. We are doing something unpardonable._ Kaname came to stop in front of Zero, who's eyes were wide. _We mustn't let anyone find out about it._

"Where did you go, Zero?"Kaname asked, causing Zero to take a small step back.

"Um, what happened with the Night Class lectures?"Zero asked, changing the subject.

"They've ended. Everyone has returned to the Dorm."Kaname explained."I have some business with the Headmaster."

"Is that so?"

Kaname took a couple of steps forward and grabbed a lock of Zero's hair."The ends of your hair wet."The brunet stated."Did you wash something off?"

Zero lightly gasped as his eyes widened in fear. _There's no way this person wouldn't be aware of it._ Amethyst eyes looked up into wine red eyes, pleadingly as the same hand that had grabbed Zero's hair seemed to edge closer to the bandage. _Don't look. Don't look at Ichiru's bite marks..._ Unknowingly, Zero closed his eyes. _Don't look!_ Amethyst eyes snapped open as the owner of those orbs was brought into a warm embrace with one arm wrapped around Zero's back and a hand was threaded in his hair.

"Kaname-sem-I wonder, since when did you stop telling me everything..."Kaname asked, cutting Zero off as his eyes closed as he held Zero gently yet firmly in his arms before opening his eyes to look down at Zero."I can only hope that whatever it is you are trying to protect will not hurt you in return."Kaname pulled Zero way, keeping him at arms length."Be good and go to bed."

Zero opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out as Kaname walked away from him, and he looked down at his feet. _I don't regret doing what I've done with Ichiru. But still, why does my heart hurt so much?_ Zero began walking away as Kaname looked over his shoulder at the younger boy.

"A Hunter child whom a Vampire would gently embrace..."Kaname came to a stop, looking at at his left where Touga was leaning against a tree."I'm not interested on why you treat Zero differently, but... you should be fully aware of what he's just done."Kaname frowned as Touga smirked."I'm sure you must be feeling really pissed off right now. But you're creeping me out by acting all nice and kind just to keep up a good front. Just what are you after? Why don't you cut Ichiru into pieces? And what do you want from Zero? His blood?"Kaname's eyes darkened and a spark of fire flickered off Touga's cigarette.

"It's all for the sake of not losing Zero... And I don't want his blood. I want him to be happy."Kaname said before walking away.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Classroom**

"Ethics is next, huh?"Zero thought of last night. _You should come to school, Ichiru._ Zero thought, frowning as he also remembered talking to Kaname. _You must come. Show me that you are doing fine, Ichiru._

* * *

 **Headmaster's Guest Bedroom**

The door opened to the dark room, which Ichiru, who was leaning against the wall, near the curtains, was hiding inside, and Touga came into the room, closing the door behind him, walking over to the window.

"Why are you keeping the window's shut?"Ichiru's eyes narrowed in irritation as Touga opened the curtains to reveal the sun's rays."How's your right shoulder doing?"Ichiru glared."Although Kaito missed hitting anything vital, he _did_ it with an anti-Vampire gun."Touga explained as he looked outside."Even though you now possess a Vampire's healing capability,"Touga turned and stood in front of Ichiru."I'm sure it will take some time for the wound to heal completely."Touga's bangs covered his eye."Unless you drink the blood of a Human being, that is."Ichiru's eyes widened in shock at being found out and Touga pulled out a familiar gun.

* * *

"Hey President, is this a free study period?"

"I didn't hear anything about that!"

"Yagari-sensei sure is slow..."Zero's looked up sharply and his eyes widened in realisation as he stood up.

"Zero?"Yori asked worriedly.

She watched as Zero ran over to the window and jumped out it. _I'm such a fool! I shouldn't have left Ichiru alone!_ The silverette ran to the Headmaster's house and went straight to the Guest bedroom, slamming open the door."No! Ichiru!"Zero yelled when he saw his gun being pointed at Ichiru. Ichiru's eyes widened as two gun shots rang out. Touga stared down at Ichiru who had grabbed the gun just before the older man had been about to shoot him and had pointed said gun over his head.

"Have you decided to stop waiting for me to kill you?"Touga questioned Ichiru as he let go of the gun."Seriously, do you even remember? The both of you?"He had a hand over his eye."You would never make me regret sacrificing my right eye to protect your lives. You swore as much to me on that day. Looking at your current behaviors really makes me want to kill you both."Zero inwardly flinched while Ichiru stared wide eyes."I don't remember saving spoiled brats who's quick to give up and look for the easy way out or one who's showing affection towards Vampires."Touga's hand dropped to his side."Continue to struggle until you can't struggle anymore. You have chosen a path that is smeared with blood."Touga turned away, facing Zero."Don't run away, Ichiru."Zero got out Touga's way as he started to walk out the door but stopped in the doorway."Hey, Zero."

"W-what is it?"

"If your brother loses control again, you'd better make sure you stop him. Halfhearted methods will only lead to more wounds. Unless you get him with direct hit, you won't be able to stop him completely. It'll be better for him that way. But in the end, whatever happens will depend on you."

"So when Kaito shot Ichiru at the pool..."

"Had he been serious, he would have killed him in one shot. There's no way Kaito could have missed at that range. He's not that incompetent."Touga explained."It's impossible. Zero... Ichiru..."Touga's eyes narrowed."It appears that women is still alive."

Ichiru's eyes widened while Zero looked at Touga in confusion as the man walked off. _"That woman"?_ Zero glanced at Ichiru, who had an unreadable look in his eyes, before walking into the room.

"Ichiru...I really thought you were going to die."Ichiru looked up at his older brother who's fist clenched at his side as he stood up.

"Zero..."He put his hand on top on Zero's head."I won't runaway anymore. So stop crying."

Zero walked pass Ichiru and looked outside, wiping away his tears but one slid down his cheek. _I... won't regret my actions..._

* * *

Kaname was leaning against the open curtain with his eyes closed and a hand by his side was clenching the fabric of the curtain in his palm before his wine red eyes opened to reveal a dark look.


	13. Chapter 13

Zero, who had his hands over his ears and a bandage around his neck, watched as Ichiru used the Bloody Rose to shoot at the targets while Zero remembered his talk with Kaname. **"** _I wonder, since when...I can only hope that whatever it is you are trying to protect will not hurt you in return._ **"** Zero bowed his head slightly as his hands fell to his side before noticing that Ichiru was glaring at him.

"Exactly how long do you plan on standing there?"Ichiru growled out as he reloaded his gun.

"But I'm worried about you."Zero snapped before looking away."Are you ok now?"He asked gently, causing Ichiru to look at him.

Ichiru put down the Bloody Rose and grabbed a regular gun."It must be tough... being my guardian."

Zero pouted."How are you feeling?"Ichiru merely shot at the target multiple times until the paper fell to the ground."Looks like you've never been better."

"Quit bandaging your neck like that."Ichiru muttered and Zero gasped at him."It stands out too much."

"But I have to do this! If I use a band-aid, then someone like Aido-sempai could easily take it off."Zero defended as he placed his hand over his covered neck where Ichiru had bitten him."What if someone were to notice..."

"Like Kuran Kaname?"Ichiru asked, causing Zero look up at him, eyes wide."If you were going to have your blood sucked anyway, I'm sure you would rather it have been Kuran Kaname instead of me, right?"

"Eh?"

"I can tell from your blood."Ichiru placed his fingers over his lips."It tastes that way."

Zero gasped as he ran forward and grabbed his gun before running back over to door and grabbed the door handle."That's really perverted somehow, Ichiru!"Zero opened the door, turning away from Ichiru."It's like you're peeking into my heart! I don't like it!"Zero yelled as he ran out of the shooting room. Ichiru lifted the spare gun, took aim and fired.

* * *

Zero ran to a spare room in the Headmaster's house, gasping for air, due to how fast he got there, as he put his hand on the handle and stared at the dark room. _You didn't need to tell me._ The silverette shook his head and walked over to the couch, falling on it, face first. _For the importance that Kaname-sempai's very existence holds for me... is the one I myself know best._ Zero turned his body so he was lying sideways on the couch, looking at the wall with a frown on his face. _And yet... to have done something like this to Kaname-sempai..._ Zero's heart skipped a beat. **_Will you betray him? Will you close your eyes?_** Zero's hand grabbed one of the cushions in a tight grip. _**Do you intend to consign everything unto oblivion?**_ _I... I..._ Zero placed his hands over his ears and snapped his eyes shut as he stood up. _I'm scared._ Zero's hands fell to his side and his eyes snapped open as he looked over his shoulder. _The scary Vampire is going to eat me._ Zero looked around in confusion, looking for the owner of childish voice. _**Innocence is evil.**_ Zero flinched at the older voice and covered his ears again. _**You turn your eyes away from the truth,**_ _I'm scared._ Zero shook his head. **_not realising the foolishness of it all..._** _I'm scared._ Ba-thump. Zero looked up. _I'm scared._

* * *

 **Memories**

"I understand."Kaien said with his eyes closed and a smile on his face."I will take care of this boy."He opened his eyes, still smiling."After all, he is the son left behind by two of my oldest friends."Zero had a bowl of pudding in one of his hands while he used his free hand for his finger to poke it."The trauma of losing his family must have made him forget. He doesn't seem to realize that puddings are meant to be eaten."

"Yes."Zero turned to face a younger version of Kaname."He must have lost some of his memories. Hopefully, they'll come back."Kaname turned face Zero."Use the spoon to scoop this up."Kaname grabbed the spoon and scooped up spoonful of the pudding."Here, open your mouth."He held out the spoon in front of Zero's lips with his own mouth open, letting Zero see his fangs.

 _ **Reality cannot be changed.**_

Zero's amethyst eyes widened as he stared at Kaname's fangs."What's the matter? Here, open your mouth..."Zero leaned forward and gently placed his finger on Kaname's lips.

The brunet seemed to realise what Zero was doing and opened his mouth a bit wider and Zero gently touched his fang only to remember what happened the other night and gasped while the pudding fell to the floor as he flinched away from Kaname, his hands over his mouth, with a wide panic look on his face.

Kaname stood up."I think it would be better if I were to no longer appear in front of Zero."Kaname looked at Kaien."I shall return now."

"Ah, yes. Haruka and Juri-chan will be worried."Kaien said."Send my regards."

"Of course."Kaname mumbled before he walked to the end of the couch and looked over his shoulder at Zero."Goodbye."He said with a soft smile as Zero stared at him.

* * *

"Your mother told me this; 'All beginnings start with the birth of a child.'"Kaien said as he poked the fire while Zero looked out the window."That's why she named you Zero. It means Beginning or New Beginning."Kaien looked over his shoulder at Zero."Never think that it means empty or nothing, Zero."Zero didn't say anything."Are you worried about what's outside?"Kaien asked, eyes wide before smiling."It's ok. As long as you stay in here, you don't need to be afraid of anything."

* * *

"Zero!"Kaien cried, coming into the dinning room with the last meal."I completed all the necessary paperwork to officially adopt you as my son today!"Kaien explained, looking at Zero, who was sitting on the plush couch."Starting today, I will be your father!"The dirty blonde smiled widely."Come on, try calling me 'Father'."When Zero didn't turn to look at him or answer, Kaien started crying crocodile tears."It's been a week already, and he still refuses to speak a single word... I'm beginning to lose my confidence as a father. What must I do?"He looked back at Zero to see him looking outside with a unreadable look on his face."Zero?"

* * *

 ** _That peaceful and gentle period. It was both hope... as well as sin._** Zero was waiting out in the snow in a white jacket with a fluffy hood on, keeping him warm."Zero-chan!"Zero turned and looked back at the house to see Kaien at the doorway."It's cold out there. Come wait outside!"

Zero however turned back to look at the gate and his eyes widened when he saw Kaname walking towards him. Zero's eyes lit up and a smile formed on his face as he ran towards Kaname, his hoodie falling off his head, as he ran into Kaname's arms and hugged him around the waist.

"Kaname-sama!"Zero said, closing his eyes as Kaname put one hand on his head and the other around his shoulders.

Kaname smiled down at Zero but raised an eyebrow questionably at him."'Kaname...sama'?" Zero pulled away in Kaname's arms and smiled brightly at him.

"Kaien-san said that today is my birthday! And Kaname-sama saved me one year ago today!"Zero said happily."That's why... congratulations, Kaname-sama!"

Kaname stared at Zero before he smiled at Zero with sad eyes, not that Zero noticed. "You're mistaken, Zero."Zero gave him a confused look."The one who should be congratulated is you."Kaname put his hand on Zero's head."But, thank you."Kaname said before he bent down and hugged Zero to his chest, nuzzling his nose into Zero's hair before they looked at each other.

 _ **The heart fabricated from lies...The kindness that continues to flow...**_

* * *

 _ **And the sin that continues to accumulate...**_ "Kaname-sama is a Vampire, right?"Zero asked, holding his school book in his hands and was still dressed in his middle school uniform.

"That's right."Kaien said, pausing from making hot chocolate."The government keeps the existence of Vampires a secret from the public..."Kaien put the cup down to look at Zero."That's why you must also keep it a secret."

Zero looked away."'Secret'... Even though it's suppose to be a secret, Kaname-sama let me touch his fangs."Zero placed a fisted hand over his chest."Kaname-sama is... completely different from that scary Vampire, right?"Zero asked as Kaien stirred the hot chocolate.

"Has Kaname-kun ever done anything to displease you?"Zero shook his head, no and Kaien smiled as he held up the two cups of hot chocolate."In this world, there are also Vampires with whom we can get along."

Zero gave Kaien a closed eyed smile."Right."

* * *

 ** _The special days of each season..._** Zero was running through the town, going to the center. _**The limited number of meetings that were allowed... The blissful moment... The fading truth...**_. Zero came to a stop."He has to come through here to get to the house."Zero muttered under his breath. ' _Kaname-sama still isn't here?_ 'Zero thought, looking around before glancing at the sky as people walked passed. ' _It's getting dark already._ 'Zero thought, looking down at the ground. Suddenly his senses spiked and he looked up with wide eyes as a man in leather walked towards him and pulled down his sunglasses to reveal blood red eyes. _Monster... Vampire... The scary Vampire... is going to devour me._ The man came to a stop, looking down at Zero's frozen form before noticing a hand. He looked over at the person behind the silver haired boy and met Kaname's blood red eyes. Putting a hand over his heart, the man bowed causing Zero to turn and his eyes widened.

"Zero."Kaname said gently but his eyes were hard.

Zero hugged Kaname."Kaname-sama!"Kaname pulled away from Zero causing the boy to look up at him.

"I thought you were afraid of walking in the streets alone?"Kaname questioned Zero with a serious tone hidden under his gentle voice that Zero didn't catch.

Zero smiled."As long as Kaname-sama is with me, I'm not scared of anything!"Kaname's eyes widened and he gasped at the silver haired boy before he placed his hand on Zero's head and hugged the silver haired boy to his chest.

"Neither am I."Kaname whispered softly. _**Innocence is evil. Reality cannot be changed. Time... cannot be stopped.**_

* * *

Zero was poking the fire with the poker when he heard the door opened."Zero!"Zero stood up ad ran to the front door."Sorry about coming home so late."The silverette froze as he saw a mirrored reflection of himself, only with shorter hair, standing next to Kaien."This is your twin brother, Kiryu Ichiru-kun."Kaien's arm was wrapped around Ichiru's shoulder while Zero stared at Ichiru in shock."Starting today, I'll be taking care of him."Zero continued to stare at Ichiru before looking at Kaien who noticed the look in Zero's eyes."We weren't sure what happened to him when your parents were murdered, Zero. The police couldn't find his body but we thought he had died after being kidnapped by the same bad Vampire who killed your parents."Zero looked back at Ichiru who opened familiar amethyst eyes but unlike Zero's eyes which were filled with innocence, Ichiru's eyes were filled with hatred.

* * *

Zero was walking down the hall and was passing Ichiru's room, noticing that the door was opened, so he stopped and looked inside the dark room to find Ichiru's bangs covering his eyes and his hand covering his throat.

"Ichiru...kun?"

* * *

 **The Present**

Ichiru shot another anti-vampire bullet at the target with the black gun before setting it down on the table and sat down on the chair, rubbing the side of his neck where he had been bitten and turned, and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Memory**

"Ichiru-kun?"Ichiru looked up at his brother who stood in the doorway of his room."What...are you doing?"

"It really hurts..."Ichiru answered dully."So I wanted to make the pain come from myself. I can still feel... the touch of that woman..."Ichiru started scratching at his wounds, trying to make them deeper.

"That must be painful."Zero said softly."Stop it."He ran forward and grabbed Ichiru's hand, stopping him from continuing to hurt himself."'That woman' is the one who did those horrible things to our family, right? She also did horrible things to you, right?"Zero lifted Ichiru's hand to his cheek."It's ok."Zero placed his free hand over Ichiru's wounded neck."I will always be here for you."

* * *

 **Present**

 ** _It's really ok._** Ichiru's eyes darkened as he placed the his hand, that had been on his neck, against his lips. _**It's like you're peeking into my heart! I don't like it!**_ A slight smirk appeared on his face as he rested his head against his fisted hand and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Memory**

"Kiryu-kun, I'd like you to judge for yourself."Kaien said from his spot at the table as the doorbell rang. Zero got up causing Ichiru to look at his brother before looking back at Kaien."I'm sure you'll be able to tell immediately."

"What are you taking about?"Ichiru asked curiously.

"I'm glad you've decided to come have dinner with us!"Zero said happily causing Ichiru to mentally frown, his brother knew someone he didn't."Hurry up and come in! Are you cold?"Zero asked, pulling at someone's hand.

The person gently made Zero let go of their hand and placed said hand on his head, caressing Zero's face as Zero gave the person a closed eyed smile, leaning into the touch and placed his hand over the person's hand.

"Kaname-sama."Ichiru's eyes widened."Kaname-sama, actually..."

"What is it?"Zero giggled softly.

The older boy, Kaname, let himself be guided into the room, smiling at Zero before slowly turning and his eyes met Ichiru's eyes and frowned. Ichiru's eyes hazed over as he stood up. He could see a black aura surrounding Kaname, giving off a bad vibe. **_His name... was Kaname... Kuran Kaname..._** Ichiru remembered Shizuka saying how she wanted to kill the young Kuran boy because he was connected to someone. Ichiru's hand slowly reached for the knife on the table.

Zero's eyes widened and he ran in front of Kaname, yelling;"No, Ichiru!"

Kaname reached out and grabbed Zero, pulling him behind him, holding his arm out as a shield while using his other arm to defend himself from the knife going into his chest. Zero could only stare at his younger brother with wide fearful eyes.

"You!"Ichiru snarled.

"Kaname-sama!"Zero cried.

"Attacking someone the instant you meet them... how rude..."

"Shut up! It's all your fault that she's like this!"Ichiru growled out angrily.

"'She's like this'?"Kaname asked before recognition formed in eyes."Ah, you mean Hio Shizuka... what happened to her had nothing to do with me."Zero looked on in confusion before his eyes widened as a woman with long silver hair pink eyes appeared in his mind before it disappeared.

"Liar!"Ichiru's eyes narrowed.

"Again, how rude. To call someone a liar when they did nothing wrong..."Ichiru's eyes widened when Kaname suddenly grabbed his wrist, that was holding the knife in Kaname's arm, in a vise like grip."However, I have no intention of allowing myself to be killed by you..."He made Ichiru let go of the knife, and it fell to the floor, and pulled him forward to whisper in his ear."I know what you did... how you feel about Zero... if you hurt him, I'll kill you."Ichiru started to shake violently as he stared into Kaname's cold blood red eyes before Kaname stood up straight and let Ichiru go.

* * *

The door opened in the room, filling it with a bit of light."Ichiru?"Zero whispered softly as he walked inside. He walked over to where Ichiru was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall."Ichiru, are you ok?"Zero got up on the bed and leaned forward and went to put his hand on Ichiru's shoulder but he slapped Zero's hand away and Zero looked at him with shocked and sad eyes.

"Don't touch me! Not with those hands that touched _him_!"Ichiru said, his voice dipping with venom.

"Kaname-sama saved me from a Vampire when our parents died... He's a kind Vampire, Ichiru."Zero said, backing away from Ichiru who gripped the sheets tightly in his hand.

"You're wrong, Zero! He's dangerous, can't you sense that, you idiot! What happened to my cautious brother who'd never let a Vampire near him, near us!?"Zero bit his lip and looked away.

"I'm sorry I'm not the brother you remember or want me to be..."Zero whispered before he turned and ran out of the room, wiping his tears away furiously.

* * *

"We decided today to establish a Night Class at our Academy."Kaien said, looking down at Kaito, Zero and Ichiru. Zero was sipping on his hot chocolate while Ichiru was reading a book and Kaito was cleaning his sword.

Zero blinked innocently up at Kaien."So, like a Night Class for the High School?"

"No."Zero put his drink down."It's not for the High School or University. The students will perform intricate experiments throughout the night, and in return, we won't assign them to specific years."Kaien explained with a smile."Then again, not only are they nocturnal, they also live much longer then we do."Kaien said, giving them a clue. Kaito stopped cleaning his sword while Ichiru stared up at him with wide eyes."The students who will be attending the Night Class... are all Vampires."

Kaito and Ichiru jumped to their feet."What are you planning to do, inviting those things here?"Ichiru hissed out.

"Have you lost your mind!?"Kaito snapped.

"Educate the young Vampires to become a moderate faction, so that Vampires and Humans can coexist in peace. That seems to be the purpose."Came Kaname's voice causing them all to look over at him. Not only did they find Kaname leaning against the door, but two other brunette Purebloods standing next to him.

"Kuran Kaname."Ichiru whispered, eyes wide.

Zero got up and ran over to Kaname."Kaname-sama!"Zero said and hugged Kaname.

The woman smiled as she watched Kaname hug the young silver haired boy."Good evening, Zero."Kaname said and patted Zero on the head.

"Ah! So this is Zero-chan! Isn't he cute, Haruka-kun."The woman said causing Zero to blush and smile shyly at her while the man smiled at Zero.

"Ah, Takamiya-kun, Kiryu-kun, Zero-chan, this is Kaname-kun's parents, Juri and Haruka."

"How stupid."Kaito hissed as Ichiru ran over to Kaien causing the three Vampires and one Human to watch.

"Vampires would never want to actually co-exist with Humans!"Ichiru snapped.

"Have you forgotten how much bloodstained history has been covered up?"Kaito snarled.

"I want to put an end to that."Kaien answered stoically."Just like you, Kiryu-kun, Takamiya-kun, I have also lost someone precious to me."

Ichiru's eyes darkened."Even so..."

"Don't worry."Kaien cut Ichiru's and Kaito's protests off."Kuran-kun will be attending the Night Class."Kaito and Ichiru turned to glare at Kaname."So I'm sure the other Vampires will behave too."Zero looked up at Kaname who stared down at him before looking at the two angry teens.

"But... everything will be over if he betrays us."Kaito and Ichiru hissed out in unison.

* * *

 **Present**

Ichiru slammed his fist against the wooden desk."The one who betrayed... is not him..."Kaname, who was hiding his aura, narrowed his eyes at Ichiru's words before walking up the stairs.

* * *

 **Memory**

"Haruka-kun, Juri-chan, Kaname-kun, I'm very happy that you three approve of my pacifist ideals."

"Yes, I sincerely hope they can be achieved."

"Besides, we all live a constricted life with very little freedom, we just want Kaname to have more freedom then we do, even if that means it has to be inside a school."

"I require someone to become my arms and legs. There is however one thing I'm worried about..."

* * *

 **Present**

Kaname came to a stop at the destroyed path of the old moon dorms."Zero..."

* * *

Zero stared up at the ceiling with dazed eyes. _I don't regret my actions. That's what I thought, but..._ **"** _I can tell from your blood._ **"** Zero fell on the left side of the couch, his head resting against a cushion. _What are Vampires? Can they know the feelings of others through the taste of their blood alone?_ Zero wondered as his eyes closed. **"** _I wonder, since when did you stop telling me everything..._ **"** The silverette turned so that he was lying on his back, with his hand on his bandaged throat. _Since when?_ Zero's eyes snapped opened. _That's right._ He closed his eyes again. _That day..._

* * *

 **Memory**

 _Something changed._ "The teachers' dormitory over there shouldn't be in use, right?"Zero asked, looking at his younger brother, who scoffed, and Kaito, who glared at nothing.

"Until the entrance exams are completed and the covenants signed, they're using it as the temporary Dorm...for the Vampires..."Ichiru said coldly as he and Kaito began walking again.

"Don't go near their nest."Kaito warned over his shoulder at Zero looked back at the Dorm.

' _So Kaname-sama is also there?_ 'Zero thought before catching up to Kaito and Ichiru.

* * *

Once they got home, Zero went up to his room and changed into a pair of black pants and a dark blue top, and put a jacket on before climbing out the window and walked towards the Dorm. He looked around to make sure that Kaito and Ichiru hadn't followed him. Once he was done checking, he opened the door and looked inside only to freeze when he saw a blonde haired, emerald eyed boy standing there, looking over some papers before noticing him.

"Huh? Oh, if it isn't Zero-chan."The boy turned and gave him a smile as Zero looked at him in shock."Did you come here to see Kaname? Unfortunately, he's out right now."

"Um excuse me, but how do you know my name?"Zero asked.

"Uh, sometimes, when I stay at Kaname's and is given a ride home. Kaname comes with me and we stop by your house on the way."The boy explained."I always see you from the car, tightly hugging Kaname."Zero looked down, blushing."Well then, goodnight Zero-chan. Go back and sleep. Even if it's within the school grounds, you mustn't walk around at night!"He said in a scolding voice before closing the door.

"Even though he told me to go back,"Zero put his hand on the door before placing his ear against it, listening to see if anyone's there."I'm already this close to seeing him. Just for a little while."Zero pulled open the door again and walked in."It's really cold outside, so please allow me to wait in here."Zero said softly with a small giggle as he walked over to the steps and sat down.

"What is this?"A voice said."A thousand question survey?"Zero looked up and watched as some of the older Vampires walked across the hall upstairs."This Headmaster Cross guy must have a really bad personality. He actually asked us to hand it in by tonight!?"

"Who told you to answer it truthfully?"

' _A Vampire who intends to answer a survey truthfully... how weird..._ 'Zero thought with a giggle.

This caused the group to stop walking and look down the stairs and found Zero looking at them. Zero gasped and quickly stood up, bowing to them, his long silver hair covering his blushing face.

"What's a Human Child doing at a place like this? Better yet, a Hunter Child."Zero stood up, watching them."She's looking this way. Is she trying to be scary?"

"First of all, Hanabusa, she is a he."The girl said, rolling her eyes at his stunned look."And second of all, he's laughing at you. Don't you dare cause any trouble before school starts. I don't want my school life with Kaname-sama to be tarnished by stupid disputes."She said as they walked away.

' _He thought I was a girl...?_ 'Zero grabbed at his hair and stared at it.' _Eh, wait, she said "Kaname-sama". So she also loves Kaname-sama...WAIT! I don't love Kaname-sama... do I?_ 'Zero thought in shock. Ba-thump.

* * *

 **Present**

Zero was fast asleep on the couch and down the hall, Ichiru was taking a very hot shower.

* * *

Kaname stared at the old Moon Dorms.

* * *

 **Memory**

The grandfather clock went off, signaling it was midnight. Zero had fell asleep on the stairs and some Vampire noticed that he was in a vulnerable state. He went to move his hair out of the way when someone spoke up."Could it be that you are still ignorant of rules governing the Night Class?"

The Vampire turned and looked at Kaname."Please forgive me...I remember them now."He said and bowed with his hand over his heart before leaving. Kaname walked over to Zero's sleeping form and put his jacket over him.

"That was too dangerous."Kaname muttered, looking at Zero's neck. He bent down on the staircase and moved Zero's hair out of the way and leaned forward to bit him.

"Kaname!"Kaname froze and looked over to see Juri standing there."Not yet. Rido isn't dead yet."She whispered softly.

She knew that Kaname wanted his mate's blood. Kaname looked back down at Zero before picking him up, being careful as to not wake him. Juri watched with a sad smile as Kaname took Zero to his room.

* * *

 **Present**

"You..."Kaname trailed off."always do such cruel things."

* * *

 **Memory**

Zero sat up and looked around."Where... is this place?" Zero looked down, noticing that he was on top of the covers yet a jacket was placed over his lap."This is..."Zero lifted the collar up."Kaname-sama's?"Zero brought it to his nose and gave a small sniff.

"Yuki..."Zero suddenly heard Kaname's voice and looked in the direction of where his voice came from.

Zero saw a door that was opened just ajar. Pushing the jacket off of him, he got out of the bed and he walked over to the door silently. His eyes went wide at what he saw. Kaname was drinking a girl's blood.

"Kaname onii-sama."The girl cried."I can't."Kaname let her fall against him as blood ran drown his chin. Zero started to back away before he ran out of the dorm, never noticing that Kaname was watching him leave.

 _That's right, run away from me, Zero. You make me become so cruel._

* * *

 **Dream**

"No!"The younger frightened version of Zero was replaced by his teenager self."That's not Kaname-sama!"Zero shouted as he put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes tightly. _I'm scared. There's so much blood._ ** _ You should be well aware of it._** _ The scary Vampire is going to..._ ** _ Reality cannot be changed._** Snow appeared and started to form a door of light. "For Kaname-sama to do such a thing..." _This must be a bad dream._

* * *

 **Memory**

"They don't hesitate when taking another person's life."Ichiru said, glancing over his shoulder at Zero, their hands linked."They are beasts in the guise of Humans, after all. The same goes for Kuran Kaname."

Zero's eyes widened before they softened."But you know Kaname-sama saved me."Ichiru glanced down at their linked hands."Kaname-sama is different."

"Then..."Ichiru looked ahead."stop shaking."Zero's hand was shaking in Ichiru's hand, revealing how afraid he was."How unseemly."Zero stopped shaking and gripped Ichiru's hand in a tight grip before hanging on loosely.

 _That night, I knew the meaning of fear once more..._

* * *

Zero thank Kaname about the other night in front of Kaname's inner circle, and younger sister. Kaname just waved it off before turning away.

 _Kaname-sama is different from me. I became aware of that fact._

* * *

 **Present**

Ichiru came into the room with a towel around his neck, and a hand grabbing a part of the towel to dry the ends of his hair."He fell asleep."Ichiru stated, looking down at his smaller, yet older brother before going to grab a blanket."You'll catch a cold."

"Kaname-sama..."Zero mumbled in his sleep.

Ichiru jolted before looking at his twin's neck and reached for the bandage around said neck, his eyes glowing scarlet. He pulled away and fell down on the floor, his back against the couch as he gripped his throat and touched his head. Ichiru turned when he felt familiar eyes on him and found Kaname standing there, his eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his chest.

"Could you come out for a second?"Kaname demanded more then asked. Ichiru stood up and walked outside the room just as Zero started to open his hazed filled eyes and sat up to watch Kaname leave.

"Kaname-semapi?"Zero wondered in confusion before grabbing hold of the blanket."Kaname-semapi covered me with this?"

* * *

"Why do I tolerate your existence?"Kaname wondered out loud, his back to Ichiru who was leaning against the tree."I don't believe I ever told you the reason before."Ichiru glanced at Kaname's back."I am well aware of how fragile the peace at Cross Academy is. Consequently, it occurred to me. The one who would be most suited to become Zero's shield in the miniature garden..."Kaname looked over his shoulder at Ichiru with a glare."Is not you but you can never betray him no matter what you're planning because I know deep down, you hold a place in your heart for your brother. And that is why, Ichiru, you are allowed to live..."Ichiru's eyes narrowed"by me because you _are_ Zero's brother."

* * *

 _That day,something changed inside me. However, one thing remains unchanged._ Zero nuzzled the side of his cheek against the fabric of the blanket. _Despite everything,_

* * *

Kaname walked away from Ichiru, who's bangs were covering his eyes. _I still love Kaname-sama._


	14. Chapter 14

Kaname was lying on the love seat with an arm over his eyes to protect them from the sun's light that came in from the opened curtains behind his seat, while remembering confronting Zero, before shifting his arm so that he could look at the sun.

* * *

Ichiru was putting his jacket as he remembered Kaname's words. **"** _You can never betray him no matter what you're planning because I know deep down, you hold a place in your heart for your brother. And that is why, Ichiru, you are allowed to live...by me because you_ _ **are**_ _Zero's brother._ **"** Ichiru hmphed.

* * *

Zero lied awake in his dorm room, looking at the wall from his spot in bed. **"** _If you were going to have your blood sucked anyway, I'm sure you would rather it have been Kuran Kaname instead of me, right?_ **"** Zero's mind flashed to when Kaname walked away from him and when Zero had nuzzled the blanket, believing that Kaname had been the one to put it over him. Zero closed his amethyst eyes, wanting to try to get some more sleep before his alarm went off.

* * *

 **Moon Dorms**

Takuma gently knocked on Kaname's door, only for it to echo loudly in the quiet hallway."Kaname?"Takuma's hand fell to his side when he got no answer."Be sure to get some sleep, ok? Good Night."The blonde turned around to leave, only to find the rest of Kaname's inner circle and Yuki standing in front of him in their pjs.

"Dorm President Kuran has been shutting himself up in his room, hasn't he?"Rima asked in a dull voice.

Kain looked at Hanabusa."Don't tell me you did something to upset him again."Kain said causing Hanabusa, Senri and Rima to look at him.

"Of course not!"Hanabusa said angrily."Besides, if I did, I'd have been scolded right on the spot."The ice wielder answered sadly and closed his eyes.

"You're right."Kain said, closing his eyes and looked away.

Ruka looked down at the ground."Don't worry."Takuma said, noticing Ruka's worry along with Kain, and gave her a smile."He probably just has a lot on his mind."Takuma turned to look back at everyone."Come, let's turn in for the night as well."

"Ichijo-sama."A maid said, causing Takuma to look at said maid and saw a very high stack of books in her hand."I've gathered all the books you requested."Two cloaked figures stood behind her."Would you like me to deliver them to your room?"The group stared at the maid, dumbfounded.

"Uh, s-sorry. If you'd please."

"Um, where is Kuran-sama?"

"Do you need something from the Dorm President?"

The maid held out the silver plate which had a pen and clip board with a piece of paper on it."There's someone who would like to visit the Dorm, and I need him to sign off on the request."

Takuma blinked before walking forward and took the clip board, reading it before his face became horrified."No way..."Takuma choked out, shaking in his shoes."Why!?"

"Ichijo-san?"Senri asked.

"What's the matter?"Hanabusa added.

"My... My grandfather... will be arriving tonight!"Takuma shouted causing the group to sweat-drop at his childish act.

* * *

 **Moon Dorm Lounge**

"The Dorm Vice-President's grandfather is..."Kain trailed off.

"If I'm not mistaken, he's that..."Hanabusa also trailed off.

"That's right."Takuma said softly."To the outside world, he is the one who transformed the 'Ichijo Group' into the enterprise it is today, with connections to every business imaginable. But in the world of darkness, he is the head of one of the highest ranked Noble Families among Vampires. Ichijo Asato, otherwise known as 'Ichiou'."Takuma's eyes narrowed as he explained."One of the most senior Vampires alive whose name is linked to the Senate."

"So why is he coming here?"Yuki asked, frowning.

"I have no idea."

"There's nothing to be afraid of."Ruka spoke up and Takuma looked at her with wide forest green eyes."The Senate may be the highest authority governing our world, but they are not our rules."

"Well, that _is_ true, but... I don't want the fragile peace of the Dorm to be disturbed. For Kaname's sake...

* * *

That night, a thick fog hang around the Moon Dorms as the members of the Night Class talked about Ichijo 'Ichiou' Asato, the Head of the Senate . Kaname's inner circle and Yuki were near the stairs, listening to everyone else talk.

"Fu, I wonder if he's truly that frightening, the Gramps from the Senate?"Ruka wondered, covering her smirk with her eyes closed.

"Of course."Kain said, frowning."He's a monster whose been alive twelve times longer then any of us."Kain looked around."That's why we all skipped class and gathered here, right?"

"Even he admits he's scared."Rima said dully.

"Well so am I, Rima..."Rima's eyes snapped Senri's questionably."But still, I wonder who's scarier? Dorm President Kuran, who's a Pureblood, or him?"

"Isn't that obvious?"Hanabusa asked.

"Kaname!"Takuma said, eyes wide when he saw Kaname and went up the stairs as Kaname was coming down said stairs."Don't worry. You don't need to be here for this alright? I'm sure he's just coming here to lecture me about something."

"It's alright..."Kaname said as he walked pass Takuma and continued down the stairs."I haven't seen Ichiou in quiet some time. I'd like to say hello. May I?"Kaname asked, glancing back at Takuma.

"Of course you may."Takuma said softly.

Takuma followed Kaname back down the stairs and towards the door and everyone watched as said door opened and Ichijo Asato stood there, his cape blowing in the wind behind him before it calmed down and he walked inside, looking everyone over.

"I appreciate this warm welcome."Asato said as the door closed and he came to stop in front of Kaname, Yuki and his inner the only reason I've come tonight is to pay a visit to my dear grandson. No need to stand on formalities."

"Hello Ichijo."Kaname said as he stepped aside."I'm glad to see you're well."

"I believe the last time we saw one another, my offer to become yours and your sister's guardian after the sudden death of your parents was rejected rather brusquely, was it not, Kaname-sama?"Asato questioned the older Pureblood.

"Yes, I just didn't want to be cuddled and neither did Yuki."Kaname said and Takuma leaned closer to him to speak.

"Kaname, it isn't the time for this."Takuma said softly and Asato's eyes narrowed when he saw a scratch mark going down Kaname's neck.

"Yes, you're right."Kaname said as Asato turned to face him.

"Pureblood's are different from us Aristocrats. Even if you're covered in blood, nothing can defile you. You're a flower that smells lusciously sweet for all eternity."Asato said as he took hold of Kaname's hand, bent down on one knee while everyone gasped."Such overflowing youth, power, and beauty...My only wish is for the opportunity to taste your 'peerless blood' someday."Ruka and Yuki suddenly stood in front of Kaname while Hanabusa had wrenched Asato's hand away from Kaname's hand.

"Please forgive us, Kaname-sama, but..."

"Your joke has gone to far."

"Souen's daughter and Aido's son, is it?"Asato asked, pulling his hand free of Hanabusa's grip and Takuma quickly stood between them while Kain pulled Ruka away from Kaname.

"Hanabusa."Takuma warned.

"You of all people should know that to ask a Pureblood to shed blood is our greatest taboo!"Hanabusa snarled, ignoring Takuma's warning, and Asato narrowed his eyes at Hanabusa."I'm not afraid of you at-"Hanabusa was cut off by Kaname smacking across the face.

Ruka gasped in shock while Hanabusa held a hand over his nose."I appear to have been entirely too lax with discipline."Kaname said, giving Asato a short bow as his hair covered his eyes.

"It is only because you are here, Kaname-sama, Yuki-hime, that I've had no misgivings allowing my Grandson to remain at this Academy."Asato answered, kneeling to Kaname as the Pureblood stood up straight again, and watched as Asato kissed his hand."My 'King'..."

* * *

 **Kaname's Room**

Kaname was reading one of his many letters in his dark room and only the moon's rays of light shined brightly in the dark room. Kaname let the piece of paper fall to the ground and his hand fell off the love seat.

"If I left you alone,"

* * *

"Would you stand there for the rest of the night, Yuki."The brunette heard her brother ask through the door. Yuki quietly opened the door and made her way over to Kaname, only to stop in front of the coffee table that separated them.

"I know you won't punish me, Onii-sama, not unless I would attack your mate."Kaname's eyes glowed crimson before returning back to normal as Yuki bent down and picked up some of te papers on the ground."You've been very depressed lately."Kaname glanced at the paper Yuki held out for him and took it.

"Thank you."

"Kaname onii-sama, since I know you won't take Zero as your mate soon, please take my blood."Yuki pricked her neck and a drop of blood slid down her finger and on to Kaname's cheek, yet Kaname's eyes didn't turn crimson as he stared up at his little sister.

Kaname gently put his hand on Yuki's cheek."You needn't worry about me, Yuki. I am fine."Kaname said as he smeared the blood off his cheek with his thumb.

"Ok..."Yuki mumbled but she didn't sound convinced.

* * *

"Takuma, Kaname-sama appears to place considerable trust in you."Takuma stared at his grandfather's back emotionlessly."Continue to serve him well from here on. And keep an eye on him. That is the only reason I am allowing you to stay at this Academy."Asato opened the door but before he could step out, Takuma spoke up.

"Grandfather, you don't understand."Asato turned to look at his grandson."I won't do anything that will harm my friend."

Asato's eyes narrowed."The one who doesn't understand is you. A friendship built on deceptive peace within the confined world of an Academy is nothing but-Cross Academy is peaceful!"Both Ichijo's turned to the doorway to find Zero standing there, frowning.

"Zero-kun?"Takuma said, a bit shocked as to why the young silverette was here.

"Um so the Headmaster said he would like to ask you to donate a lot for the Academy this time around as well..."Zero said before a panicked look appeared on his face."...Uh... hold on, you _are_ actually Takuma-sempai's grandfather, aren't you? We are here to escort you."

"We'll show you the way to the Headmaster's room."Ichiru said as he came to stand behind Zero.

"Very well."

"Ichiou."Kaname said, stopping the older Noble from leaving.

"K-Kaname-sempai..."Zero mumbled while Ichiru frowned.

"I look forward to the day when I shall see you again."Kaname said, smiling.

"As do I."Asato agreed before bowing."Well then..."He turned and walked out the door with Ichiru following him while Zero stood in the doorway of the Moon Dorms.

Kaname watched as Ichiru left with Asato before smiling at Zero."Zero."

"Y-yes?"Zero asked, unable to keep a light blush off his face.

"Thank you for your hard work."

"I-it's nothing!"Zero said before bowing."Thank you so much for yesterday!"Zero looked back up at Kaname with a smile on his face while Kaname's mask shattered, looking at the silverette in confusion."P-Please excuse me!"Zero turned and ran away, following after his brother and Asato.

* * *

 **"** _And that is why, Ichiru, you are allowed to live...by me because you_ _ **are**_ _Zero's brother._ **"** Ichiru's fist clenched on top of the sink.

"Why should this have anything to do with Kuran Kaname..."The door opened and Ichiru looked up to see Zero looking back at him in shock."Can't you knock?"

"Speak for yourself!"Zero cried."You hardly ever knock either!"Zero turned away from him."You should hang your towel on the door. Since the lock is broken and all..."Zero went to grab the handle when he saw that Ichiru's towel was on said handle.

"What exactly does Kuran Kaname want with you?"Zero turned back to Ichiru, who's bangs were covering his eyes, with a look of confusion in his eyes."No, Never mind. Get out already."

"I..."Ichiru turned to look at Zero."I've never thought about offering my blood to Kaname-semapi."

"I see."

"'I see'?"Zero echoed."Weren't you the one who brought it up?"Ichiru looked away."Look here! I have an obligation to supply you with blood, and I intend to do so for as long as I can."Zero growled out, glaring at Ichiru's back."So there's absolutely no way I'd be offering up my blood to everyone like it some sort of great feast!"Zero's eyes softened as he looked down."Although I may seem like an annoying and insistent volunteer to you... Hey, are you listening!?"Zero tried to look up into Ichiru's eyes."We already made up our minds to face the consequences, right?"Ichiru suddenly grabbed Zero's wrists and walked him back into the wall"Now?"Zero asked.

Surprised amethyst looking into cold amethyst eyes which made him slightly shudder. The smaller silverette began to tremble as his twin leaned forward but suddenly, Ichiru pulled away, letting go of his twin's wrists.

"Are you an idiot?"Ichiru asked as Zero's hands fell to his sides."You're the one that's not ready." Ichiru turned away and took of his shirt."Get out."

Suddenly, a towel was thrown at Ichiru's head."I thought you were serious, you jerk!"Ichiru turned to look at Zero, who glared at him."If you ever test me like that again, I'll use Artemis on you!"Zero snapped before slamming the door shut.

The door suddenly opened a few minutes later."Why did Zero run off so angrily?"Ichiru didn't answer."But what a good timing. Kiryu-kun, I have something to tell you."Kaien said, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office**

Kaien slid an envelope over to Ichiru on the desk."You've received an order from te Hunter's Association."Kaien said seriously."You're to hunt down a Level E that has been on a killing rampage. You were nominated for the job."Ichiru picked up the envelope."This is your first job as a Hunter, isn't it? How distasteful."Kaien said, shaking his head."They're testing to see if you can still be of any use as a member of Kiryu Household. I did tell them you'd be fine, though."

"I-I'm sorry, but you have no choice in this matter Kiryu-kun."Kaien said sadly."Also, Kaito will be going with you so that there is evidence that you are reliable."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Zero blinked as he saw Ichiru leave, wearing a brown trench coat, with Kaito, who was also wearing a brown trench coat. _Ichiru? Kaito?_ Zero decided to follow them into town, hoping to not be noticed by either of them. _For Ichiru to be skipping class and Kaito to not be teaching... Where could they be going?_

* * *

"Is this the place?"Senri asked.

"Wait, Senri."Rima said and Senri looked at her."Aren't you worried about getting sunburned without an umbrella to shield yourself?"Senri's eyes widened in realisation.

"Hurry up and settle whatever business you have."Their manger stated."We're going to be late for the photo shoot. And Shiki-kun,"Senri turned to look at her."you get sunburned easily. Have Rima cover you with her umbrella."

Rima turned to her."Eh?"

"Don't forget that you are a professional model."

"Yes, ma'am."Senri answered dully before their manger drove off.

"Why do we have to dispose of an Ex-Human Vampire this early in the morning?"Senri grumbled as they walked towards the abandoned house.

"Because the Senate issued us a warning; 'Don't let the Association beat you to it.'."Rima answered before looking at Senri."The Dorm Vice-President also seemed to be given strict orders by his Grandfather."

"So it's a competition?"

"Evidently, this time the prey succumbed to Level E only recently. He may still have some intelligence left. Well, I doubt it matters anyway."

Senri suddenly came to a stop, causing Rima to stop and they looked at the tree next to them. Zero suddenly came out from behind the tree."The Discipline Committee?"

Zero gasped as he saw them."Shiki-sempai? Toya-sempai?"

* * *

Ichiru pulled out his katana and pointed it at the Level E that was holding an unconscious girl in his arms."Who's there?"

"Are you the one who took the lives of four teenage girls?"Ichiru asked coldly while Kaito pointed his gun at the E.

"You shouldn't have done that. You should have just run your blade through me without asking any questions, Hunter-san."The E said, his voice becoming higher by the second."But since you asked me, I will answer your question. That's right. It was me. I can't help it. I just can't get that sensation out of my head."Ichiru gritted his teeth."I doubt you could understand how I feel. The sensation of sinking your fangs into the neck of a girl... Deeply...strongly... the ecstasy that makes me lose all my senses... It's the best!"

Ichiru jumped back as the E suddenly launched itself at him and laughed when Ichiru realised that he had been tricked. The E used this as his time to escape. Kaito tsked and shot at it, only to miss.

* * *

Zero, Senri and Rima turned towards the house when they heard a gunshot go off.

* * *

"Why are Vampires like this?"

"They're all the same."Kaito answered, noticing the way Ichiru was acting."There's no need to feel any pity for them."

Ichiru nodded."Let's end him."

* * *

"What was that?"Senri asked.

"A gunshot? Ichiru!"Zero realised and took off inside only to freeze when he saw a E sitting on the steps. _A Vampire?_

"Oh... are you a friend and sibling of the Hunters?"The E asked, a wide smile on his face, showing his enlarged fangs. _A Level E?_ "Were you planning on taking my dessert away from me?"Zero pulled out Artemis and held it in an offence position.

Senri walked forward, placing his hand on Zero's head."You're in the way."Senri bit his finger and created a blood whip and swung it at the E who dodged it each time the blood whip came at him. When the dust cleared, they didn't find the E anywhere in sight."Huh? He got away?"

"What are you doing?"Rima asked as she put her umbrella down."Hurry up and finish him."

Senri turned to her."I don't like to play catch."

"Be good and go after him."

Zero suddenly took off, leaving the two Nobles behind. _Ichiru and Kaito are also inside these ruins._ The silverette came to a stop in a hallway and started to walk slower while looking around cautiously. Just as he was halfway inside the hallway, the ground cracked under him and he fell on his stomach, dropping Artemis, which rolled away from him. Zero turned to see what had caught his leg and his eyes widened as te E came up from the hole it created, smirking at Zero.

"I'm so lucky today. You're my second prey of the day."Zero gasped and tried to reach for Artemis but couldn't reach it."There's nothing to be afraid of. I will be gentle with you."Zero pulled out Bloody Rose and turned around, firing a bullet at the, surprised, E in the shoulder. Another bullet rang out and Zero turned to see Kaito and Ichiru standing there.

"Don't touch him with that filthy hand of yours."Kaito spat."End it, Ichiru. It's your kill."

"Right."Ichiru said, walking pass Zero and looked down at the E.

"You sure got me there."

"This foolish game of catch is over."

Zero sat up and looked at his twin in confusion."Ichiru, what's going on?"

"I received an order... to carry out the duties of a Vampire Hunter."Zero's eyes widened and he gasped at Ichiru, who read out what was said on the paper.

"So this is it? But this way, I won't have to kill anyone anymore."Ichiru's eyes narrowed and he slashed the E across the torso and Zero watched as the E turned to dust.

"Hey, Discipline Committee,Takamiya-sensei,"Rima said as she and Senri, who had a limp girl over his shoulder, appeared."We found a girl lying over there. What should we do with her? She's still alive."

Zero gasped before he got up and walked over to his twin's side, smiling up at him."That girl is safe. And you saved me too. Thanks, Ichiru."

Ichiru stared down at him emotionlessly. **"** _You can never betray him._ **"** Ichiru's eyes darkened. No one noticed a crow with red eyes outside staring at Kaito, Ichiru and Zero.

* * *

Lavender eyes snapped open."I've found Kaito, Zero and Ichiru!"A childish girl voice said and giggled."On my! I really love that sad look in his eyes! I'm so glad he's becoming such a handsome boy while Kaito's grown into such a handsome man with that look of hatred in his eyes."The girl suddenly licked her lips."And then there's Zero-chan...So innocent, naive... I wonder, does he remember me? I hope so!"A crow flew into her out stretched hand."I've decided! I will go to Cross Academy too."


	15. Chapter 15

_"Let hatred be your sustenance and grow up quickly... Sweet Zero..."A sweet and soft voice said as a hand threaded itself into silver hair."You wish to kill me, do you not? I want to watch you forever."The pale hand moved some of silver bangs out of Zero's eyes, revealing traumatized amethyst eyes."Those eyes which are filled with hatred belong to me alone."Amethyst stared up into pale pink eyes._ _ **What? I don't understand... who is she? Why am I covered in blood? Why is she covered in blood?**_ " _You and I are tied by a bond which cannot be severed."_ ** _Bond? What bond!?_** _A devious smile appeared on her face._

* * *

Amethyst eyes snapped opened and Zero gasped."Huh?" Zero sat up and gripped his head in pain as the memory disappeared.

* * *

"It seems that woman is alive."Touga stated as he looked outside the window with his eye narrowed. Kaien's eyes widened in shock as he flinched before looking at Touga before looking back at the wall, a frown on his face.

* * *

The Day Class girls were all chatting about the Night Class, as usual, while they waited for the gates to open. But this time, they were talking about dancing with the Night Class at the Ball, while Zero held them back. Luckily, they were chatting instead of pushing Zero back. _My family hunted Vampires. Ichiru hunts Vampires. Ichiru basically told me that he'd never forgive himself if he let himself grow use to my blood... How did he feel when he raised his katana?_ Zero's fists clenched at his side.

"Hey! Snap out of it."Ichiru's voice snapped Zero out of his train of thoughts.

Zero's eyes widened."Sorry-Acck!"Zero cried out as the girls pushed against him."Everyone, get back!"Zero snarled, pushing them back before looking over his shoulder at Ichiru."Don't you think they're unusually excited today!?"

"It's because of that troublesome event."Ichiru stated before looking at Zero."Make sure you're ready when the gate opens."

Just as Ichiru said that, the gates opened."Huh?"Zero gasped out as the girls squealed as the Night Class walked pass them."Don't push! Please don't push!"Zero cried as the girls pushed against him.

One of the girls on Ichiru's side tried to get pass him without noticing, but the moment she stepped on the invisible line that separated that Ichiru had created, the taller silver haired teen snapped at her;"If you take one step in front of me, I'll make you cry."The girl froze before she stumbled back and fell to her knees behind the invisible line as the girls started to comfort her or talk badly about Ichiru."Hey!"Ichiru hissed, turning to look at the girls with a dark aura surrounding him."Don't give me any trouble."

Zero went to yell at the girls like usual when unexpectedly, he was violently shoved against the girls who were rushing towards the school of where the Night Class had entered, all yelling for the Night Class to wait while Zero cried out, for the first time, feeling truly afraid of the girls. Zero's eyes widened when a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him, and the girls.

"Need help pushing them back?"Hanabusa asked and Zero looked up him."Nah..."He grabbed Zero's arm, tugging him inside and slammed the door shut, ignoring the girls outcries of rage."Sorry, everyone."Hanabusa listened to the girls rage in amusement."They're so jealous, so cute."

"Umm... Please, let me go. I'm going back."Zero stated, trying to jerk his arm free of Hanabusa's grip as he stepped back.

"What type of attitude is that? After I came to your rescue."

"you're bothering the Disciplinary Committee, Aido."

"Huh?"They both turned to see Kaname, and the rest of his inner circle standing there, waiting.

"Zero, if you keep trying so hard, you'll get hurt badly one day."Kaname said gently.

"I'll be careful..."Zero mumbled before the door opened and a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Why'd you get dragged off like that? Let's go!"Ichiru snapped, dragging Zero out of the building and ignoring Zero's protests.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

 **Headmaster's Office**

"Are you upset that I let Ichiru go the other day, Zero?"Kaien asked, looking at Zero who shook his head no before the dirty blonde looked out the window."You and Ichiru were born 'Hunters', so jobs like that are bound to come his way sooner or later."Kaien stated seriously.

"I get that it's his duty but isn't it mine as well? I don't understand why I don't get these jobs but Ichiru does."Zero said, confusion clear in his voice.

"The Association knows that you have no memory of what happened before you five, that's when Hunter Children began their physical training after they have had a year of book theory, learning about the different types of Vampires. That's why you don't do these dangerous jobs."Zero looked away with an anguish look in his eyes while Kaien put his hand on top of a file."In any case, I have a request of you. To show a transfer student around."

Zero looked back up at his adoptive father with wide eyes."A transfer student?"

Kaien picked up the file and opened it, looking inside."Yes, she was scheduled to start much earlier, but she has a weak constitution and she was resting at her villa, deep in the mountains."Just as Kaien finished explaining, someone knocked on the door.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I think she's ready."Kaien stated, looking up at the door while Zero glanced over his shoulder."Come in."The door opened and a lavender haired and eyed girl wearing the Night Class uniform peeked her head inside the room curiously.

"Um... Good evening."She said, standing up straight while Zero turned towards her fully, eyes wide in surprise.

"Huh? Night Class?"Zero choked out as he continued to look at the girl.

"This is Kurenai Maria."Kaien said, smiling at Maria before gesturing to Zero."Kurenai-san, this is my son, Zero."

Zero, realising he was being rude by staring at the new student, quickly bowed."Oh, nice to meet you."

Maria's eyes widened _innocently_ and she put her hand over her mouth, smiling."You look delicious. So healthy..."

Kaien ran to Maria's side, scolding her childishly;"Listen here! That is taboo at this Academy!"

"Oh..."Maria gasped childishly up at Kaien while Zero sweat-dropped.

Maria turned back to Zero with a sweet smile on her face."I'm sorry. Nice to meet you too, Zero-san."Zero smiled back at Maria in a friendly manner.

* * *

Kaien watched, with a frown on his face. from the window behind him, as Zero made gestures to where everything was to Maria as he talked while they stood outside.

* * *

 **School Building**

"The library is over that way."Zero said as they walked down the hall before the silverette noticed the classroom up ahead."And that's the classroom the Night Class is using today."Zero said, pointing at the room as he continued walking while Maria came to a stop, causing Zero to stop and look at her."What's the matter?"Zero asked curiously.

"Zero-san... To be honest, I'm scared that I've transferred here. Can you believe me?"Maria questioned, a light pink blush on her face."A Vampire who's weak won't be accepted by the others. I just know it."

Zero could only stare at the Vampire in shock and a bit of understanding."Oh..."

Maria, noticing the look she was getting, placed her hands over her face, as if to hide her shame."See? You don't believe me."

Amethyst eyes widened."No... I just didn't expect to hear that."Zero confessed before looking down at the ground."I don't think you need to worry. The Dorm President and Vice-Dorm President are both very kind. And..."Zero looked up, smiling as he grabbed one of Maria's hands."Just call me or the Headmaster if anything happens. We'll come to your aid."Zero said happily while giving Maria a closed eye smile."So don't you worry, Maria-san."Maria's eyes widened as Zero opened his eyes, which grew wide when Maria suddenly pulled her hand out of his and hugged him around the shoulders."Oh!"

Maria let go and Zero stood back at arms length."Thank you, Zero-san."Maria said sweetly while caressing a lock of Zero's silver hair before placing said lock of hair behind Zero's ear, hugging him again while saying with a wicked look in her eyes;"I love... boys like you."

* * *

"A transfer student... who arrives late."Takuma said, looking out the window."Mysterious, isn't she? I smell a crime."

Senri turned to look at Takuma blankly."Are you talking about the book you were reading yesterday?"Senri questioned him in his usual monotone voice while Rima put a pocky stick in her mouth.

"Looks like she's really coming... the transfer student."Rima mumbled.

Senri hmmed and put two pocky sticks in his mouth and snapped it causing Hanabusa to turn and look at him in horror and started whining. A giggle caught Hanabusa's attention while Kaname's eyes slightly widened a bit as everyone else turned to look at the new comer who was sitting on the teacher's desk.

"I'm so glad this class seems fun."Maria looked at them with amusement shining in her eyes."Say, isn't this class starting yet?"

"You there... Just who are you?"

Maria's eyes sharpened as she looked at Hanabusa."'You there'?"She got up, jumping over all the desks in her way and landed on the desk in front of Hanabusa, her palms resting on his cheeks."Tell me... by 'you there', are you addressing me?"Maria asked emotionlessly yet something about her spooked Hanabusa to his icy core.

"Huh!?"Hanabusa choked out, eyes wide in fear as he felt the an irking aura of a Pureblood surround her when clearly she was not a Pureblood.

Kaname snapped shut his book, closing his eyes, causing Yuki to look up at him, before opening them again warily."Since you're the new transfer student, all you had to do was introduce yourself first, Kurenai Maria."Kaname stated in a monotone voice.

"Oh..."Maria looked over at him before jumping to the desk in front of him, bowing on her knees and grabbed Kaname's hand."I'm sorry for causing a scene..."She looked up at Kaname in an innocent manner."Kuran Kaname-sama."Maria then squealed happily as she nuzzled her cheek against Kaname's hand."I got to meet a Pureblood! I'm so happy!"

Ruka's eyes widened shock as she gasped, uncrossing her arms while Yuki's eyes narrowed into a glare at the girl for touching her older brother inappropriately and Hanabusa paled, flinching at the emotionless look in Kaname's eyes.

"How do you do."Kaname stated more then asked.

As if realising her mistake, Maria's eyes widened in that same innocent matter as she looked at all the other Nobles, Level C's, and Yuki."Oh, I'm sorry. I think I made everyone uncomfortable."She apologised, letting go of Kaname's hand and stood up on the table. A slight giggle slipped through, showing that she wasn't sorry at all as her eyes sharpened once more."I think I should leave the room for now."With that said, she did leave the room with furious and angry Vampires looking at the close door.

"What's with that girl!?"Ruka snarled angrily.

"Don't get so upset."Kain said, looking down at his female cousin."Frowning creates wrinkles between your brows."

"That's none of your business!"Ruka scolded Kain angrily. Hanabusa, who was frowning, left the room with a determined look in his eyes, while ignoring his two cousins. Yuki also left, saying that she had a headache.

* * *

Zero was walking to the edge of the roof top, scouting for any Day Class girls before noticing Kaito and Ichiru leaning against the trees. _Ichiru... Kaito..._ Zero's eyes narrowed as he jumped over the ledge and landed in front of the two taller boys.

"Huh?"Kaito said while Ichiru merely glanced at his smaller twin brother.

"What are you doing standing around while you're still on duty!? And why aren't you teaching the Night Class!?"Zero exclaimed, frowning at the two.

"I'm only a Student Teacher, Zero. Besides, Master is letting me patrol tonight with Ichiru after what happened the other day."Kaito explained dully while Zero's eyes widened at the reminder of what happened the other day. Before Kaito could say anymore, an oddly familiar caught his attention."Huh?"Both he and Ichiru turned their heads and Ichiru's eyes widened in barely hidden shock, not that Zero or Kaito noticed, at seeing a very familiar face.

"Maria-san, is something wrong?"Zero questioned the girl innocently.

"I think I went to far with my prank."Maria stated, curling a lock of her hair in her finger before looking at them."Now everyone hates me."Zero noticed Kaito reaching for something inside his jacket while Ichiru remained frozen.

"Kaito? Hey..."Zero cut himself off as Kaito pulled out his gun, aiming it at Maria with narrowed eyes while Zero's and Ichiru's own eyes widened as they gasped."Stop!"Zero yelled, getting out of shock and stood in front of Maria protectively.

"Huh?"Kaito's eyes widened as he pulled back his gun, pointing it upwards instead of at Zero.

"Pointing a gun without provocation...!"Zero trailed off, knowing that Kaito understood what he was getting at."What's the matter with you, Kaito!?"

"No... Who... are you?"Kaito snarled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kurenai Maria."Maria said weakly.

Kaito put his gun back inside his jacket while Zero turned to Maria, giving er a hopeless smile."I'm sorry if he surprised you. He's the Night Class Student Teacher, Takamiya Kaito and that's my brother and partner, Ichiru."Zero glanced over his shoulder at Kaito."I've never seen him react so strongly to a Vampire before, unlike Ichiru..."Zero trailed off, giving Maria a weak smile.

"It's my fault for wandering around, right? I'm sorry."Maria said, looking at the two taller boys and as Zero turned to face them, Maria put her hand back on Zero's shoulder, causing him to glance at her."And... Thank you for covering me, Zero-san. You're so nice. I really like you."Maria said, leaning forward while a hand went to lightly touch Zero's neck."I know... Boys like you have very tasty blood."She pulled away, smiling at them."Let us be good friends."She said as she ran away.

Unknown to any of them, Hanabusa and Yuki were on the rooftop and they had seen the whole scene that had played out. Icy blue eyes and chocolate brown eyes, with specks of red, narrowed as they mentally started to try and connect the dots between Maria, the twins and Kaito.

* * *

"Day Class Students need to go to their Dorms!"Zero yelled.

Inside the school, Takuma was watching the large group of girls with wide eyes."Isn't it worse then St. Xocolatl's Day?"

Rima stared at him dully before looking at Senri and noticed something in his pocket."Huh? What's this?"Rima asked, snatching the paper out of Senri's pocket and started to read it out loud."It says, 'Please ask me to be your dance partner.'"Rima looked up at Senri.

"Hmm? No thanks. You can have it, Rima."Senri said in a sleepy dismissive way.

"Huh?"Rima said as the paper was snatched out of her hand by Maria.

"Shiki, I hear you're a model? You're very popular."

"Hey..."Rima said dully, crossing her arms.

"Oh, sorry."Maria said, giving back the paper to Rima before running to the front of the class, giggling and ignoring the stares she got from Kaname's inner circle and Yuki before the door opened.

"Class has begun, yet you're not in your seats."Touga said as he walked in with Kaito behind him."Are you still kids?"He asked insultingly before noticing Maria sitting in the front."Let's begin."He glanced at Kaito out of the corner of his eye, slightly wondering if he knew what Maria's connection was to the twins parents death and his own family's death. **(No one actually knows what happened to Kaito's parents, after he ran away, or who they are.)**.

* * *

 **In Kaname's Study/Room**

Kaname looked down at the chess board before picking up the white Queen before looking at the door when someone knocked on it."Kaname..."Came Takuma's muffled voice from behind the door.

"Come in."The door opened to reveal Maria and Takuma."This girl... Kurenai Maria says she feels nervous in her current Dorm and can't sleep."

Kaname looked at Maria emotionless eyes."Also, for the sake of keeping the peace in the Night Class... I'd like to be excused from Dorm life for a while. I understand there's an empty Dorm that was used when the Night Class was first established. I'd like to stay there."

The brunet turned back to his game."All right. I'll talk to the Headmaster."

"Huh? You're allowing it?"Takuma questioned his old friend, eyes wide in shock.

"I'm so happy! Thank you!"Maria said happily before running off.

* * *

"Kurenai Maria went through all the proper channels and was accepted as a transfer student."Kain explained to Yuki and Hanabusa."Other then that, she was born a weak constitution... and she's never attended a 'Night Social Club'. That's about it."Kain looked up at his cousin and the Pureblood Princess."There's nothing particularly strange about her. She probably just doesn't know to be afraid."

"Say, Kain... Have you ever seen 'that woman' before?"Yuki looked up sharply while Kain stared at his cousin with a raised eyebrow.

"That woman?"

"I'm speaking of the Pureblood whose lineage is on par with the Kuran lineage... She disappeared after going mad... Hio Shizuka-sama."

"After the Kiryu family incident, she went missing."Kain stated."It also said she died. Unfortunately, I never met her. What of it?"

"Kurenai Maria..."Yuki suddenly mumbled causing the cousins to look at her questionably when she smirked."I remember now... Hio Shizuka's cousin married Kurenai-san... Maria is Shizuka's cousin..."Both of the cousins eyes widened.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Zero-kun, you seem tired."Yori said as they walked through the outside hallway.

"These days, it's hard to control those fans outside."Zero answered his only female friend."Right, Ichiru?"Ichiru who was talking in hush voices with Kaito, looked up at his brother before returning to his own conversation.

"The Ball is approaching so it can't be helped."

"But it's more then that Ball, I'm worried about the end of the year-exams."

"Why? Even though you fall asleep in class, you never fail your tests."

"I know but I take advanced university level calculus, chemistry, physics, and literature."Zero explained, looking down at his two books that he had clutched to his chest.

"I forgot that you're the only one in the whole school who has the highest IQ in the Academy that you take university level subjects. Must be tough that you have no one to have a group study with."Zero groaned at the reminder.

Kaito and Ichiru suddenly turned towards the courtyard."What's wrong?"Zero asked, looking at his brother and Kaito along with Yori.

"You can't go there!"Takuma's voice cried out and both Yori and Zero turned to where his voice came from."The Day Class is in session!"Takuma said, noticing all the girls looking at him in awe while the boys looked at him with jealous filled eyes."Geez, there's going to be trouble! Maria!"

"You're making such a fuss."Maria stated dully as she skipped onto the bridge."I just wanted to see the cafe terrace."She stopped in the middle of the bridge with a giggle."How fun."She looked right at the twins and Kaito.

"Hey, watch out!"Maria took off running when Takuma came close to catching her.

Zero snapped out of his daze."What're Night Class Students doing here!?"He exclaimed and went to run after the two Nobles when Kaito caught his wrist, stopping him from going after the two."Huh?"

"Don't go near the transfer student... I'll go help the Vice-Dorm President get her."Kaito said seriously before letting go of Zero's hand and ran after the two Night Class Students.

"Zero-chan!"All the girls squealed as Hanabusa came over to Zero."Good afternoon!"Hanabusa said with a polite smile on his face."This is the second time I'm seeing you during the day."Zero tensed up and was about to bolt when he realised what Hanabusa was intending to do but it was too late. Hanabusa wrapped his arms around Zero's torso.

"Aido-sempai!"Zero cried out as he saw the girls either faint or glare hatefully at him while crying in outrage.

"The other girls will go envy and bully you...Kiryu Zero."Hanabusa taunted Zero who scowled before freezing at the deadly auras of the Day Class girls while the blonde let him go."Kiryu-kun, can I spare a minute of your time?"Hanabusa suddenly asked, looking at Ichiru.

"I don't see why not."Ichiru said, smiling before following the blonde while Zero stared after them.

"Don't fight!"Zero called after them.

"I'm worried."

"It'll be fine...I think..."

"No, I meant you."Zero blinked and looked over his shoulder at Yori only to gulp as he caught sight of the girls glaring dagger like eyes.

"Yori-chan, please take my textbooks! Sorry, gotta run!"Zero said hasty before shoving his two books into Yori's hands and ran for it while the girls chasing him while yelling at him.

Zero ran inside the building and jumped up onto the rail-bars, being thankful for his training to jump high even though he was smaller then normal boy's height. Sighing in relief, Zero climbed over the rail and leaned back against the bars.

"Hey, you're being chased too? What a pain,huh?"Zero squeaked and looked to his right to find Takuma crouching down while smiling weakly.

"Ichijo-sempai... where's Maria-san?"Zero whispered, looking at Takuma who sweat-dropped.

"Well... she slipped away from me while I was being chased by the Day Class girls."Takuma explained, fidgeting.

Zero also sweat-dropped, bowing his head."Oh... it's also hard on you too, being a Night Class Vice-Dorm President and all...and having to do this sort of thing."

Takuma laughed gently, scratching the side of his head."W-Well... I suppose, if Kaname asks... not only me, but the entire Night Class would act."Zero looked up at the mention of Kaname's name."Pureblood Vampires have countless powers... Including the ability to make other Vampires obey them. But even though Kaname acts distinguished, he doesn't desire such things. That's why I take on these undesirable tasks."

Zero smiled in understanding."Ichijo-sempai..."

* * *

 **With Hanabusa and Ichiru**

"Hmm... When you're around, the girls are too scared to come close."Hanabusa said, looking down at where all the girls had gathered."It's convenient, at times like this. It's lonely though. I'm curious though..."Ichiru looked at Hanabusa with a raised eyebrow."Do you know that who Kurenai Maria is to Hio Shizuka-sama?"

Ichiru's eyes sharpened and he glared at Hanabusa."I'm warning you now, Aido... Stay out of this, it's got nothing to do with you."Ichiru warned the ice user.

"I don't really about the fact that she brutally killed your parents. I just wanted to know if you knew that Kurenai Maria was a distant relative of Hio Shizuka-sama and you gave me your answer. You seem to have a bond with her that only you understand. A bond soaked in blood..."Ichiru turned and glanced at the window to find Maria standing there before she ran off.

* * *

 **Kaname's Room**

"I don't know what you're playing at with Hio Shizuka-san, Nii-sama... but I won't interfere since this isn't my game... Just be careful."Yuki said, looking at her brother with narrowed eyes before she walked out of the room. Kaname's eyes narrowed as he watched his sister leave before looking at his board where all the chess pieces were laid out.

* * *

 **Abandoned Moon Dorms**

Maria looked outside the closed window, at the night sky, starts and moon."Looking at me with those eyes... Kaito sure is handsome and Zero has become even more cuter..."Ichiru, who was sitting on the couch, frowned. Maria suddenly appeared in front of Ichiru and cupped his cheeks in her hands."Envy is unsightly."She leaned forward, fangs slightly lengthening as she looked like she was about to bite his neck but pulled away with a giggle and ran back over to the window."How fun..."


	16. Chapter 16

_Zero was lying on his stomach, on the floor of his family living room, near his parents' corpse's. Blood was on the left side of his neck on his night shirt. Amethyst eyes looked up weakly as a silver haired woman stood in the doorway, blood was on her kimono, as Ichiru came to stand next to her,smiling."Run away... Ichiru."Zero gasped out, his vision going blurry._

* * *

Zero gasped in pain as a throbbing pain passed through his brain like a bullet, his mind going blank once again as the memory erased itself. Zero put a hand over half of his face, trying to get the pain to go away.

"Not to many people today."Ichiru commented lightly and Zero glanced up at him.

"That's because the exams are tomorrow."Zero gritted out, feeling slightly annoyed as he turned away from his twin.

"Hmm... Are you eager to go to it?"Ichiru questioned Zero who looked back at him with a frown.

"I don't see why I should be. It's just a Ball and we'll be on duty anyway."

"But wouldn't you want to dance with Kuran?"A heavy blush appeared on Zero's pale face and he turned away from Ichiru."Thought so."

"Shut up!"Zero snarled as the gates opened and the Night Class stepped out.

As they passed, Kaname smiled at Zero before frowning at something causing Zero to blink and look after the brunet in confusion. Kain was talking to Hanabusa about how quiet it was and wishing it was like that all the time. Hanabusa looked over his shoulder at Maria before looking forward again.

Maria smiled as she passed Ichiru before stopping to look at Zero and went to caress Zero's bangs of silver hair, while Zero stared at her wide eyes, only for the small silverette to be pulled away from the lavender haired girl.

"Kaito?"Zero cried, looking up at the light haired brunet while Maria stared at them sadly before smiling.

* * *

"Ok, what's going on? Ichiru and you are hiding something."Zero questioned Kaito as they stood at the fountain."So tell me."

Kaito stared at Zero, trying to determine weather he should tell the younger boy or not. A sigh soon escaped his lips when Zero turned to walk away."Maria's related..."Kaito trailed off as Zero turned to look at him."She's related to the same woman who murdered yours and my parents. That's why I didn't want you near her."Zero's mind went blank and his insides froze."Don't get involved Zero."The silverette frowned as the brunet walked passed him, not sure what to say to what had been revealed to him.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

Kaito stood in his room, loading bullets into his gun and pointed it at the wall, as his hazel eyes narrowed.

* * *

 **Headmaster's House**

Zero was writing down the answers to his questions in his calculus book, not really reading the questions since he could understand it just by glancing at the equations. _Kaito? Ichiru? Why, why keep me in the dark about the woman who murdered our parents? I have rights to know about these types of things when it concerns my family._ Zero had long since stopped answering the questions and was staring blankly at them as he thought about what Kaito had told him.

"Hey, Zero-chan..."

"Huh?"Zero's head snapped up and he looked at his adoptive father with shocked and confused filled eyes as the dirty blonde set down a nice hot cup of tea for Zero while looking at him in concern.

"You're lost in thought... It normally doesn't take you this long to finish your calculus homework."Kaien explained and Zero ducked his head."Is everything alright?"

"Um... I was... Headmaster, I've been meaning to ask you about... well, the night Kaname-sempai found me..."

Zero bit his lip as Kaien stopped moving about in the kitchen and looked at Zero with a raised eyebrow."What brought this on, Zero?"

"I... It's just... The Pureblood who attacked them... I realised that the only thing I know about that Pureblood is her name... Hio Shizuka..."

"Do you want revenge?"Kaien questioned Zero seriously.

"Wha... No, I just thought that if I knew what everyone else knows then I wouldn't feel like I was kept in the dark like a child."

A soft sigh left the dirty blonde's lips."Sometimes, being kept in the dark is for your own good, Zero-chan... But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you a bit about her... Hio Shizuka was nearly insane by the time she murdered Kaito-kun's parents and your own parents for murdering her lover, a lower Rank Vampire, even though the man wasn't on the Exaction List."Kaien suddenly noticed Ichiru standing in the door."Ah, Ichiru-kun. Perfect timing. You wanted help studying for your exams, yes? Well, I'm sure your Onii-san will help. I have some errands to run."Kaien explained, leaving a confused, shocked and questionable Zero alone with Ichiru.

"Um... so what do you need help with?"Ichiru just walked away, leaving Zero to stare after him with worried and hurt amethyst eyes."Good night, Ichiru..."

* * *

 **Kaname's Study**

"That appearance... That name..."Kaname said as he placed the white queen on his open book while looking at Maria."I wasn't quite sure what your intentions were."

"Oh, it was in deference to you."

"Such bad taste."Kaname said, smile on his face."Although, I think you just want to play with us."

"Just play?"Maria questioned with a devious glint in her eyes."When did you start looking at people so conscientiously?"Kaname's smile faded and a look of irritation made itself known on his face."After all, you are akin to me."Maria turned and left the study. Kaname's eyes narrowed as he looked at nothing in particular.

* * *

 **Headmaster's House**

Zero continued to stare at where Ichiru had been standing in the doorway, lost in thought once again."Hey,"Zero's eyes snapped into focus and looked to see Kaito looking at him oddly."Go to bed you idiot. Don't fall asleep in a chair, or with your eyes awake."

"Sorry."

"Hn. If Cross or Master come back, tell them I got a message to hunt a Bloodsucker. Night Zero."

"Ah, night Kaito..."Zero mumbled and watched as Kaito also left. _Something's on their mind today..._ The silverette began packing up his books. _Ever since Maria came to the Academy... They wouldn't... No, they would._ Zero dropped his books back onto the table and ran out of the house. He ran to the old Moon Dorms, breathing heavily and paused to catch his breath. _Maria is Hio Shizuka's cousin... that's her connection between Ichiru, Kaito and I..._ Zero stared at the only light on in the Moon Dorms before jumping over the small river bank.

* * *

Kaito opened the door to the main room in the abandoned Dorm and stared at Maria who looked as though she had been waiting for him to appear. As Kaito walked into the room, Maria stared at him coldly.

"So, you can sense me."Maria stated."I'm surprised. I thought Zero would be the one to sense me but it seems something is blocking the bond between him and I."Kaito came to a stop in front of her, pulling out his gun and pointed it at her while he wrapped an arm around her neck to keep her in place."Finally... you've come to kill me."Kaito's eyes narrowed."Punish me for the crimes I've committed against the Kiryu and Takamiya Family... Kaito. That's if you can pull the trigger..."Kaito blinked before looking down at his hand with wide eyes as he found that his hand was shaking."Why are you so shocked? Because you can't shoot?"Kaito's eyes darkened in rage as Maria leaned up while cupping his cheeks in her hands.

"Don't touch me."

"You cannot kill me."Maria stated as she leaned up so her face was near Kaito's cheek and neck."I have the power to even make a Human, a Hunter be my servant and even they cannot possibly go against my will as I can make them become nothing more then a shell, a puppet to serve me."Kaito pushed Maria back so that they were at arms length and pointed his gun at her."I've never come across someone like you and Zero who hasn't yielded to me. Not even a person who has amnesia cannot go against me. I'm so glad I chose Zero."

 _Is she saying that she bit both Zero and Ichiru!? But why isn't Zero a Level D as well?_ Kaito thought, his mind spinning in trauma.

* * *

Zero, who was making his way down to the basement to see if Kaito, Ichiru and Maria were there, froze at hearing Maria's voice;"I'm impressed that you were able to figure out that it was me even though my appearance is different...Kaito. As the one who took away yours and Ichiru's and Zero's parents from all of you."Zero's eyes widened.

"I've heard of Purebloods possessing members of their blood but I've never seen it... Hio Shizuka. I won't forget that day... Your face was wet with all of our blood..."

 _Maria is being possessed by the Vampire who murdered our families and turned Ichiru into a Vampire!?_ Zero thought in horror as he leaned against the door.

"You're right."Maria said, her hand over her chest."This body doesn't belong to me. So please, don't resort to violence..."Kaito caught sight of silver hair and his eyes widened at seeing Ichiru ,who dropped his katana and Maria caught it, and with lightning speed, she unsheathed it and attacked Kaito who quickly used his gun as a shield.

Zero's eyes widened and he turned at the sound of metal hitting metal."Kai-"

A hand covered Zero's mouth while Kaito turned when he heard a noise."I won't allow you... to look elsewhere!"Maria snarled, her eyes narrowed. At the same time as Maria slashed the katana at Kaito's chest, drawing blood, Kaito fired at Maria's right shoulder, causing her to also draw blood.

Kaito was gasping heavily as he looked at Maria and Ichiru, who stood behind Maria."Just as I thought... It's hard to get adjusted to a borrowed body. We have to heal our wounds and start over..."Maria said with a amused smile as she looked at Kaito. The brunet grunted as he struggled not to fall to his knees."For us Vampires, blood loss could lead to intense hunger but to a Human, it leads to blacking out, right? So you should be careful now since I'm sure you don't want me to attack you when you're defenseless."Kaito watched Maria wearily but the small girl only turned to Ichiru and gave back his katana before the brunet fell, causing them both to look the unconscious man."Take him away."Maria said to Ichiru before walking away. Ichiru looked at Kaito who now had blood surrounding him.

"If something like this can easily kill him, he is of no use at all because he is weak. However..."Kaname mumbled as he erased Zero's memory."You... are the only one I absolutely cannot lose."

* * *

Zero shot up into a sitting position in bed with a gasp before blinking as he noticed that he was clothes from last night and not his pajama's. _I..._ Zero felt confused as he didn't even remember how he got into his dorm room or to bed last night.

* * *

During class, Zero's vision was blurry and his hearing felt a bit fuzzy as everyone around him was talking. Blinking a couple of times, Zero realised that Kaito, who normally taught the class in the mornings, wasn't there and when the silverette glanced at where Ichiru normally sat, he found that his twin wasn't there either.

While everyone was focusing on the test, Zero, who had finished said test, stared blankly at it before looking at Ichiru's seat again. Touga's eye snapped open and he watched Zero who turned to meet his eye head on while his amethyst eyes glistered slightly.

* * *

 **Moon Dorms**

 **Kain's & Hanabusa's Room**

"Why is Kaname-sama with that boy!?"Ruka snarled in frustration.

"Calm down."Kain said dully."He probably needs to go over the arrangements for the Ball. He didn't go to see the Disciplinary Committee."

Ruka turned away, a sad look in her eyes."I can tell..."

* * *

"Finally, it's over."Yori commented dully before smiling at Zero who looked pretty much in a daze."How about going to that cafe we talked about?"A look of concern appeared on Yori's face when she noticed something was wrong with Zero."Huh? Zero?"

Zero jolted before looking at Yori with a smile on his face."Oh, ok."With that said, they both left the classroom and while they were walking outside, Zero's vision kept going in and out of focus as Yori tried talking with him.

"Zero!"Yori said as she stepped in front of the boy, causing him to stop walking.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? You look sick. You're taking your medicine, right?"Yori questioned him and he nodded."Maybe you should go home and rest. I know that the medicine takes a while before it starts to kick in."

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry that I worried you. I should do just that."Zero said, smiling weakly while closing his eyes. _What's wrong with me?_ The girls around them suddenly started squealing and Zero's eyes snapped open, slightly widening in shock at seeing Kaname and Takuma outside during the day.

"Hello, Zero."

"Kaname-semapi?"

* * *

"Don't push!"The girls hissed, looking at where Zero, Takuma and Kaname were. Takuma turned and said hi to them while waving, causing them to squeal.

"Is something wrong? I mean, look at the time..."Zero trailed off as he looked up at Kaname.

"I wanted to discuss the Ball with you."Kaname stated gently.

"Oh, I see..."Zero muttered softly.

"You're going, aren't you?"Kaname asked, looking at the smaller boy.

"Yes, I've been asked to patrol the ballroom..."

"I don't mean that." Zero blinked, looking at the brunet in confusion as Kaname stared down at him with softly yet unreadable eyes. A a light blush appeared on Zero's face and he looked away.

"I possibly couldn't... I mean, I don't... have anything to wear, and besides, I have my duties."Zero said weakly.

"We danced together a lot when we were kids."Kaname commented.

"Yes but we were kids back then and I was so bad at it too that you had to guide me."Zero blushed darkly as he remembered.

Kaname smiled happily."You were so precocious."Zero's eyes widened."I wanted to be by your side all the time to protect you."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Kaname-sempai?"

Kaname caressed a bit of Zero's hair, causing him to jump a bit."Don't worry. You have me."Zero could only stare up at Kaname in confusion, not understanding what he meant.

"Kaname, we should get going."Takuma called out.

"All right."As Kaname sidestepped Zero, he looked down at him with a smile."Well then, I'll see you at the Ball."

"Y-Yes."Zero bowed to Kaname's retreating back and Takuma.

"See you later, Zero-kun."Takuma said with a smile as Zero stood back up."It seems as though he's completely forgotten."Takuma stated gently as Kaname walked past him, only to stop and glance over his shoulder at Takuma.

"There are things that are better forgotten."Kaname said coldly before he continued walking away from his best friend who looked after him with a frown on his face and sighed, following after the brunet.

* * *

Later that evening, Zero was walking down the path with a troubled frown on his face. Lifting a hand, he pushed a few locks of stray hair behind his ear."Mew."Zero stopped walking and looked down with a smile as he saw cat which purred happily while nuzzling it's cheek against the silverette's shoe.

"What's wrong? Are you lost?"Zero questioned as he picked up the feline and the female cat gently in his arms.

"You're so cold..."A childish voice came from Zero's left and he turned slight to find Maria standing there, her bangs shadowing her eyes."Zero-chan."

"Maria-san..."Zero said, confused as to why she would say such a thing.

"To have forgotten about those children when they thinks about you so much..."Maria said as she walked over to Zero with a blank face.

"Children?"The silverette questioned.

"They're always at your side..."

"Do mean Ichiru and Kaito?"Maria's eyes sharpened and Zero yelped in shock, dropping the cat when it sliced at his finger and he looked at the small wound before his eyes widened and hazed over as he remembered what happened last night. _I remember._ Zero stared at Maria with wide eyes. _Why, why had I forgotten?_ Maria let a small chuckle loose before smiling coyly at Zero and turned to leave."Wait!"Zero cried, stepping forward before freezing."Are you...? Are you really being possessed by Hio Shizuka? And what did you do to Kaito and Ichiru?"

"They're all right for now... why should I tell you if I'm being possessed by Hio Shizuka-sama?"Maria questioned and Zero gasped as Maria turned around, facing her and putting her hand on Zero's cheek."But soon, Ichiru will degenerate into a Level E and won't heed a word you say to him. I know you want to save Ichiru and you want to know about your past that not even Ichiru will tell you about."Zero could only stare at Maria, eyes wide and mouth agape while Maria merely smiled at him."Would you like to make a trade with me?"

"Trade?"Zero echoed warily, eyes widening further.

"In exchange, I want you to do something only you can do."

* * *

 **Kaito's Room**

"You damn bastard..."Kaito hissed, opening his eyes and glancing at the person who stood next to his bed."I can't believe that this whole time, you were in league with that woman! Why Ichiru, why would you do that to us? Your parents and brother? They're your own kin!"Kaito snarled, sitting up too fast and gasped in pain, holding his injured shoulder while Ichiru merely stared at him.


	17. Chapter 17

"And I should care just because they're my blood?"Ichiru asked coldly as Kaito reached for his gun, only to find that it was missing and he slightly gasped as the silver haired teen pointed his own gun at him.

* * *

 **"** _I know a way to save Ichiru and give you back your memories._ **"** Maria's voice rang in Zero's mind as he looked up at the crescent moon. **"** _Would you like to make a trade with me? In exchange, I want you to do something only you can do._ **"** Zero's eyes narrowed as he began walking to the Sun Dorms to talk with Ichiru, only to find that he wasn't there.

* * *

"You look awfully pale, Kaito."Ichiru lowered the gun slightly while smirking as he closed his eyes."How unsightly... Your family was just as famous as mine... You know, they had such high hopes for Zero back then. If only he didn't lose his memories..."He pointed the end of his sheathed katana at Kaito."With that wound, it must be hard for you to focus."He used the katana to gesture at the wound."I hope you can stay awake, Kaito because I want to have a nice long chat... Don't you want to know about that day?"

Hazel green eyes narrowed, remembering his parents being slaughtered by the female silver haired Pureblood and Ichiru's voice before he had fallen unconscious. **"** _Say, Shizuka-sama... If we don't leave right away, you'll be captured by the members of the society and I'll be taken away from you._ **"** Hazel green eyes widened as Kaito remembered what Ichiru said. Before, when he tried to remember what Ichiru had said, the words were always mute to his ears.

"Perhaps both of you actually knew about the darkness that was growing in my heart."Ichiru said into Kaito's ear."I should thank Zero for being so nice to me, shouldn't I? It made me happy... to the point of hating him."Kaito's eyes darkened at Ichiru's words, not noticing that Ichiru had put Kaito's gun by the brunet before the silver haired Hunter turned his back to Kaito."You and Zero pitied me, didn't you?"Ichiru questioned him emotionlessly."You don't know what's like to be born a twin and to always be compared and pitied..."Ichiru lifted the katana out of it's sheath slightly, causing the silver to glint in the light."The misery of knowing that you are not wanted."

"Why that woman!?"Kaito suddenly hissed.

"Well... I wonder why?"Ichiru said, remembering his talk with the female Pureblood from when he was young.

* * *

 _In this room... was he really suffering all alone? Or was he pretending?... Ichiru, why didn't you stop that woman from hurting Kaito?_ Zero turned to look at the made bed and bare room. _Was she possessing you? If so, I can save you, Ichiru._ Zero gently touched the side of the neck where Ichiru usually bites him. **"** _I want you to stay just the way you are, Zero._ **"** Kaname's words rang through Zero's mind. _Kaname-sempai..._

* * *

"More and more, I began to care less about mine and Zero's parents' existence. And my beloved Zero... I actually always hated him."Ichiru turned to face Kaito with a harsh look on his face."I hope you're thankful to me. I was the one who asked Shizuka-sama to spare yours and Zero's lives."Kaito's eyes widened before he grabbed his gun and stood up.

"Because you wanted to make me suffer, and kill Zero yourself, right?"

"Exactly."Ichiru stated.

"Have you suffered a lot since Shizuka-sama killed your parents?"Ichiru walked towards Kaito, forehead and noses touching."As much as I was suffering? Shizuka-sama also changed my fate as well. By turning me into a Vampire, she made me stronger. These Purebloods who possess such power... They are like gods, aren't they?"Ichiru asked, a twisted smirk on his face as Kaito grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, glaring hatefully at the silver haired teen.

"That woman... a god?"

"You just don't know anything about Shizuka-sama, that's all."Ichiru stated."She kept her promise and freed my body of illness by turning me."Kaito let go of Ichiru who turned his back to Kaito once more."I want to kill you and Zero, but if you come with us, then maybe, I'll forgive you both. However, it will be as Shizuka-sama's manservant's."

"Sorry. Not with you, who willingly became a Vampire..."Kaito stated coldly.

"You really don't understand a thing, Kaito!"Ichiru said, smirking.

He pulled out his katana while Kaito lifted his gun and the two weapons met, creating small sparks as the holders tried to overpower one another, both struggling. Kaito suddenly groaned, holding his injured sides and fell to his knees while Ichiru stared down at him before a chuckle left his throat before walking to the door, only for it to burst open to reveal Touga.

"Kaito!"Touga's eye went wide when he saw Ichiru with his katana unsheathed in a defensive way."Ichiru?"The raven said questionably.

"Shocked, master?"

"Huh? Kaito!"Touga ran over to Kaito's side, bending down next to the injured male.

"That's right, only Zero and Kaito were your pupils."Touga looked up at Ichiru who pointed his katana at him."I'm no longer what I was in the past. Now I am able to do battle with you too."Touga put Kaito's uninjured shoulder around his neck and stood up, supporting the brunet."Why don't you draw?"

"Whatever you may think, you were my pupil."Ichiru went to strike Touga but Kaito blocked the attack with his gun.

Kaito was able to force Ichiru onto his back, on the floor, and the silverette's eyes widened as his own katana came down on him but a brown blur shielded him from the blow. Touga stood up, backing away as Kaito got to his feet and pulled the katana out and helped Touga stay standing. Ichiru stood up and picked up his katana, which Kaito had thrown to the floor.

"What a farce!"Ichiru stated as he sheathed his katana and started to walk away, ignoring Kaito.

* * *

Zero slipped into the ballroom, watching as another class decorated the room. As part of his job, he was to check in on the ballroom decorators to make sure everything was coming along nicely and that there were no Night Class Members disturbing them. Giving the room a glance, Zero nodded to himself before slipping back out of the room and leaned against the door. **"** _If you want to save Ichiru and remember your past, let's enter into a trade, you offer yourself to me or... Or bring me Kuran Kaname's dead body._ **"**

* * *

Kaito left his room and started walking down the left hallway but was stopped by the Headmaster."Where are you going, Takamiya-kun? The ballroom isn't that way."Kaito glanced over his shoulder at Kaien."I want you to be on strict guard duty today and if you see Ichiru, can you inform him as well?"Kaito nodded."Thank you, Kaito-kun!"Kaien said happily and left.

* * *

Zero was in his room, in his uniform, sitting on his bed and had uncapped his bottle of pills when someone knocked on his door and Zero looked up to see Yori in a purple jam dress and a long sleeve, short purple mauve jacket, and holding a box on in her hands.

"Are you ready, Zero?"Yori questioned her best friend as she closed the door and looked at Zero and blinked."Huh? You're going to the ball in your uniform?"Yori said questionably.

Zero merely smiled at Yori who walked over to him."The Headmaster was emphatic that we be 'extra careful in guarding the hall'."Zero said, tugging at his Disciplinary Committee arm badge.

"What a mean parent."Yori said, frowning."Does that mean you can't enjoy yourself?"

"It's not that, but..."Zero trailed off as Yori held out the box to him.

"Here. This was delivered for you."The honey haired girl said.

Zero gently took it from Yori."Who is it from?"Zero asked curiously and noticed a note. Picking it up and flicking it open with a finger, Zero read it."Oh, it's from Kaname-sempai..."Opening it, amethyst eyes went wide at outfit. It was a pure white tuxedo, with silver patterns on it, but you wouldn't notice unless you looked close enough, and a violet tie. Zero lifted up the suit to the mirror."Kaname-sempai..."Zero mumbled softly.

* * *

As Yori and Zero neared the ballroom, they noticed Kaito the Headmaster talking. Both noticed that Kaito looked rather annoyed at whatever the Headmaster was saying."Takamiya-sensei. Headmaster."Both older males looked in front of them and Kaien beamed while Kaito's eyes widened slightly at seeing Zero in a white suit, his badge was on his wrist, and Yori had made a small braid on the side of the silverette's hair."I didn't know you were coming, Takamiya-sensei."

"Ah! My Zero-chan is all dressed up!"Kaien squealed as he held out his hand."Will you dance with me later, my dear son?"Zero blushed while Yori giggled before she walked in ahead of them.

"Eh, we'll see?"Kaien squealed as he made his way inside the ballroom and Zero turned to Kaito."Let's go then, we need to keep our eyes open, but let's also have fun as well."Zero said, beaming at Kaito.

"I thought Ichiru told me you weren't to keen about this Ball?"Kaito said dully.

"Eh? He did? Oh, well people change their minds all the time. Let's get to work."

The silverette quickly made his way inside with Kaito's eyes following him before walking in after him. Zero nodded at seeing that nothing strange had happened yet before turning to Kaito with a smile.

"I don't understand how you do it."Zero's smile faded and he looked at Kaito questionably."How can you keep smiling?"

Zero looked down at the ground."Well, that's probably...Because I want you to smile as well."Zero then turned and ran off into the crowd with Kaito staring after him before closing his eyes and sighing, that wasn't the answer he was looking for nor did he want it.

"Umm, excuse me, Akatsuki-sempai?"Kain's eyes snapped open and he glanced at Zero."Is Kaname-sempai here?"

"The Dorm President was on the terrace by himself."Kain answered and Zero bowed to him, saying thank you. Zero then walked off to the terrace to find that the Pureblood was indeed by himself on the terrace with his back to the party going on.

"Kaname-sempai."Kaname turned to face Zero.

"Good evening, Zero. I'm glad you wore the suit."

"Yes, I... I just wanted to thank you for it."Zero bowed to Kaname with his hands behind his back, hoping Kaname hadn't his badge."Thank you."

"Did something happen?"Kaname questioned the younger boy,"You have a strange look... Zero."Zero's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped slightly.

"Huh?"

"Just lying. You're cute. The suit becomes you."Zero blinked, shock clearly written on his face as Kaname walked over to him and grabbed his hand gently."Will you dance with me? In exchange for the suit...Besides, it's fine in the Vampire Society for males to dance with one another."He slipped off Zero's badge and they began dancing.

"Why aren't we keeping to the music?"Zero asked curiously, peeking up from under his bangs at the brunet.

"Oh... I'm not listening to the music."Kaname answered, his eyes closed."Let's dance slowly... Like long ago."Zero looked down at the reminder of when they were kids.

"When I first learned the waltz, I could only dance it slowly."Zero mumbled before they stopped and Kaname looked down at the boy with furrowed eyebrows and confused and worried wine red eyes.

"Zero?"

"How long are you going to treat me like a child?"Zero questioned, not looking the older boy in the eyes.

"I never intended to."Kaname stated.

"Really?"There was pure disbelief in Zero's voice at Kaname's answer."The other night, you put me to sleep and erased my memory, didn't you?"Zero looked up at Kaname who stared down at him emotionless eyes."You kept me away from that place, as though to stop a child who wanted to peek in..."Zero looked down at his feet.

"No, I didn't treat you like a child. I just wanted to protect you."Zero's eyes widened when Kaname pulled him into a hug, resting his head on Zero's shoulder."At that time, I thought it was the best thing I could do."

Kaname's grip tightened slightly. **"** _Say, Zero-san. If you want to save Ichiru and remember, will you listen to my request? Kill Kuran Kaname. Kuran Kaname lets down his armor only with you. You are the only one who can do the deed. However, if you don't want to..._ **"** Zero gently pushed against Kaname's chest, causing Kaname to let go of him, as his bangs covered his eyes. **"** _I want you to at least remain just the way you are..._ **"**

Zero looked up at Kaname with wavering eyes."I'm sorry."Zero said in a steady voice before he turned and ran away. The brunet stared after him, wine red eyes narrowed in sadness as Zero left the ballroom. _I don't know why that woman wants Kaname-sempai's life... But the path I choose..._

Kaito made his way to the terrace when he noticed that Zero was no longer with Kaname because he had only turned his back on the two for a second."Kuran, where's Zero?"Kaito questioned the Pureblood.

Kaname turned to face Kaito."I'll explain this to you now, you are Zero's shield. That is your job. Don't forget that."Realisation formed in Kaito's eyes and he ran passed Kaname and jumped over the rail, and Kaname allowed some of his control to slip, causing the glass to crack on the window.

"Kaname-nii..."Yuki mumbled, looking at the glass as she and Takuma came over to him.

"What's the matter? You look worried."

"I feel like being tied down... so that I don't do anything foolish."Kaname said, turning his back to his sister and best friend.


	18. Chapter 18

"So you've decided?"Maria asked, smiling at Zero from her spot on the love-seat, wearing a black dress.

"If you know a way to save Ichiru, I want you to save him. As for me, I want to remember my past. If you can give me back my memories, please give them back."Zero's eyes wavered as he stared at Maria. _Even if I must offer myself to you._

Maria held out her hand for Zero to take."Come over here, Zero."Maria demanded and Zero started to fill in the distance between them."Yes. Good boy."The lavender haired girl purred as the silver haired boy dropped to his knees, putting his hand in Maria's. The possessed girl brought one of Zero's fingers to her mouth and her teeth clamped down gently on said finger as Zero stared. Maria blinked and stare at him in confusion."What is it?"

"My blood... Many Vampires who get close to me and catch my scent seem to like my blood."Zero mumbled."Does that mean you like my blood as well? Because if you do, in exchange, you'll save Ichiru."Maria's eyes narrowed and grabbing Zero's wrist in a tight grip, she swung him by the arm onto the couch hard causing the boy to cry out in shock.

"I am the one who gave him a better life while I brought you despair."Maria said as Zero looked at her.

"Huh?"The familiar sound of twin bells ringing caused Zero to look at the door and his eyes widened."Ichiru-"Zero cut himself off as he saw who his twin was carrying bridal style.

"That's my real body. Do you remember?"Maria asked before getting up and Zero watched as she walked over to her real body."The way to save Ichiru is simple."Maria touched Shizuka's hand and rose pink eyes opened."He..."Maria and Shizuka said as Shizuka leaned forward and turned to look at Zero as her cheek and Maria's connected while they held hands."just needs to drink my blood."They said in unison and smirked as they looked at Zero.

The moment those rose pink eyes meet wide amethyst eyes, the memories came flying back into Zero's mind like a hurricane and he cried out in pain while gripping his head and shutting his eyes, hoping to ease his head. When the pain disappeared, Zero's eyes snapped open and he could only stare at his twin in pure betrayal.

"Ichiru, you..."Zero whispered, body trembling and eyes glistering with tears. Maria fell onto the couch, her head resting by Zero's knees as zero continued to stare at his twin and the Pureblood."Drink your blood...? He doesn't need to drink the blood of his master because he hasn't drunk my blood from me since you came here, Hio Shizuka."Zero spat, glaring up at her.

"Yes, and since I helped give back your memories, give your blood to poor, little me."Shizuka said, bending down in front of Zero and putting her hand on his cheek."I am being pursued. I need more power."As she said that, Ichiru took Maria away from the room, disappearing into the darkness.

"Pursued? By the Hunters? I'll never betray them."Zero snarled, scooting away from Shizuka as she sat down next to him."You, a Pureblood, desire more power to kill my more of my kin?"Shizuka merely undid the tie and pulled down the collar of the suit, baring Zero's neck.

"You now understand because you remember, don't you?"Shizuka asked, caressing Zero's cheek."What it means when the fangs of a Pureblood like me pierce you?"Eyelids closed over amethyst eyes as Zero found that he couldn't move as Shizuka leaned forward towards Zero's neck.

"Get away from Zero, Shizuka!"Kaito's voice snarled and Shizuka's control over Zero snapped and the silverette's eyes snapped open and looked at where Kaito was standing with wide eyes.

"Kaito!"Zero exclaimed. Shizuka moved away from Zero's neck and stared at Kaito, head still bent downwards, with a wicked look in her eyes. The moment Kaito pulled out his gun, Zero moved, pulling out the Artemis, holding it in a defensive way as he glared at the brunet."Get back, Kaito! Please!"

"Zero, moved!"Zero refused to follow Kaito's order."Why!?"

"Because if anyone's going to kill her, it'll be me!"Kaito's eyes widened and he stared at the shaking teen in surprise while Shizuka turned away."I... I remember what happened that night. How she slaughtered my parents, took Ichiru and left me outside in the snow to be killed by her poison or that Level E!"

"You're a...?"

"I don't know why but I'm still Human!"Zero cried and glared, trying to hide the tears, as Kaito started to walk forward."So stay back!"

"Even if that's true, I can not allow you to be the one to kill her. Getting those memories back isn't making you think clearly."Kaito said coldly as Shizuka stood up.

Grabbing the Artemis, Kaito pulled it out of Zero's grip and pushed him out of the way, causing the smaller boy to stumble into the wall, and watch with wide eyes as Kaito managed to shoot the Pureblood three times. When Kaito was about to shoot the forth time, Zero came to his senses and grabbed the brunet's arm, causing him to stop while Shizuka stumbled back before she laughed in a way that made her look crazy as blood dripped onto the floor.

"As if I'd die from something like this."Shizuka said, smirking and Kaito growled, rage taking over.

"I'll end it... all of it!"Kaito snarled and Zero stumbled back once more as Kaito lifted his arm again to shoot Shizuka.

"Kaito!"Zero snapped, picking up the fallen Artemis and cringed as Kaito tried to shoot Shizuka but was blocked.

"Those eyes... This is fine."Shizuka said softly as Kaito glared furiously at her."Isn't this what you wished from the bottom of your hearts? To kill me?"

Zero glared along with Kaito as Shizuka smirked. The hair on the back of Zero's neck stood up and turning sharply, he used the Artemis to knock away the katana before it could embed itself in Kaito's arm.

"Ichiru..."Zero growled out, glaring at his brother.

"Shizuka-sama... How long to you intent to make sport of them?"Ichiru asked, trying to his irritation."If you are hunted down here, that will be a problem

"Hmm... that was unnecessary."Shizuka mumbled before she started to walk away."You didn't have to show up."Kaito and Zero watched as Shizuka walked towards Ichiru."I have things to do still."She stopped next to Ichiru and looked at him as he looked down at her."You have no cause for worry. I don't plan on getting killed here."

"Shizuka!"Kaito snarled and went to follow her as she left the room but Ichiru blocked him with his arm while looking at Zero.

"Do you intent to leave me again?"Ichiru questioned.

Zero gritted his teeth."The one who left was... you, Ichiru!"

"No, I meant the Vampire World."Kaito and Zero frowned at Ichiru's words as the taller silverette pulled out a dagger."Protect yourself, Zero, Kaito. You both know I am no longer the old me. The one who always followed you and hindered you is no longer here."A smirked formed on his lips."I've been allowed to drink Shizuka-sama's blood as I'm sure you know."Ichiru fisted his hand in front of his chest."The blood of a Pureblood empowers you with special abilities."Ichiru put his dagger in offence causing Kaito to point his spare gun, he was out of bullets, at him while Zero held the Artemis in defense."I thought that gun was an ordinary one, and you know that those don't work on Vampires."

Zero's eyes widened and Kaito smirked."You're right, gun's not an Anti-Vampire weapon, but..."Kaito suddenly shot Ichiru in the shoulder causing the taller silverette to cry out from shock more then pain."who said that it was filled with regular bullets?"Ichiru glared and went to attack the brunet but it was blocked by Zero, who managed to push Kaito out of the way and he blocked every attack Ichiru threw at him.

"I hate you! It's always been you, Shizuka-sama desired! It was your blood she wanted, never mine! She never desired my blood like she desires yours!"Ichiru choked out as he and Zero struggled to overtake one another's weapons."She didn't even drink my blood when she came here!"Ichiru grunted as he attacked Zero viciously."They wouldn't even look at me! Not Otou-san, nor Oka-san...nor Master! No one looked at me! Only you!"Zero gasped as he tried to keep up with Ichiru's attacks."And I finally met her! The one who saved me from the bottomless loneliness! The one who filled my darkness with crimson petals and light! And yet...!"Zero's eyes widened as Ichiru managed to force him onto his back."The one Shizuka-sama chose was... you! Why!? Why must it be you, Zero!?"Ichiru went to strike Zero's heart but Kaito tackled him away just in time. Ichiru pushed Kaito away while Zero sat up, breathing heavily."I've been at her side, but Shizuka-sama didn't even look at me."The small silverette could only stare at his twin with wide eyes."And I've stayed close to her more then anyone else." _Even though he gazes at me now...The only person in Zero's eyes from now on is..._ Ichiru's eyes, and anyone else who could smell the lifeblood of a Pureblood in the air, widened and a small gasp left his throat.

Zero's heartbeat sped up and he clasped his hands over his mouth, his eyes widening, and unknown to either Kaito or Ichiru, Zero's eyes flashed red briefly. _What...? Why now? I took my medicine before the Ball so why? My heart... everything's spinning..._ The silverette shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness as Ichiru turned towards the door.

"Shizuka-sama?"Ichiru got up and ran out of the room with Kaito close behind him.

Zero could only stare after his brother and Kaito as his heart began to become steady once more while he let his hands fall to his side and slowly stood up, only to stagger back and fall against the couch. His eyes widened as Yuki came into the room with Kain who looked shock to see him there.

"Disciplinary Committee..."Kain trailed off.

"Are you alright, Kiryu-chan?"Yuki asked, looking at the silverette in worry. She didn't want her brother's mate injured."Can you stand?"Zero shook his head."Akatsuki, help me bring Kiryu-chan back to his dorm."The Pureblood Princess ordered.

"N-no, take me to my brother... please!"Yuki stared at those pleading eyes before sighing and nodded to Kain who nodded back.

* * *

When Ichiru got to the room where Shizuka was, he found her on the floor, on her side with her eyes closed and blood staining the torso of her kimono to the end of her obi."Shizuka-sama..."


	19. Chapter 19

Kaito's eyes widened from his still form in the doorway as he saw Ichiru drinking Shizuka's blood as she slowly turned to ash. Just as Kaito raised his gun to shoot Ichiru, while Vampire Hunter's didn't like Vampires, they knew the law that if a lower level Vampire drank the blood of a Pureblood and a Hunter saw this, they had to kill the Vampire, one more time, the silverette appeared in front of him and swiftly knocked him out before jumping out the window as Kaito managed to say his name before the brunet blacked out. Moments later, Zero, Yuki, and Kain came into the room, only to find broken glass on the floor, along with Shizuka's kimono, and Kaien standing in front of the window.

Zero looked around for any signs of his twin before looking at his adoptive father."Headmaster..."Kain trailed off as Zero pulled away from him and slowly staggered into the room.

"Headmaster... Where's Kaito and Ichiru!? Where did they go?"Zero asked, looking at Kaien with worried eyes.

"Kaito's wounds reopened so I asked Touga to take him back to his room... and as for Ichiru... I have no clue where he is..."Zero could only stare at the dirty blonde with glistering amethyst eyes while Yuki and Kain glanced around the room.

* * *

Kaname came into his study, fully dressed with a towel around his shoulders as he stared out his window into the rising sun before looking at his chess board where a black pawn standing up, a white knight standing up, the black king standing up, and the white queen, which had a dagger in it, laying down."The game with you... is over now, Shizuka-san."Kaname mumbled, remembering his first meeting with the Hio Pureblood. **"** _Poor little... boy..._ **" "** _You're Kuruizaki-hime?_ **" "** _You're the future head of the Kuran Family... you poor thing._ **"** The queen shattered into pieces. _You too..._

* * *

Later that day, Zero was taking notes when Yori spoke up."You've been awfully serious since the Ball."Zero turned to look at Yori."Did something happen?"

"Huh?"

"To Ichiru-kun, I mean. You don't take notes for High School Level Algebra. You normally silently read through your literature notes, unless Ichiru's sick or something."Zero looked away from his female friend and stared down at the notes with tears in his eyes.

"Ichiru... He's not coming back."

* * *

Zero was lying down on his bed with dry tear stained cheeks and dull eyes as he remembered the night is parents were murdered. How he had opened the door to see Hio Shizuka standing out in the blizzard and then he was grabbed. His parents yelling for him to be let go, only for him to be bitten. Watching with fearful eyes as his parents were slaughtered. Ichiru leaving with Shizuka. How he had used what remaining strength he had to run out into the cold after the pair, only to find them gone and to nearly be attacked by a Level E if it wasn't for Kaname.

"Shizuka bit me yet... I'm not a Vampire like Ichiru..."Zero muttered and sat up, raising a hand to the left side of his neck where Shizuka, and Ichiru, had bitten him a long time ago."How is that possible though? Pureblooded Vampires' venom is fatal. One either dies from it or they turn into a Level D, degrading into Level E..."Walking over to his window, Zero quickly jumped out of said window and made his way through the grounds of the school, only to come to a stop at the fountain where he stared down at his reflection with a slight frown as he sat down."What am I...?

"Thank you for patrolling the grounds."Zero's head snapped up and he turned around with wide eyes as he stood up, facing the Pureblood Prince.

"Kaname-I mean, Kuran-sama."Zero corrected himself and bowed before standing up straight as Kaname came over to him, a frown on his face.

"Were you taking a breather? And why are you calling me Kuran-sama, Zero? I've told you, there's no need to be so formal with me."Kaname said, a sad look on his face as he put his hand on Zero's shoulder, gently pressing down to get Zero to sit again, which he did."I heard that Takamiya-sensei was hurt and that Ichiru is missing. How's Takamiya-sensei?"Kaname asked as he sat down next to Zero.

"He's resting so there's nothing to worry about."Zero said, trying to smile, only to end up grimacing and looking down at his lap.

"This was something the Night Class should've taken care of."Kaname said, also looking down at his lap as he two was frowning."I'm sorry you got dragged into it, but..."Zero gasped, turning to look at Kaname with wide eyes as Kaname placed a hand on his cheek, gently caressing said cheek as he leaned forward."You won't let me protect you, Zero."

Zero jumped to his feet."T-that's because I don't need protecting!"The amethyst eyed teen exclaimed, shocking the Pureblood."I remember what happened that night you saved me and I now remember that I am a Hunter, and as a Hunter, I can not... I can not allow you or any Vampire to protect me, Kuran-sama. I'm sorry."Zero said shakily, bowing before he looked up, only to find shocked wine red eyes staring at him before they became blank.

"I see..."Kaname stood up and started to walk pass Zero.

"Kuran... Kaname-sempai, just because I remember, it doesn't mean that I think you're a bad Vampire."Kaname stopped walking for a minute to let Zero know that he heard him.

"Zero, don't blame yourself."Zero blinked and looked at Kaname's back in confusion."Don't blame yourself for how Ichiru was treated or how he thought he was treated. The only one to blame is himself for thinking that way."And then he was gone. Anew tears flew from Zero's eyes into the wind as he fell back on the fountain side.

"You're wrong... You're wrong, Kaname-sempai...I know in some way I had a part of how Ichiru was treated by our parents."Zero choked out in a whisper as he remembered what happened the other night. _Everyone suffered from their entwined destinies... and all I could do, before my memories of my parent's death made themselves known, was watch and act like a fool._ Zero gripped his school pants as he shut his eyes tightly.

* * *

Kaito winced as he tried to sit up only to gasp and fall back on his pillows."What a pity."Hazel green eyes snapped open to weakly glare at the Pureblood leaning against the wall beside his bed."Are your wounds that serious that you can not even get up?"

"Piss off."Kaito growled out as Kaname came over to his bedside.

"Zero is very sad."Hazel green eyes widened as they looked up into calm and emotionless wine red eyes."He only remembers his parent's death, his brothers' betrayal from long ago and now, and the fact that you lay here with wounds that don't seem that serious. But then again, you are only Human."Kaito stared in shock as Kaname bit his wrist and drew blood."By drinking my blood, you will become stronger, and your wounds will heal quicker."

"If you think I'm going to drink your blood, you can think again!"Kaito hissed out, turning away, only for Kaname to roughly grab his cheeks and lean closer, glaring.

"I'm not doing this for you!"Kaname growled out in a low whisper as his eyes narrowed while Kaito looked at him in confusion."It's not for you. It's for Zero's sake. This way, he needs to protect himself."Kaname bit himself again and shoved his wrist against Kaito's lips."Now drink!"Glaring at the brunet Pureblood, the brunet Hunter bit down, sucking out as much blood as he could to swallow. The Nobles all froze, eyes wide at the smell of their Pureblood Prince's blood in the air. Yuki, who was keeping an eye on Zero, glanced in the direction of the Teacher's Dorms before looking back at Zero, who had been making his way towards the Sun Dorms, only to stop and look towards the dark night sky's blood red crescent moon.


	20. Chapter 20

As usual, Day Class girls were squealing/drooling as they waited for the Moon Dorm gates to open so that they could see their favourite Night Class student."All right! Get back!"Zero yelled, glaring at the girls.

This caused them to slightly shrink back under Zero's glare before pushing against him as usual since they all knew, and Zero himself knew, that he wasn't truly as terrifying as Ichiru or Kaito. Zero stumbled forward bit away from the girls who had gathered together. Slightly ticked off, Zero turned around with a scowl on his face."Don't push!"Zero spread his arms out wide."Please, for one day, don't push! It's way pass curfew for Day Class Students anyway so get to bed!"

"Move out of the way, Disciplinary Committee!"One of the girls snapped and Zero inwardly flinched before the girls started squealing and calling out for their favourite Night Class Student. Zero sighed softly, bowing his head and his shoulders slumped."I guess I can't handle them all by myself...At least, not without...Ichi...ru..."The gates slid open and Zero's head snapped up as the girls became more excited.

Zero sweat-dropped as Hanabusa began speaking to the girls who answered his questions. The silverette made a face when the blonde said that he'd enter Zero's dreams tonight and pointed at him, causing the girls to cry in outrage and before the petite boy knew it, he went flying towards the ground, face first, only for someone to grab him by the upper arm, stopping the accident from happening.

Realising what had happened, Zero pulled away quickly and turned to bow at who had caught him."I'm sorry. Kaname-sempai...?"The silverette trailed off as he slowly looked up with wide amethyst eyes as he realised that the girls had gone silent. Standing in front of him wasn't Kaname but Kaito.

"What do you think you're doing?"The girls behind Zero whimpered in fear as they stared at their teacher, whispering about him.

 _Things I need to ask him..._ "Umm..."Zero looked down, not sure what to say to his childhood friend/teacher. _So many things I want to ask him, not just concerning his wounds that he had reopened... Why didn't you want me to see you? And do you know where Ichiru went?_ Silver bangs shadowed questioning amethyst orbs.

"Hey, all of you go back to your Dorms!"Kaito snapped as he walked passed Zero, causing a breeze to fly between them. _So many thing I want to say..._ Zero looked up. _The words are overflowing..._ The silverette turned to watch the light haired brunet scare of the Day Class Students who were whining.

"Takamiya-sensei..."Hazel green orbs glanced at him curiously."Welcome back."Kaito turned to fully look at Zero as the Night Class walked pass him.

Those stone-cold hard hazel green eyes softened slightly as they looked into happy amethyst orbs."Thanks."However, those soft hazel green orbs widened slightly before narrowing at someone behind Zero. Kaname stared back at Kaito with unreadable eyes.

* * *

"Listen everyone..."Kaname said, his eyes closed as everyone in the room turned and look at him as he leaned against the wall near the windows."I have a favor to ask. Will you hear me out?"Kaname asked, eyes snapping open as he looked at the Common Vampires in the room.

The Pureblood started to explain his favor and once he was done, everyone in the room, placed their hands over their hearts and bowed as they said;"With pleasure... Kaname-sama."The Inner Circle stared at the Pureblood Prince with mixed emotions in their eyes.

"Kaname-sama, are you sure?"Kaname side glanced at Ruka but said nothing as he glared at the wall in front of him.

* * *

"Kaito... Ichiru..."Zero mumbled from his spot on the rooftop as he overlooked the Academy Grounds. _Hio Shizuka appeared at the Academy... I believed that she had forced Ichiru into such a cruel fate, only he willingly allowed her to bite him, turning him into a Vampire... Ichiru longed for her to see only him... Kaito on the other hand, longed to kill the woman who murdered his parents..._ Zero looked up at the night sky for a second, only to look back down as a breeze swept pass. _I wonder... does Ichiru really want to kill me, and most likely Kaito, believing that it was Kaito who killed Shizuka?_ Zero closed his eyes briefly before opening to look at the crescent moon. _Has Ichiru been wanting to kill me even before he drank my blood? All those things he said, it was a lie..._ "Ichiru."Zero whispered sadly. **"** _I just want to protect you._ **"** Zero glanced at the classroom where the Night Class was. _A Pureblood Vampire protecting a Vampire Hunter, how wrong...disgraceful..._ "Kaname-sempai..." Zero turned away and jumped off the rooftop, landing perfectly on his feet, deciding to patrol the grounds, only to run into Kaien who was running around in a circle, saying;"This is terrible, this is terrible." before noticing Zero standing there.

"Kurenai Maria-chan has regained consciousness!"Kaien explained to Zero who's eyes widened.

* * *

Zero opened the door to the room in the old Moon Dorms, only to get tackled into a hug by Maria."It's Ichiru!"Maria said with a smile on her face while Zero froze and Maria looked at Kaien and Kaito."You lied Headmaster, he is here."

"Well-Ichiru that man is so cruel."Mari cut Kaien off and looked at Zero."He says Shizuka was killed..."Maria trailed off as her eyes widened when she realized that the person she was speaking to was not Ichiru as they were the same height."You're not...Are you...? Are you really Zero?"Maria asked before her eyes closed and she fell but Zero caught her.

"Maria-san!"

"So Shizuka actually did meet you then..."Maria whispered, looking broken."She must... she must really be dead..."Maria choked out. Kaien helped Zero placed Maria back the bed, they waited for her to explain everything that she knew about Shizuka's plans that she might have had."At Shizuka's request, I lent her my body from time to time, when she needed it."Maria said, looking down at her lap."In return, Shizuka promised to make me healthy but since I'm related to her by blood, I still would of even without any promises. Shizuka was put right in isolation after she was born."

"What? Why would anyone do that?"Zero asked, confusion and shock coloured his voice.

"Every female member of a Pureblooded Clan is isolated, Zero-chan."Zero looked up at Kaien."Even some of the male Pureblood's were isolated. It was done for their own safety..."

"That's right..."Maria said gently and her eyes saddened."But no one even loved or cared for Shizuka... The one Shizuka cared for was the first person in her life that showed her any form of love at all... and when she lost him, all her sadness and anger caused her to go insane!"Maria suddenly got up and ran over to Zero, clenching his shirt."Zero! Listen, I don't think she regretted you killing her."

Zero went to protest but Kaien cut him off."Alright, calm down Maria."Kaien said as he came over to Maria and gently placed a hand over her shoulder."You've only just woken up. Please get some rest."Kaien said before leaving, knowing that Zero will follow him, or so he thought since he didn't notice that his adoptive son wasn't even behind him.

"Zero, Takamiya...I want to make sure that I at least tell you the truth..."Zero looked at Maria in confusion as did Kaito."You see, the Kiryu's were used as pawns when they hunted Shizuka's lover, there was someone else behind the scenes."The silverette gasped in shock while Kaito's eyes widened in disbelief."Someone who is not happy that she was in love with a Vampire who used to be a Human..."Zero suddenly saw an image of a hooded man flash through his mind while Kaito saw blood and the hooded figure."When Shizuka realized who the real culprit was, she attempted to gain more power to destroy her enemy."Maria said and to the sounds of it, she was very angry. Kaito gritted his teeth while Zero gripped his head in pain and turned away from the girl who didn't seem to notice."Whoever did these things to her is the real enemy, the enemy of the Purebloods! And of you!"

"My true enemy? What enemy?"Zero questioned Maria before Kaito told him to leave so that he could question Maria about everything she was sprouting, hoping to get an actual answer.

* * *

Zero walked near the gates of the Academy, thinking over what Maria had told him. _Maria believes that I was the one to kill Shizuka and she knows Ichiru..._ Zero paused and looked at the fence, eyes wide before he frowned and ran towards the fence, jumping over it and looked around. _Strangle... I'm sure there was..._ Zero turned his back to the forest to look at the Academy to see if someone had jumped the fence.

"Good evening, Hunter child."Zero turned around with narrowed eyes to see a man in a suit."This is Cross Academy, is it not? Oh my... I came after work, so the hour is late."

Zero's senses were going haywire. _This sensation..._ Zero frowned as he fully turned around to face the older man."You're a Vampire, aren't you?"

"Ah, I see... you're the Kiryu Child with amnesia, aren't you?"The Vampire smirked."Then tell me."

Zero extended the Artemis and held it in defense."What is it?"The silverette questioned the older Vampire.

"Where is...the other Hunter?"He raced forward, blunt nails turning into talons that came at Zero with the interest to kill but they were caught in Kaito's hand as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Kaito!"Zero exclaimed in surprise.

"What do you want with me?"Kaito growled out and narrowed his eyes at the man, who looked at the brunet with disgust and hate.

"Takamiya Kaito, the Senate, the highest Governing Body of Vampires has issued an order and I am here to execute you for the murder of the Pureblood Vampire, Hio Shizuka!"The man hissed out and Zero gasped while Kaito's glare darkened as the Vampire struggled to overpower the brunet."You see the Senate proudly protects our Pureblood Masters and yet, somehow, you've slipped through and killed Hio Shizuka-sama."The Vampire said

"Wait! Kaito didn't-Back off!"Kaito snapped, pushing Zero back.

"You can pay for this grievous crime with your life alone."The Vampire stated."A cheap price, wouldn't you say?"Kaito tched and the Vampire cried out in shock as the bones in his hand was crushed.

"Wha... how is it that a Hunter like yourself can crush a Vampire's bones!?"The Vampire raised it's other talon to attack Kaito, only for the brunet to him up into the air like he weighted nothing before he was slammed onto the ground, on his back, and Kaito pulled out his gun, aiming it at his head.

"Kaito..."Zero whispered, eyes wide in shock.

"I'm sorry but I cannot sell my life cheap."Kaito stated coldly.

"You can not escape from it."The Vampire gave Kaito a smug look."You will be executed by us. That is the damned destiny you set once you murdered a Pureblood..."Kaito shot the Vampire in the head, watching as he turned into dust before his and Zero's eyes widened as more Vampires appeared.

"This has nothing to do with you. So go."Kaito said emotionlessly.

"That's a lie and you know I can't do that."Zero hissed out. The two both gasped as a wave of kinetic energy hit a Vampire in the back and he disappeared into dust.

"Shizuka-san had done something that made it inevitable that Takamiya-sensei would hunt her down."Kaname said as he and the rest of the Night Class appeared out from the shadows.

"Kuran Kaname-sama and Yuki-hime!"The Vampires choked out as they bowed to the two Purebloods.

Zero frowned at Kaname's words."So why must Takamiya-sensei be executed for the purpose of upholding the sanctity of the Purebloods?"Kaname questioned them.

"Kaname-sama, if a Pureblood such as yourself interferes, we will not be able to complete our mission."One of the Vampires spoke up.

"I would ask to avoid sullying this Academy, which I hold dear, from your foolish actions... you dogs of the Senate!"Kaname hissed, his eyes turning crimson as the Vampire cried out and held his now injured shoulder."Leave."The Pureblood Prince stated coldly.

"Your choice to protect Takamiya Kaito..."The Vampire said before all the members of the Senate disappeared."will be duly reported to the Senate, Kaname-sama!"

"Did they even think for a second that the reason why Kaname nii-sama would protect Takamiya-sensei is because that if a Hunter, who was following orders, was killed by a Vampire then another war would break out."Yuki snarled causing everyone's eyes to widen in realisation as the Pureblood Prince walked towards Zero, who lowered Artemis, and Kaito.

"Are you all right?"Kaname asked.

"Fine."Kaito said curtly before he began walking away, Zero went to follow him but paused to turn and bow to Kaname.

"Thank you very much, Kuran-sama."Zero said, shocking the Night Class.

"Don't mention it."Kaname said calmly.

"Thank you."Zero said once again, looking up with weary eyes."But you and I both know that there is no true reason Kaito must be targeted."

"I know."Kaname walked over to Zero with a soft smile on his face."Don't worry."Zero backed away from te Pureblood's hand that went to caress his face, once again, shocking the Vampires.

"No, you don't understand!"Ruka's eyes narrowed as she moved away from the tree but Yuki held her arm out in front of the toffee blonde, stopping her and giving the younger Pureblood a curious look.

"Let's go back to our Dorms."Yuki stated and the Night Class followed after her as she began walking away while Takuma stayed behind.

"What don't I understand?"Kaname questioned the silverette, who didn't look up at him.

"That Shizuka was killed by Kaito."Zero said softly before looking up at Kaname."Kaito did no such thing!"

"Zero, I am not trying to turn Takamiya-sensei into a villain."Kaname said with his eyes closed and Zero frowned at him, eyes narrowed.

"Then acknowledge that Kaito is not the culprit!"Zero exclaimed angrily.

Wine red eyes opened and stared into amethyst eyes."Certainly. If you say so, I acknowledge it."

Zero blinked."Huh? I'm serious."Zero said through gritted teeth.

"And I have always been serious about you."Kaname shot back.

"Kaito is not the culprit!"Zero nearly yelled due to his anger.

"This talk is going nowhere, Zero."Kaname said tiredly.

"I don't care if it goes nowhere!"Wine red eyes narrowed slightly as Zero turned away.

"Until you truly admit it, I will not speak with you anymore!"Zero then ran off.

* * *

"This is from the Hunter's Association,"Kaien said, holding up a letter to Touga who looked shocked."a letter addressed to both Kaito-kun and Zero-kun."

* * *

 **Love it, hate it, just tell! As for the last one being too short, I apologize!**


	21. Chapter 21

In the late afternoon, Zero and Yori were walking back to the Academy from doing the shopping. Zero was thinking about his _fight_ with the Pureblood Prince before sighing, causing Yori to glance at him in worry as she had noticed that Zero had been upset ever since Ichiru left. **"** _Until you truly admit it, I will not speak with you anymore!_ **"** A depressing aura was surrounding Zero just at the thought at what had happened the other night.

"Zero... what's up with you?"Yori questioned her best friend with a frown firmly in place.

She watched as the silverette snapped out of it and looked up at her sharply."Eh? Oh... It's nothing. We better get back before the gate is locked."

Zero remembered that he had to a soirée to watch over the Vampires, observing that nothing goes wrong but was told by Kaien to ignore it and that Touga would be going in his place. Before Zero could even take a step forward, he found a strong grip around his wrist and he looked down to see a boy with brunet hair, which was shading his eyes while he rubbed one of his eyes with a fist.

"Mama..."The boy sobbed.

"Are you lost?"Yori questioned as Zero bent down in front of the boy.

"Did you get separated from your Oka-san?"Zero asked kindly.

"Uh-huh..."The boy looked up, one hand still fisted over his eye while the other was closed with a tear threatening to fall."Take me to my mama."

Zero glanced over his shoulder at Yori."Yori-chan, I'm going to take him. So can you go ahead?"

"Are you sure you'll be all right on your own?"

"Sure."Zero gave Yori a closed eye smile before turning back to the child."Ok, let's go."

* * *

"You have orders from the Hunter's Association."Kaien said as Kaito picked up the letter."You're to observe tonight's Vampire Soirée. It's a gathering of moderates, so you shouldn't have any problems."

Kaito looked up at Kaien."I understand but this is also addressed-Zero knows about it but Touga will be going in his place."Nodding, Kaito turned and left the room.

* * *

Zero followed the boy towards an old and abandon looking manor."We've come quiet a distance from the market, are you sure it's this way?"Zero asked, not being able to bare the silence any longer.

"Uh-huh."They came to a stop at the manor.

"Huh?"Zero said, confusion clear in his eyes as the child began walking towards the manor."Hey, are you sure this is the place?"

The boy nodded, turning to look at Zero with mismatch eyes."Thank you, sir. I was really scared by myself."Zero smiled as he bent down, so his hands were on his knees, to be at eye level with the child.

"I'm worried, so I'll stay with you until we can find your Oka-san."A coy smile appeared on the child's face, and his eyes sharpened but Zero didn't notice.

"You're really kind, sir."He walked to Zero's side, confusing the silverette before amethyst eyes widened when the child kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly, black dots began to swarm his vision as the child let go with a smile while Zero fell forward and the last thing he saw with is blurry vision was the boy who said;"Thank you."

* * *

"Hanabusa."Kain said causing Hanabusa to look at him.

"What is it, Kain?"

"For some unknown reason, Kiryu Zero is lying here, unconscious."

Hanabusa came over and looked at the silverette in confusion before they looked behind them when they heard footsteps and found Kaname looking over Hanabusa's shoulder before walking around him and looked down at the boy.

"Such a troublesome boy."Kaname said.

* * *

Zero started to stir before his eyes fluttered open and he found himself looking up at a blurry white ceiling, which he tried to blink away the blurriness but it didn't work. _Where am I?_ Zero glanced around before noticing a blurry figure watching him. Realising it was Kaname who was watching him with his arms crossed over his chest, Zero could only stare up at him with wide eyes.

"What a relief. You woke up pretty quickly."Kaname stated as Zero continued to look at dazed before his eyes widened and he sat up with a gasp.

"Kuran-sama... I..."Zero turned so that his feet were no longer on the couch but on the floor and he stood up quickly, only for his eyes to go out of focus and his legs gave out from under him, causing him to gasp.

"Zero."Kaname said as Zero's eyes slid shut and he fell against Kaname's shoulder, gripping said shoulder.

"Thank-I thought you didn't want to talk to me?"Kaname cut Zero off, wine red eyes staring at Zero softly yet sadly.

"Oh..."Zero moved away before turning his back to the Pureblood."That was...just until you acknowledged that Kaito wasn't the culprit..."Zero trailed off as he looked around the room, noticing that there were no windows.

"I told you that I don't intend to turn him into a criminal."Kaname answered."However, since we don't know who the real murderer is, I can't make a definite statement."

Zero sat back down on the couch, placing his hands on his lap."Well, I understand that but..."

"Besides, Zero..."Kaname trailed off as he placed his hand under Zero's chin gently."Did you think I wouldn't get upset over what you said?"

"B-But it's your fault, Kuran-sama..."Zero stated, glaring at Kaname.

"And do you know who caused that?"Amethyst eyes widened as they stared up into serious red wine eyes while the hand let go of the silverette's chin and went lower over Zero's chest."Your heart is beating fast. Maybe you understand me a little?"A knock on the door caused them to glance at the door."It's fine. Come in."The door opened to reveal a smiling Takuma.

"Ichijo-san!"

"Zero-chan! I'm glad you're awake."Takuma said as he came into the room."You scared me... lying in a place like that. What happened?"

Zero blinked as he tried to remember what happened."I took a lost child to an empty-looking building and"A light blush appeared on Zero's cheeks."he kissed me on the cheek as a thank you. Then..."Zero trailed off as Takuma scratched side of his hair.

"He must be the son of one of the guests of the soirée. Vampire Children can suck out a person's vitality."Zero gasped and his eyes widened."This is the underground villa of the Aido family, which was built beneath that abandoned building."

"And tonight, the customary soirée for Vampires in the area is being held here."Zero finished off, shocking the Pureblood and the Noble."Many Nobles will be in attendance, right?"

"Er, yes. How did you come about this information, Zero-chan?"

"The Headmaster told me that the Association had sent a letter for me to observe the soirée but Shishō went in my place."Zero explained.

"Shishō? Oh you mean Yagari-sensei."Takuma said and Zero nodded while Kaname hid his irritation.

* * *

 **Down Stairs**

"I didn't expect to see Ichiou at this gala."Ruka said softly to Kain and Hanabusa who was playing with his glass.

"Yes, strange things do happen."Kain said before looking at Hanabusa who was looking at Toga and Kaito."Hanabusa. Don't let it bother you so much."

"A big gala must be observed by Hunters."Ruka said turning to look away from Takuma's Grandfather and look at Toga and Kaito."It's the agreement we made for keeping peace, remember?"

"But why them, of all people!"Hanabusa hissed out as people started to mumble over why Ichiou is here and about what happened at Cross Academy.

* * *

 **"** _Do not leave this room until I return. I will notify the Headmaster._ **"** Kaname's words rang in Zero's mind as he looked around the windowless room. _A room without windows. Why do I feel like I know a room like this?_ A woman with long silver hair appeared in Zero's mind with blood sliding down her face. Zero's eyes widened."Huh?"A trembling hand reached up and placed itself against the side of Zero's head."What was-?"Zero slowly looked up as the door opened saw the boy from before peeking in, looking apologetic.

"Human sir, I'm sorry for what I did earlier."The boy said innocently and Zero merely smiled before standing up.

"So you were a Vampire, huh?"The boy stared at him blankly."Did you find your Oka-san?"The boy shut the door without answering."Oh wait!"Zero ran over to the door and opened it and peeking outside, he looking down the hallway before seeing light out of the corner of his eyes before it disappeared."Oh? A light?"Zero turned and quickly made his way towards the curtains, and cautious walked over to the rails, looking down at all the Vampires. _A Vampire's Soirée? But there are famous actors and singers too._ Zero's eyes flickered from one Vampire to another. _And I recognize the President of a Software Company too. Are they all Vampires?_ Amethyst eyes widened when not only did the owner of said eyes catch sight of Kaito and Touga but Ichiru as well. Zero ducked down behind the rail in confusion."W-Why is Ichiru here?"Getting up, Zero went to jump over the edge of the rail when everyone started mumbling before bowing.

"I beg your pardon. I did not mean to interrupt you."Kaname said calmly."Please continue to enjoy yourselves."

Zero watched as Kaname answered a Vampire's question on defying the Senate before everyone began mumbling about how great Kaname was. Suddenly, Hanabusa walked up to Kaname with a blonde girl next to him and a dirty blonde man in front of them.

"ever, I have a special request."The man looked over his shoulder at the girl behind him."Tsukiko..."The girl stepped forward.

"Otou-sama!"Hanabusa hissed out.

The man ignored Hanabusa."After learning that you and Yuki-hime no longer wish to marry...This is my daughter, Tsukiko. I hope you will develop a fondness for her some day. This is our family's wish."Hanabusa tried getting his father to stop talking before apologising to Kaname and Yuki.

Kaname kindly shot down every married proposal, as did Yuki. Zero, who's eyes were wavering as before he turned away, going back to the room he was left in, not noticing red wine eyes following him, and forgetting to follow Ichiru. Zero closed the door behind him loudly and leaned against it, his silver bangs covering his eyes, before he slid down against the door. _I knew there was a big gap between us._ Zero leaned forward, placing his head against his legs while wrapping his arms around his legs and closed his eyes. _But I wish I hadn't seen that._ Suddenly the door opened a bit and hit Zero's back softly.

"Can I come in?"Came Kaname's voice and Zero gasped, looking at the door before getting up.

"Uh, yes!"Zero turned around, backing away while watching with wide eyes as Kaname came into the room and shut the door before looking at Zero.

"Didn't I tell you not to leave this room?"Kaname questioned the silverette.

"I-I'm sorry."Zero stuttered out, looking at Kaname before looking down at his feet.

Kaname walked over to Zero and suddenly wrapped his arms around him, embracing him."No, I won't forgive you... with just an apology."Kaname mumbled and suddenly lifted Zero causing him to gasp, and walked over to the couch, lying the boy down and sitting by the silverette's hip.

"Why did you leave?"Kaname asked, looking into Zero's eyes and Zero found that he couldn't look away.

"That boy... the one that was lost...He came in and apologised... I just wanted to make sure that he got back to his Oka-san safely... "Zero trailed off, finally able to look away as a blush appeared on his face. Zero looked back at the brunet and his eyes widened when Kaname rested his head on Zero's chest, listening to his heartbeat as he laid on top of him."Kuran-sama?"

"Until I forgive you... for just a little longer, stay like this. I'm tired."Kaname said as he closed his eyes while Zero's softened.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you, Kaname-sama..."Zero mumbled out as he wrapped his hands into Kaname's hair and over his left shoulder before he closed his own eyes. _I love you, Kaname-sama. You are the start of my world. That's why, even though my past was an empty shell, I wasn't afraid... but even though I only remember my parents death, I know that it's wrong for a Hunter to love a Vampire._ Zero's hand left Kaname's hair, causing the older male's eyes to snap open from that, and the scent of salt in the air, and he sat up slightly to see Zero wiping away the tears before leaving the palm of his hand over his eyes.

"Zero..."

"When I was younger, I decided not to call you 'Kaname-sama', and when I regained the memory of parents death, I decided that if I can not call you 'Kaname-sama', I would call you 'Kuran-sama', when I was face to face with you."Zero lifted his arm away from his eyes, which were closed but there were unshed tears in the corners of said eyes."Because we're no longer in the past, when I didn't know anything,"Zero turned his head, revealing his neck to Kaname."I kept telling myself that you were far beyond my reach now, and I know now that it's true..."Kaname's eyes glowed red as his eyes locked on Zero's neck."That what mattered was that I never forgot your kindness. And yet,"Kaname leaned forward and Zero's eyes snapped open at sensing Pureblood near his neck. Zero turned as Kaname opened his mouth."Kaname-sama?"Zero arched up at feeling Kaname lick up along the column of his neck with a gasp. Zero's hands slid down to Kaname's upper arms and gripped them tightly as Kaname's hands gripped the pillows tightly before pulling away.

"To 'us', you are all fleeting living creatures who pass through our lives for an instant."Zero gasped as he looked up into Kaname's blood red gaze."Do you want to become a Vampire?"The silverette's eyes widened and he froze."Do you want to become a blood-sucking beast like me"Kaname leaned forward so that his nose was nearly touching Zero's."and live a long, long life together?"

"Yes..."Zero whispered as Kaname went back to Zero's neck.

His fangs slightly extending, and was about to bite but froze as the scent of tears in the air once more. Leaning away from the trembling teen, Kaname reached out and gently wiped away a tear, causing Zero to open his eyes and look at him wearily.

"Sorry."Kaname said in a whisper."This punishment is too excessive. I won't do anything."The both sat and the Pureblood placed a hand around Zero's head and kissed the silver tresses."I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"Kaname-sama, I..."Zero trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Why must you look like that?"Kaname asked with a smile."Learn from this and don't go walking into dangerous situations again, that's all. It's time you returned home.

* * *

The car came to a stop in front of Kaien and Yori and Zero got out of said car, hugging Yori."Welcome back, Zero."The honey blonde whispered softly.

"Sorry I made you worry, Yori."Zero said as the car drove off and the two teens looked up as snow began to fall.

"Snow?"

 _The whiteness of snow brings back memories of crimson blood. Of ten years ago and the red that was splattered. Of the beautiful boy upon whom the blood splattered, who reached out his hand to me. I took that hand._ Zero looked down at his hand as snow fell into it. _If Kaname-sama was near, I had nothing to fear. If it was for Kaname-sama, I would do anything._ **"** _Do you want to live a long, long life together?_ **"** _How I longed to hear those words... Those words which I had resigned to never hear. So many thoughts became entangled in my mind and turned to tears flowing down my cheeks._ Zero looked back up at the night sky that was showering with snow. _Even if you didn't mean any of it, Kaname-sama... After seeing me, unable to act after talking so boldly... were you disappointed... or furious at yourself for asking such a question to a_ _Hunter Child_ _?_

* * *

The next evening, as usual, the girls were crowded around the Night Dorm Gate, chattering about the Night Class, again, as usual, and vacation."Shut up."Everyone froze as Kaito came towards the gate which Zero was standing in front of.

"Kai-Takamiya-sensei."Zero corrected himself in front of the Day Class.

"Quite daydreaming and do your work."Kaito said in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry."The gate opened and Zero turned with eyes wide. Getting out of his shock, Zero started telling the Day Class to get back. Kaname stopped in by Zero, causing the Night Class to stop as well.

"I know that the things you told me weren't lies."Zero glanced over his shoulder at Kaname."So don't worry."Kaname then continued walking as if he hadn't said anything at all.


End file.
